Spider-Man Holiday One-Shots
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: The Holidays have come and Peter is having a field-day with the girls of the Marvel-Verse, a different holiday a different lovely woman. PeterXMarvel-Verse/ PeterXFem Marvel-Verse. Rated M for Sexual content.
1. Morgan Le Fay Chapter 1

**Spider-Man Holiday One Shot Stories**

 **Halloween – Morgan Le Fay**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Authors notes:** Welcome ladies, gentlemen and Marvel fans of teen and up. Welcome to Spider-Man Holiday One-Shot Stories. These new stories are centred on our beloved Spidey falling in love with any heroines, villainesses and gender-bent heroes. And to start things off is: All Hallows Eve. And the lucky woman is Morgan Le Fay. Let's begin.

October thirty first. Halloween day; New York was buzzing with witches potions, ghoulish tricks and festive treats. However this time of year drew some unwanted themed villains to ruin the day for our friendly neighbourhood hero.

And the one to stop them... the Amazing Spider-Man!

"You know Hobgoblin, it's getting REALLY old you attacking on Halloween. Why don't you try and shift it to Arbour Day?" Spidey quipped

"I DO attack on Arbour Day!" Hobgoblin shouted throwing a pumpkin bomb at the Spider-Hero

"Oh yea..." Spidey nodded, dodging

He landed on the back of the Goblin Glider and performed a suplex on his adversary throwing him off balance…and off the glider.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hobgoblin yelled as he was sent flying

"Next stop: Fifth and Seventh Avenue!" Spidey joked as he leaped of the glider, webbed up Hobgoblin and soared down using a parachute of his own webbing. 'Then for some R&R...' he thought

He grinned happily, swinging away

Peter had landed back at his home again. Being president of Parker Industries was tiring but it also helped sort his financial problems, but he almost never had time for holidays.

But tonight...Parker Industries was hosting a Halloween party!

"Now...what to go as..." Peter thought to himself. He didn't particularly want anything in the "norm" of Halloween, but yet he didn't want to be TOO unique.

Eventually he decided to go as a king who was covered in blood, looking like he was dying.

"Awesome. Now...ladies and gentlemen. Let the scares begin." Peter smiled "Better make sure that people can get here." Peter began to call a taxi firm.

"Hello Mercury Taxi's." A kind voice asked

"Hi, I'd like to book some taxis for the following at six PM..." Peter spoke

*Some time later*

People started coming from their homes, dressed as: mummies, werewolves, witches...even one of the taxi drivers was dressed in what appeared to be in a bloodied rag-doll like costume. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen; enjoy your night. Happy Halloween." the rag-doll taxi driver smiled

"Thanks Joel." they answered.

Peter smiled as his guests entered his home

"Welcome everyone. Welcome, welcome." Peter greeted each one as they went for the civilized yet fun party.

He looked at everyone with a wide, happy grin

As time went on a new person arrived in Joel's "Haunted Taxi" "Your stop here Miss." Joel opened the door.

And out came a woman dressed in an amazing sorceress's garb.

She had long, smooth black hair that reached her ass and shinning green eyes. She was wearing a long green dress with a cut that went down to her navel, BARLEY covering her chest, with a belt made of skulls. Her nails where red and sharp and she wore a black choker around her neck.

"Brilliant costume." Joel commented positively

"Yours looks really authentic." She answered

"Yeah I know. Have a good night." Joel waved and headed out.

'Parker Industries.' She thought, entering the party with her black heels clicking rhythmically on the concrete.

She opened the doors and blended into the crowd, she smiled as she saw the numerous people talking and enjoying themselves.

'Soon... You will be MY people.' She thought, conjuring a green traditional witch's hat and put it on her head to blend in more before she bumped into someone

"Oh man sorry." The someone apologised and it was revealed to be Peter in his bloodied king's costume.

"No, it was MY fault My King." Morgan curtsied

'My King...? Oh, the costume.' Peter thought "It's no problem...you a friend of someone here? I haven't seen you around the Industries." he asked kindly

"Yes." She quickly lied. She was actually sneaking in to make her way to the new energy supply that Parker Industries had created. She needed the boost for her spell

"Well. How's the party for you?" Peter asked holding a cup filled with fruit juice.

"It is bright and enjoyable. Not what I think of when I think of Halloween." Morgan smiled, needing to blend in 'Although this man IS attractive.' She thought offhandedly

"I'm glad; it's kind of nice to have a Halloween that's not filled with crazy/realistic monsters. People forget about the nice things without Green and Hob Goblins roaming around." Peter explained passing a cup of fruit juice to Morgan.

"Oh, thank you." She responded

She held the glass tenderly, taking a small sip of the liquid

"So, how about a tour? You look a bit out of place." Peter offered

"I would not be against it." Morgan smiled

As Peter began to take Morgan around the Industry, her mind was wandering upon seeing Peter.

He was very nice, cute and he looked amazing in that king outfit

"So...tell me about yourself. I bet you're tired of just walking around listening to music." Peter asked

"... Not much to tell." She smiled

"Come on. You haven't even told me your name." Peter answered

"... Vivian." She lied

"Nice to meet you Vivian. Now; here's the project we're currently working on." Peter opened the door revealing the latest project.

"Hmm... what is it?" Morgan hummed, taking another sip of her drink while wondering why he was showing her this... before subtly using her magic to change his drink to very potent wine

"It's a new prosthetic for people with genetic defects and wounds." Peter explained

"Impressive." Morgan nodded, looking at the small chamber but not really caring since it wasn't what she wanted "Do you have anything else? I'm intrigued." she asked

"Hmm?" Peter asked as he drunk his drink "S-Sure...Phew...what did..." Peter shook his head feeling the wine swim down his gullet.

He staggered a bit and lead her further into the building

'That's it...show me what I seek.' Morgan smiled drinking her fruit juice.

They soon arrived at another room which basically had a... well... super scientific looking science cylinder

"Excellent...thank you Peter...this is what I need." Morgan smiled cradling the cylinder in her hands

"Err... okay?" Peter shrugged, noticing his cup was refilled 'When did this happen?' He wondered, drinking

'I should thank you...but it'd be more fun to create my world...' Morgan smiled beginning her incantation

"You should go to bed." She suggested, Peter nodding and walking away

"Now then..." Morgan smiled as a purple heptagram...a seven sided star appeared before her feet.

She began to chant, magic pulling away from the cylinder and into the heptagram

*with Peter*

'Sleep...go...go to sleep...' Peter thought as the music was mystifying to his ears.

And he heard a beep, looking to the side he saw a small card but he fell asleep on the bed

*With Morgan*

"...Transmogriforium Epsila Kyrolgaia Camelot..." Morgan continued to chant.

And then... the world glowed green

"Come...come to me my New World." Morgan spoke softly but powerful.

"COME!"

*time skip*

Sunlight shone through the window of Peter Parker's home, making him groan as he was still asleep and now hungover.

"Ow...my brain...I feel like Juggernaut ran through it with a steam train..." Peter groaned as he pulled himself up from his bed.

But as he looked around he saw it wasn't the amazing penthouse he went to sleep in... it was a medieval bedroom.

"What...Ow...I've GOT to be dreaming..." Peter mumbled as he examined his clothes; he was wearing medieval bedclothes and barefoot.

That was when the door opened and five or six women wearing fine dresses, carrying buckets and cloths and cloths. He noticed the girls looked like Jessica Jones, Rachel Carpenter, Janet Van Dyne and several other female heroes he knew

Before Peter was able to answer the maids began to undress and wash him.

"H-Hey! What?" Peter double took as the girls began to act on the washing.

"Your meeting with Queen Morgan, My King. You must get ready." Jessica Jones said, readying Peter's cloths

"And your armour is ready if you wish to go out today." A maid who looked like Felicia Hardy nodded

"Queen Morgan?" Peter asked, as a girl looking like Laura Kinney began to dry him off.

"Yes My King." Said maid nodded

"My King, your clothes." A maid that looked like Enchantress spoke.

Peter began to try and get dressed but the maids got to work, dressing him with Peter being so confused he didn't know what to say

"There My King. Ready for the rigours of the day." Enchantress spoke.

"Thanks..." Peter was still confused. He was now dressed in blue linen trousers that were snug but also had some freedom and didn't show off TOO much below his leather buckle belt. He wore a blue wool shirt that was covered by a red leather jerkin with a black spider necklace; he also had dark red leather boots. Every inch of him was regal, but he sure didn't feel it; he thought someone was having him on.

And then... A crown was put on his head.

"There...Our King." Janet smiled as she traced down his back subtly feeling his strong back.

"Damn..." Peter felt the weight of it on his head.

"My King, you need to come to the main hall." Laura spoke

"O... okay." He nodded in confusion, following them

He saw tapestries of him winning victories over his various foes: Dr Octopus, both Goblins even Kraven the Hunter. He passed a balcony which showed a kingdom filled with homes, fields, taverns, blacksmiths; the works.

'What... is going on?' He thought

"My King?" Felicia asked kindly

"Felicia, what's going on?" Peter asked

"You are to meet Queen Morgan. She's come a long way to see you My King." Felicia answered

"... What?" He asked

"You mustn't be late." Felicia answered

"Wait Felicia." Peter reached out to her but she backed up in worry.

"We must go." Felicia spoke tearing slightly in her words.

Peter raised an eyebrow as they quickly left, turning to the door in front of him

They entered the room, it was a grand hall: decorative shields and swords, banners depicting a black spider in front of two fields of red and blue. There was a giant hearth in the centre of the room and a fire place behind the King's seat.

"Wow." He muttered in amazement, walking to the throne. He noticed a familiar symbol all over the place. A spider symbol

The doors opened from two soldiers opposite of each other and Laura began to proclaim "Queen Morgan Le Fay, Queen of Magic Arcane, Lady of Magical Beings and Ruler of the Mystical World."

"Thank you my dear." Morgan entered as graceful as a swan.

"... You!" Peter gasped, recognizing her from the party

"Your Grace. It's an honour to see you at last. I've heard of your greatness." Morgan curtsied seeing Peter.

"I... err... Thanks. The same?" Peter muttered before he looked confused to see her holding her hand out expectedly "Huh?"

"You DO remember how to greet a Lady, Your Grace?" Morgan asked

"Oh... oh! Oh right!" He nodded, grasping her hand and kissing it.

"A gentleman as well as a warrior." Morgan smiled "You may go." she spoke to the maids.

"Yes Your Grace." They bowed and left with small sobs.

"It's good to see you King Peter." Morgan smiled

"... Thanks... Queen Morgan." He said in confusion and suspicion

"May we sit?" Morgan asked

"Yeah..." Peter nodded and removed his crown so he could nod properly.

Morgan covered her mouth to hold back a laugh as the two sat at a very large table.

"So...Queen Morgan..." Peter spoke

"Yes." She smiled as two wine carriers poured two metal flute cups with a fine red wine. "Thank you."

"No..." Peter denied the drink.

"It's rude to let a lady drink on her own without the Host's consent." Morgan spoke

"I'm shaking off a hangover." Peter answered honestly

"I see." She said in slight surprise "Well... I suppose it IS early for wine."

"Water my king?" the cup bearer asked

"Do we have any coffee?" Peter asked

"C-Coffee?" the bearer asked in confusion

"… Water please." he muttered

"At once Your Grace." the bearer went off to get water.

"You're a kind ruler, King Peter." Morgan smiled

"I guess." Peter answered not letting his gaze from Morgan waver.

"No, you are. Yours is the most peaceful kingdom which is why I wanted these talks." She said with a small, peaceful smile

"So...may I ask...WHY you came over to talk? Is it a social visit?" Peter asked as a cup of water was put into his hand "Oh, thank you."

"My King." the bearer nodded

"No. It's about an alliance between our kingdoms." she smiled

Peter took a drink "An alliance?" he asked after swallowing

"Of course." she nodded

"Between us?" Peter asked as he put the cup down and looked at her carefully.

"Our kingdoms." she nodded, running her hand across the top of her breast lightly

"You *ahem*. You want to join our kingdoms?" Peter cleared his throat and blushed slightly

"Why yes. It's for the good of the country and for our people." Morgan explained exposing more of her upper leg.

"What... what's going on Vivian?" Peter asked after a calming breath

"You...You remember?" Morgan asked in surprise

"Yeah. What did you do?" Peter asked

"How... How do you remember?"

"I don't know. I just do." Peter answered

"It seems my spell didn't affect you properly...I wonder why..." Morgan answered

"What spell?" Peter frowned

"I used a spell to turn the modern world into the world where knight and magic once ruled." Morgan answered

"... Why?" Peter groaned "And why am I a king?!"

"Because of your costume." Morgan answered

"... What?"

"You remember your costume? You were dressed as a king. My spell worked on everyone who was wearing a costume on Halloween; all of them transformed into their costume. Do you understand?" Morgan asked

"... So my friends where dressed as maids?" Peter muttered

"I guess. Maybe they were feeling frisky. But in any case: I've transformed this world and now...I'm Queen of my own world and you: King of your own." Morgan answered

"Why did you do that? ... Who the hell ARE you?!" Peter groaned

"My titles aren't a joke or something I've made up King Peter. I AM Morgan Le Fay, Queen of Magic." Morgan answered

"... The real one." He groaned

"That's right. I've spent ages being alone and hunted. Is it wrong to have a world where I can be me once again?" Morgan asked

"You're robbing people of their lives." He said simply

"The world robbed me of mine!" Morgan retaliated "My whole life: my home, my family, my friends..." She began to tear up." What's wrong with wanting a second chance?"

"Nothing but... this world has long since passed." He frowned sadly

"That's why I wanted this world...to let me enjoy it just a lifetime longer." Morgan answered

"And what happens when the spell wears off?" Peter asked "Is this permanent or does it just 'last a life time'?"

"It's a life time. More specifically MY lifetime." Morgan answered

"Which is HOW long?"

"If I use my eternal youth spell..." Morgan spoke softly

"Forever...But not?" Peter asked

"A millennium. A thousand five hundred years at most." Morgana answered

"And what happens after that?" Peter asked "Does the world return to normal like you never cast the spell back to the MOMENT you did the spell?"

Morgan nodded.

Peter sighed, he could see that this was not the way for things to go; but he saw the hurt in Morgan's eyes.

Besides, if everything will go back to normal what's the harm?

"... Cast the spell on me to. I'll keep an eye on you." He frowned

"What...?" Morgan asked

"Use the spell on me." Peter repeated

"Why?"

"Because you look like you need someone to look after you. And if this spell is temporary I'll wait." Peter explained

Moran looked in shock... before she hugged him

Peter reciprocated the hug and felt a small warmth trickle down his jerkin; he knew this feeling, he's had enough heartbreak to know it. "I do have one question." he asked

"What is it?" Morgan asked

"Why were my maids crying?" Peter wondered

"Probably unrequited love due to social class differences; the girl dreams of a man she cannot have so they try to get as close as they can." Morgan answered "Or... you fucked them as their King and they were afraid you would marry me for our peace treaty and they might never get to 'feel you' again."

"You know...I can believe that." Peter deadpanned; he broke the hug. "Peace Treaty?" he asked

"Oh, yes...The *ahem* Peace Treaty." Morgan cleared her throat "We have a few choices. Trade or similar situations; or a marriage contract or such."

"Well, let me talk to my maids and see what I did to them and we'll get to work; okay?" Peter smiled

"Fine." Morgan sighed, rolling her eyes

"I won't be long." Peter reassured her, his swordsmen who were there stood to attention "Make sure you keep our guest safe."

"Sir!" they stomped their feet in assurance

He noticed the swordsman looked like Logan as he went deeper into his castle.

He tried to look around the castle for his maids, which was difficult since it was a large castle. But he managed to find: the armoury, the library and the treasure room. "Come on where are they...?" Peter thought as he saw a small group of Ladies In Waiting. "Excuse me. Excuse me. Sorry to disrupt you but do you know where my Maids are?"

The Ladies in waiting were eerily similar to Jean Grey, Emma Frost and Susan Storm. Each dressed in dresses that only expose their feet and their arms. Emma's dress was a silvery white, Jean's was emerald green with gold trim and Susan wore sapphire blue.

Emma's hair was braided into a ponytail and let down to her back. Jean's hair was draped down her left shoulder and was beaded. Finally Susan's hair was like a bob-cut but a single elvish like braid over her right eye.

"They are in their chambers, My King." The Emma look alike curtsied in a polite tone he was not use to hearing from the White Queen

"And where ARE their chambers?" Peter asked

"Down the hall and to the left." the fake Jean added

"It's hard to miss." the double of Susan followed

"Much obliged." Peter bowed and left

"Our King." They curtsied and carried on walking

Peter ran as fast as he could, heading for said chamber and skidding to a halt at the door

He knocked awaiting an answer. He DID hear voices behind the door "Who is it?" Janet's voice spoke

"It's me Peter." Peter responded

"THE KING!" her voice shouted making the other voices go in a panic

'The hell is going on in there?' Peter thought

After a few seconds Julia walked out carefully closing the door behind her "My King. I beg you a few short minutes before we are ready."

"... Okay?" He muttered

Julia was slightly looking away from Peter that got his gears whirring in his head 'What did I do?'

A small series of knocks alerted Julia "We're ready My King." Julia bowed and opened the door revealing the Maids.

"Hello?" Peter asked as he entered

He saw the Maids standing to attention at the foot of their beds "Our King." they bowed politely

"Okay...I want to ask you something and I want you to be honest."

"Of course Your Grace." They nodded

"Have I...ever...made advances towards you?" Peter asked as carefully as he could.

"... Advances?" The Janet maid asked

"Have I been an untoward king? Have I taken advantage of you in a compromising position?" Peter asked

"You have NEVER taken advantage of us." The Felicia one nodded

"Then why do you shy away from me? What's making you nervous?" Peter asked wholeheartedly.

"You didn't take advantage of us. We wanted you to." The Laura nodded

"You...you WANTED me to have you?" Peter shook his head in shock

The Maids kept their lips quiet as they were embarrassed.

"You can speak." Peter allowed them to talk.

"Yes. We wanted it." The nodded in embarrassment

'Wow...even in this world I've got women problems.' Peter thought

"What will you do Your Grace? Now that you know our feelings for you." Enchantress asked

"... I don't know. I mean... I'd have to marry Queen Morgan for the peace treaty right?" He muttered

"True. But Kings can have concubines." Laura pointed out

"I guess that's true. I'd have to check it...Look all I wanted to know about your feelings towards me. Don't worry about your position as my maids; that is secure. I'll go talk to Queen Morgan and hopefully we can move forward from this." Peter smiled as he aimed to leave through the door.

The Maids hearts were a flutter. Their King let them stay on and hopefully they would be together one day...if Queen Morgan allowed it

They all hugged each other, holding back tears.

They were so happy

*with Peter*

'Marriage, concubines...a medieval world for 1500 years...this is a lot to take in...Still as long no long term damage is done.' Peter thought walking back to the Great Hall.

'Well... at least everything will go back to normal after.'

"Hello Your Grace." Morgan bowed

"Queen Morgan." Peter reciprocated "I hope that my soldiers have kept you safe."

"Very thoughtful of you but I CAN take care of myself." Morgan rose.

"True, but it does not mean you HAVE to." he smiled

"Such a gentleman...Now for the Peace Treaty..." Morgan spoke

"Yea... yea... right." he nodded nervously

"So...how should we proceed? Through trade? Marriage?" Morgan asked producing a leather folder that contained all the legal parchments.

"W... what do you think?" Peter asked, not use to this scenario

"I think...it'd be best for everyone...if we wed. It's more...permanent than a "Trading Contract"." Morgan blushed

"... Okay then." Peter nodded, gulping

"You...you agree?" Morgan asked

"Yeah." Peter reassured her 'Who knows, it maybe not that bad.'

"I... will make it worth it." She smiled, running her hand over her stomach

"Alright then." Peter spoke as he went down on one knee, seeing it as the proper way for a king to act "Will you, Queen Morgan, marry me?"

"Yes, King Peter. I would love nothing more."

Peter smiled; although he knew he was playing into someone else's fantasy he did admit this WAS kind of exciting.

But he was surprised when her purple lips pressed against his.

Peter gazed into her eyes and saw tears slowly forming. He guessed they were tears of joy and right now that's what he wanted for her: joy. He entered into a hug with her holding her close; Morgan instantly reciprocated.

The two stayed there, holding each other close

*time skip*

It was some time later; Peter had begun to grow a beard, apparently it was for his good lady fiancée...but I think it's because he wanted to rock an Aragorn beard. Either way he was clean shaven for today, the day he and Morgana were to get married.

"Your Grace." his maids begun to dress him in his royal wedding garbs.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Peter smiled seeing his maids, who were also permitted to be his lovers after his consummation with Morgan.

They all smiled as he was dressed, taking their time and kissing his body lightly as they did

"Okay, okay. We'll have time for that after." Peter smiled. He was dressed in a pair of Royal Blue trousers, Blood Red shoes and jerkin that was concealed by a golden accented red and blue cloak with a golden spider on the back.

"Okay My King." The Janet maid nodded

The maids bowed and left leaving Peter to don his crown once again. He thought happily 'I know this is Morgan's fantasy...but somehow...it's more like reality.' He shook his head "Time for the main event." He left and headed straight for the altar that was hosted outside in the forest where magic had shaped it into a chapel.

"Awesome." Peter grinned as music began to play

"Your Grace." the people at the wedding bowed, even the priest...who looked eerily familiar to Stephen Strange.

The music changed, it was now: Here Comes The Bride. Peter didn't turn imagining his wife-to-be's face in his mind.

She walked down the aisle. Morgan Le Fay.

But he DID turn his head when he realized she was standing next to him

Morgan was dressed in a beautiful white and silver wedding dress, its veil was styled like starlight and spider-webs, the threads along the sleeves and actual dress were woven like elvish markings: interwoven, free-flowing and precise.

"... Wow." He muttered in amazement

"You look pretty "wow" yourself." Morgan smiled

"Please rise." the priest spoke

As Stephen spoke the words to bind Peter and Morgan together, now came their vows. They both had prepared their own, hoping to surprise the other.

"Morgan... My Queen... when we made plans for this wedding it was for peace between our kingdoms. Now I consider you one of my closest friends. Hopefully, soon, I can call that love as I hold you close while protect our homes." Peter smiled "I will hold you, protect you and be by your side from this day forward My Queen. My wife."

"Peter...My King...I hoped that this union will bring peace between our kingdoms. Now seeing your kindness, your passion and your loyalty to both your people and to me, I hope to call this arrangement "Love" as I have lost my heart to you." Morgan smiled behind her veil, crying. "I will love you and be by your side from this day forward My King. My Husband."

"You may kiss the bride." Steven said, closing the book

Peter lifted the veil and saw his blushing bride. With a single move, he began to kiss his new wife; softly, tenderly, passionately.

The people, both magical and mortal cheered. Flower petals fluttered down among them, white and red.

As they broke their kiss they gazed into each other's eyes; they began to walk down the aisle arms linked like a chain that wouldn't be broken. All the while the people cheered at the union of their King and Queen.

*time skip- later that night*

Peter and Morgan arrived to their bedroom; the people in the great hall had left, the festivities had ended but for Peter and his wife it was just beginning. The two began to embrace passionately and slowly strip each other's clothes, Peter's well-toned and defined muscles while Morgan showed her bare breasts to her new husband.

Well... Not that she hid her breasts too much before now

"Are you ready?" Morgan asked

"Yes, My Queen." Peter smiled as he lifted her to the bed, letting her fall gently on the soft furs that was the quilt

"Morgan." She whispered

"Morgan..." He passionately kissed her then trailed down to her breasts.

"Hmm...P-Peter..." Morgan moaned gripping the softness of the quilt.

"Please..." she whispered

Peter complied and begun to trace down, kissing his new wife's body tenderly until he reached her vagina. He started to lick it softly like he was stroking a kitten.

"Oh Peter!" She moaned, melting and yielding to his touch

"Ready?" Peter asked as he crawled forward to his wife's lips and his erect cock just touching her pussy.

"Hhhhmmmmmm!" She moaned, nodding against him

Peter kissed her tenderly and entered her moist pussy slowly. There a sudden jolt of euphoria electrifying Morgan, it was ages since she felt a man inside of her...and she was loving it. "Hmm...M-m-Hmm..." Morgan moaned begging for more.

Peter smiled, nodding as he began to move in and out of her with a steady rhythm.

"Ha, ha, ha..." Morgan panted as she felt her husband's cock fill her pussy with a forceful and warm feeling.

"M-Morgan..." Peter moaned as he neared his limit.

"PETER, I LOVE YOU!" she moaned, cumming

Peter came straight into his wife's pussy; he filled the moist passage with enough sperm to get pregnant within the coming months. He gazed into her watering eyes and smiled "I love you too." Peter smiled kissing her tenderly.

"I...I think...our concubines want some love..." Morgan teased

"Tomorrow my love. Tonight...Tonight is OUR night." Peter snuggled with her.

Morgan smiled, rolling them over and rests her head on his chest "Good."

*time skip, years later*

It was about ten years later, Morgan was sitting by the river bank with a blanket on the ground; she was drinking from her goblet of water seeing the beauty around her. The cheer of seven children close by were in front of her and chasing them playfully was a bearded Peter. "I'm gonna catch ya! I'm gonna catch ya!" he joked

"No you won't!" they called back.

Morgan chuckled lightly.

She knew that, one day, they would die. And one day, this would end. But she and Peter... Hopefully they could have them again in the other world

"Oh...I got ya!" Peter caught them.

"No fair!" they pouted

"Get father!" a girl proclaimed

"Uh-oh!" Peter was piled on by his children

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" He screamed as he was covered

Morgan smiled and shook her head "Okay, that's enough. Leave your father alone."

"Yes Mother/Mother Morgan." they answered except one boy who went over to her.

"My boy...Enjoy playing with your siblings?" Morgan asked

"Hmm-hmm." he nodded hugging his mother

"You're such a good boy Mordred." She stroked his dark brown hair

"Love you Mother." He smiled

*A few months later*

Peter and Morgan were in their bedroom, the two were in an embrace where she was pregnant with her second child. Peter was back from defending his kingdom with his men and he received a proper hero's welcome from his wife and lovers. "Ah, ah, ah...My, My love...You...you're so rough!" Morgan moaned lovingly

"War does that you you...But you and our children give me strength to return!" Peter answered kneading his hands into Morgan's breasts that were producing milk as he squeezed lovingly.

"K-King Peter..." The Enchantress Maid begged for her king rubbing her pussy.

"I-I'm..." Peter reached his limit and came into Morgan's pregnant pussy.

"AH...! P-Peter...Our child...is calm now..." Morgan collapsed onto her husband

"I guess he gets it from his mother." He joked with a loving kiss.

"Our-our King..." Janet Maid moaned exposing her pussy

"I guess it's their turn." Morgan smiled pulling herself off

"I guess so." Peter smiled with a hard cock "Amora..." He ordered

"M-My King..." she smiled as she pushed herself onto Peter's battle hardened cock filling her pussy filled with Her Queen's cum and her King's seed.

The chambers where filled with more and more moans, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room

Peter had already had sex with: Morgan, Amora, Janet, Julia, Felicia and Jessica. Now he was finishing with Laura. "AH, AH, My...My King..." Laura moaned as she was on sitting on him, her breasts lactating and rubbing against his chest with her four month swollen belly.

Peter begun to rub his experienced hands on her breasts and lick her nipples suckling on her teats.

"N-No...that...that's for the baby..." Laura moaned

"Did you say "no"?" He asked teasing, increasing his speed.

"N-No My King..." Laura answered

"I'm sure you did...You know what happens when you say "No" right?" Peter asked stroking down her back and began to knead her ass.

"M-My King!" Laura panted and tightened up as Peter begun to tease her asshole.

"What do you never say?" He grinned

"Never...Never say..."No"!" Laura moaned as she was reaching her climax

"Good girl..." Peter smiled as they both climaxed at the same time.

The pair fell onto the bed where Morgan and the others were sleeping. Laura kissed her King on the chest and fell to sleep "We...love you...Our King..." She drifted off

Peter turned his sights to Morgan who was asleep; he gently grasped her hand and smiled thinking 'I love you...all of you...'

*Time Skip*

It was now a hundred years since Morgan's spell was used

Peter felt older but retained his youth, he was disheartened by the fact his lovers and his children with them had died, but their legacy lived on within their children and grandchildren. His and Morgan's children were old enough to inherit the throne; Mordred looked the spitting image of his father yet his mother's dark hair. And their daughter Guinevere, whom they affectionately call Gwen; she looked like her mother but with brown eyes.

"Father, what will you do after you and Mother will abdicate?" Mordred asked

"We will just relax." Peter smiled "But we will be there if you EVER need advice."

"A Wise King listens." Mordred smiled

"We'll miss you." Gwen hugged her mother not realizing that they still had years left on the throne

"Oh my dear. We won't be far. We'll be close by." Morgan answered motherly.

"Yea Princess. We'll always be here." Peter smiled

Gwen snuggled in close to her parents; though Mordred thought it was infantile...he joined in. He always put family first, that's why he always helped his half cousins with their work; he'd always be there for family.

They all would.

"Now...What's on today's agenda?" Peter asked

*time skip*

It was the last day.

When the sun set, Peter and Morgan would die and the spell would end

Peter looked like himself still; his hair was tied at the back and was tinted grey from age he didn't sport a beard as he wished to leave this world as he entered. His clothes were regal in nature but they were more free fitting, he looked like his old Spider-Man costume except for the black being replaced by the gold.

Morgan was dressed like an elvish queen: an silver accented with dark green flowing robe. Her hair was now silver as starlight and free-flowing like the Milky Way.

Peter took a long inhale and exhaled just as slowly "1500 years..."

"Our kingdom thrives...and so did our children..." Morgan leaned into her husband of so many years.

"Our last day of this life..." Peter sighed

"But what a life..." Morgan kissed his cheek.

"What a life." Peter smiled "My Queen... My Lady Morgana... My love."

"Will you still love me when I'm old and grey?" Peter joked

"But of course I do." Morgan followed suit.

Peter chuckled "Morgan...when this ends...I'll find you again."

"W-What?" she gazed lightly.

"I'll find you when the world returns to normal. And then I'm going to kiss you." Peter smiled

"Peter..." Morgana kissed him tenderly "You may not remember..."

"I don't care. I remembered when the spell first changed the world...I'm sure I'd remember on the reverse." Peter stroked her hair exposing her beautiful eyes. "I'll remember you my love."

"Then to our hopeful future my love... Let us make this a night to remember." Morgan asked

"One last night together...King and Queen." Peter smiled

Morgan shook her head as she began to strip "Husband and wife." she cried happily.

Peter smiled, crying and kissed her

*The next morning*

The dawn rose, it seemed like an eternity...but now the world, bathed in the morning of November first...faded back to Modern Day New York.

Peter awoke in his costume, that of a bloodied king. The party had ended and people were gone. His hangover was gone; yet he remembered EVERYTHING from that world. Every sensation, he made a promise to his wife in that world and he intended to keep it.

He quickly stood up; taking off running towards the energy source he left Morgan at the night of the party

He noticed Morgan power walking off. "Morgan!" Peter shouted

Morgan turned and saw Peter running to her. "Peter..." she teared up

"Morgan, wait!" Peter called out as he collided with her in a racing hug which ended with him embracing her.

And he kissed her.

With all the love their long, long life together grew.

"Told you I'd remember." Peter smiled

"You did..." Morgan kissed him again.

*Epilogue*

It has been five years after New York had reverted to normal, and Peter and Morgan where married once more

Morgan and Peter had lived her fantasy once for what seemed an eternity, but now they were ready to live it for real. Peter's company was thriving and they were well looked after for their family.

The family were sitting in the park, Peter and Morgan leaning against each other as their son was running around acting like a plane and their daughter picking flowers to make a crown for her mother.

"Here you go Mommy!" The daughter smiled, giving the flower crown to her mother

"Thank you Gwen dear." Morgan smiled, lowering her head so her daughter could put it on her

Peter smiled as Gwen went and hugged them both. "I haven't forgotten you daddy."

"I know..." Peter smiled

"Dad, Dad come on!" Peter's son called

"What is it Mordred?" Peter asked

"There's something over here!" Mordred responded

"Alright..." Peter got up slowly "What is it?" He asked walking over to his son.

"It's...this! TAG! You're it!" Mordred cheered and ran off at a pace

"... Hey!" Peter yelled, running after his son

"Boys..." Morgana smiled

"Mommy...when will our baby sister be here?" Gwen asked rubbing her mother's stomach

"Not yet. And we don't know if it's a girl Gwen." Morgana smiled

"It will be a girl!" She nodded

"Then I hope you're right." Morgan rubbed her daughter's head, seeing her husband lift up their son onto his shoulders.

This wasn't a fantasy...This IS their life!

 **End. But more stories to continue.**


	2. Death Chapter 2

**Spider-Man Holiday One Shot Stories**

 **Day of the Dead - Death**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Mexico, November first. Arriving by plane was Peter Parker; he had always heard of the Day of the Dead, but he had never experienced it. So he took some of his vacation days and flew to Mexico. "Phew...good thing I came now and not in the summer. I'd buy nothing but water." Peter joked

He was sent here by the Bugle to take pictures of the festival this year as news was slow, his last assignment before he was leaving the newspaper to become a science teacher at a collage close to his flat.

"Okay. Now to find Diego..." Peter thought as he left trying to find his contact.

"OOF!" he and a woman grunted as they bumped into each other

"Oh, sorry." A woman smiled after she pulled back. She had long black hair and her face was painted up like a skull

"It's fine." Peter waved off, the woman walking away to re-join the party

"Peter? Peter Parker?" A local asked

"Diego Montoya?" Peter smiled

"That's right. Welcome to Mexico." Diego smiled "Let me show you around."

"Sure." Peter nodded

After showing Peter around the town they arrived at the hotel.

"Wow... this place is nice." Peter nodded

"Glad you like it. I hope you don't mind the decorations." Diego helped with his bags.

"No...No I like it. So...Not sounding rude, what exactly IS: the Day of the Dead?" Peter asked after seeing the decor: cheerful skulls, skeletons in fiesta wear, candy skulls...sounds grim but it was festive and exciting.

"A day where we celebrate the lives of those that are no longer with us." Diego explained

"Like: family, friends?" Peter asked

"Of course. You have someone who you miss?" Diego asked

Peter, not giving a verbal answer, nodded. He remembered Uncle Ben and Gwen. His parents. And his clone Ben Reilly

"Yea... yea I do." Peter nodded

"Well, we'll bring you a candle for all the people you remember; a way to honour them." Diego smiled

"Thank you." Peter nodded, smiling

"I'll let you get settled in. We'll be beginning the party soon, so don't take too long." Diego left the room.

"Thanks." Peter nodded, heading in

Peter put his clothes away. He sighed and stretched out on the bed, though it was comfy he had to go sort out the article for the Bugle.

"Okay... so what sort of pictures do I need?" he wondered

*Time Skip*

Outside Peter had his camera and saw the city buzzing with excitement and people on holiday. He wore his Daily Bugle badge so he could officially take photos of people without being looked at funny.

He was smiling, taking pictures of the partying crowed

"Thank you." Peter waved, he turned around and saw the woman he knocked into back at the airport "Oh sorry...Hey...it's you."

"Sorry. Oh hello again. You DO appear in different places don't you?" the woman asked with a smile

"Huh?" Peter asked, tilting his head as he took in the woman's appearance PROPERLY this time

She had long black hair and a white skull painted upon her face as the rest of her face was painted dark grey. She was about the same age and height of Peter but she bore D-cup sized breasts. She was wearing a long, sleeveless black dress with a small diamond cut out of her bust to show her chest

"Wow...you...you're kinda dressed for this aren't you?" Peter asked

"Thank you...you're kind of like a sore thumb." the woman commented with a smile

And by that... she meant a simple t-shirt and jeans with his camera

"I guess." He laughed, noticing she was suddenly wearing a sombrero '... Was she always wondering that?' He wondered 'And why does she feel familiar?'

"Maybe...I can help show you around for a while?" the lady asked kindly. "Maybe get you some appropriate clothes for the occasion?"

"Yea sure, why not." He shrugged "After you Senorita." He said with a rubbish accent

"I hope there's a store that'll help sort that accent out." the lady teased

*Time Skip*

The sun had gone down and the party had stopped, everyone going to the graveyard to pay their respects.

Peter's "date" had gone to get some alter gifts for Peter's candle effigies for his family and loved ones. He lay them on a pedestal and lit each one; one at a time; carefully making sure that he didn't let the flame die out mid-way the lighting.

"They say that, tonight, the dead return to the world of the living and accept their gifts, watching over their loved ones." Peter's 'date' said from behind them

"I hope it's true." Peter smiled seeing her "Thank you for getting these."

"It's no trouble." She smiled "And... it is in some ways. But it isn't in others?" She sighed

"What do you mean?" Peter asked

"... You never asked who I was, did you Spider-Man?" She whispered into his ear

"H-How did you...?" Peter asked in shock

"I have been with you... and them... every time." She smiled, her hand brushing the candles

Peter focused more intently "Death...?" He asked

"Yes Peter." She smiled, cupping his cheek "I was there every time, by your side... I was with the crying child who made a mistake, I was with the lover who lost the one who held his heart, I was with the man who lost his brother... and I was with the warrior who avoided me and refused my embrace."

"Why...Why're you here? Why're you with me?" Peter asked feeling slightly betrayed yet...also feeling consoled.

"It is the Day of the Dead. The day... where the lives of those gone are celebrated. The day... where I can pass on Earth and join the celebration dedicated those I have taken to their final resting place." She explained

"Well...is it rude to ask you to the dance?" Peter asked

"No... I was hoping you would." She smiled

Peter got up and escorted Death over to the dance floor, granted there was a fair paced music going on at the minute; that soon changed when the band increased it to "Fiesta". "Can you dance to this?" Peter asked with a smile

"Please." Death smiled as she started to dance expertly, her hair and dress flowing with the air; emphasizing her beauty and techniques. "I've done this before." she commented

"This is my party day, now... let's salsa!" She grinned, grabbing his hand and dancing in joy

Peter and Death danced all night and well into the next day. Everyone had left for home; the Day of the Dead was officially over...but for Peter and Death, both of whom had a touch too much of tequila, headed back to Peter's hotel room: laughing, running and with the beginning of a making out session.

"I have come to admire you from the years I've seen you, Peter." Death said, trying to be quite but also laughing fairly loud

"I...never knew that about you..." Peter smiled as the two almost stumbled into his room.

"Not many people know ANYTHING about me." She giggled

"Well...How about..." Peter asked pinning her to the bed. "I try and learn?"

"Go ahead." She laughed "You'll be doing what Deadpool and Thanos has never done!... in this continuity anyway."

"Then let me try..." Peter kissed the Entity of Death. Contrary to what he originally thought, Death's touch wasn't cold; it was warm...and soft...REALLY soft.

It was... inviting

"Ready for Second Base?" Death exposed her D-Cup breasts, freeing them from her already free-flowing cloak.

"Ready." He smiled, kissing and sucking the nipples

"Hmm...Hmmnn..." Death moaned and pulled Peter in closer to her breasts, rubbing them against his head.

"These are beautiful." Peter grinned

"That's something: You, Wade and Thanos agree on..." Death teased

"Have they ever done this?" Peter asked as he began to nibble and pinch while kneading and sucking her breasts

"Oh! Oh One Above All...Y-You multi-task?" Death moaned

"Yeah...I've gotten good at that." Peter smiled "And... I have sticky fingers." He winked, playing with her nipple with one finger making her go wild.

"AH! Oh...Oh One Above All...Y-You're technique...!" Death moaned as her dress slipped down further exposing her nude body.

"Wow...shaved..." Peter smiled

"Yes." Death nodded, blushing

Peter traced down Death's supple breasts and began to edge closer to Death's bald pussy; gazing at it Peter, who WAS tipsy, began to kiss and lick it.

'It tastes great!' He thought, happily eating the entity of death out

"AH! Oh...Oh One Above All! Y-Your tongue!" Death moaned feeling herself coming to orgasm and to squirt.

Peter was surprised when she suddenly came, squirting

"Wow..." Peter licked his lips and saw Death blushing. She'd never came that hard by a mortal's hands before, let alone squirt that hard.

"Oh...I'm so...!" Death covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"It's fine." He smiled, moving her hands away "You are beautiful"

"You're just saying that..." Death blushed

"No...No I'm not..." Peter kissed her tenderly. His member was growing in size, which was not unnoticed by Death herself.

"Wow." She muttered, feeling the hardness against her leg

"Sorry...But...I AM making out with a beautiful woman." Peter praised her.

Death blushed, and smiled

"Do you...?" Peter asked, giving a quick glance at his trousers

"Yes..." Death nodded "Please."

"Okay..." Peter pulled down his trousers exposing his 10 inch long and 6 inch thick cock.

"Oh my..." Death gazed at it. His name WASN'T misdirection. "Truly amazing." She whispered

"Ready?" Peter asked as he positioned himself over Death's pussy.

"Please." She nodded

Peter entered her pussy, it was: warm, soft, enticing.

He moaned, thrusting in and out of her

Death had never felt a man's cock pleasuring her in a LONG time; she felt every vein pulsing inside her pussy rubbing her in all the right places.

"P... Peter!" She moaned, shuddering under his touch

"What...What can I call you?" Peter asked kissing her neck

"What?" Death asked

"A-A nickname...a pet name..." Peter asked "Just...just calling you "Death" is demeaning." he answered as his speed increased.

"A...A Friend...once...once called me...T-Tara..." Death answered as her pussy was aching for Peter's seed by now.

"Tara. Beautiful." He grinned, speeding up a bit

"P-Peter..." "Tara" moaned as she began to kiss her "bed-buddy"

Peter kissed back, rubbing her body until she came

"You came already...?" Peter asked

"Y-You're so big...it'd be impossible NOT to..." Tara smiled drooling a little smiling at Peter.

"And I haven't been fucked in so long." She smiled

"Must be lonely being immortal..." Peter asked

"It is...but when we find a lover like you...it's worth it..." Tara teared up

"But... once the sun rises again... I will no longer be on the mortal plane." She cried softly

"W-Why?" Peter asked "What can I do to make you stay?"

"I am an ethereal being Peter. I do not exist in the real world... Except for this one day a year." She cried softly "I will see you in your dreams, at least once a month."

"Can I do this within those dreams?" Peter asked pushing himself once again into his "Bed-Buddy"

"No." She cried "We would just be minds. We wouldn't get any pleasure."

"Well then...Let's make the rest of the day last." Peter offered as he kissed her tenderly, flipping her on top and letting her ride him.

"Please... come back here in a year." She moaned, bouncing in his lap

"I...promise." Peter moaned as his cock was straddled within her pussy.

A light began to crack through the window, dawn was coming. "P-Peter...T-The dawn..."

"I better...make sure...THIS counts!" Peter moaned cumming into Death's pussy.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she moaned as she came

The dawn came as soon as Death came; the light hit her and started to disappear "I'll see you...next year..." She kissed Peter and vanished. "I'll see you... in your dreams." She whispered, before she was completely gone

"Until December...Tara." Peter spoke to himself.

*time skip, one year*

'One year...a full year since I've seen her. I can't believe it...but I'm here again.' Peter thought 'I also can't believe that Tara's friend was that taxi driver Joel.'

He went forward into the airport's departure section hoping to see Tara again, like he did one year ago.

"Guess who?" A voice said, slender white fingers covering his eyes from behind

Peter smiled, turning around to see his love... and a child standing next to her

"Tara? Who...who's this?" Peter asked

"Our son." Tara smiled, wearing the same dress and a black sombrero "Miguel O'Hara Parker."

"Our...Son...?" Peter looked at them both, he couldn't believe it...but the resemblance was uncanny. Miguel looked exactly like him when he was a babe. Peter glowed brightly and hugged his son along with his mother.

"D-Dada?" Miguel asked

"Yes Miguel. Dada." Tara smiled

The family was together. And happy

"I've thought about you...every day..." Peter whispered to Tara.

"I know." She smiled "I was there... when you were showing off for me."

"Can you blame me?" Peter chuckled "I've got some days off...We've got LOT'S of catching up to do."

"Dada." Miguel hugged his father

*Time Skip*

It has been three years and now… A marriage

"I can't believe you're doing this, Webs. I thought Wade was the one obsessed with her." Logan commented

"Key word there: obsessed." Peter replied "She fell in love with me, I fell for her."

"Well...it'll prove something." Logan added

"Yeah? What's that?" Peter asked getting ready

"It shows you're suicidal. You know Thanos and Wade have been trying to have her for...EVER." Logan chuckled

"No one thought you'd marry Jean. Yet you are." Peter smiled

Logan rolled his eyes at that

"Ready?" he asked

"Ready." Peter smiled.

It was the Day of the Dead once again. Peter made sure they'd have over 18 hours for Tara to stay.

Peter smiled, Miguel sitting on his Aunt May's lap before the traditional bridal tune started

Tara walked down the aisle, while most brides wore white; she wore black with red and yellow patches like a Mexican fiesta dress. "You look beautiful." Peter whispered to her as she approached the altar.

"Thank you." She responded quietly "And you look great to." She smiled, adjusting his bowtie

The procedures carried on the Priest asked for the rings to be given to Peter and Tara...that is until a titan slammed down...this guy's face looked like if Emperor Palatine fucked a prune.

"... Damn it." Death growled

"I REJECT this union! Lady Death is not worthy to marry this puny mortal!" Thanos, the man with the purple ball-sacked face titan proclaimed

"So you are saying I'm worse than a 'puny mortal'?" Tara grinned, using Thanos' words against him

"No I'm saying this puny mortal isn't worthy of YOU!" Thanos rebutted

"I'm marrying Peter, Thanos! LEAVE!" Tara snapped not noticing the groom was swapped with someone else.

"HMMNN-HOOMN!" Peter tried to shout through being tied up. But he HAD a contingency plan: The only person in the Marvel world to take on Thanos and the person who tied him up single-handed and WON. And she was at the wedding.

The mighty... SQUIRREL GIRL!

But she wasn't needed as black webbing was fired from Miguel's fingers and wrapped around Thanos and the one who tied up Peter, the two being pulled inti the ground.

"R-Release me child!" Thanos shouted

"Yeah let me down kid! I was close to marrying her!" the second one shouted

"Deadpool?!" Thanos shouted

"WADE?!" Tara shouted in annoyance

"ARGH! You...!" Peter gritted his teeth at the two as he escaped his bonds. "Well done Miguel. Sorry about this everyone. Honey...I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Tara smiled... Before Thanos and Wade where dragged to hell.

"Now...where were we?" Peter smiled

*Time Skip*

Ten years.

It has been ten years since Peter first came to Mexico for the Day of the Dead and met Death.

"I love you too." Tara smiled as she embraced her husband.

'Our day of the year...' Peter smiled as they entered the hotel room they first made love in.

"Oh Peter...You remembered." Tara cooed

"Of course I do." He smiled, kissing her

Peter arrived at eleven fifty PM on Halloween; he went back to the same hotel and met his wife. This was their tradition, and likely that tradition ended with a new child...well once every five years wasn't bad. He and Tara managed to keep their marriage strong all this time. Peter begun to strip Tara's clothes off, exposing the breasts she used to nurse their children. "I never get tired of your body..." Peter rubbed her sides and breasts.

"And...I never...get tired...of your touch..." Tara moaned kissing her husband deeply.

"I see you at least once a month..." Peter said, kissing her pale skin "... But since we cannot touch each other truly it makes this one day a year SO much more special."

"True. But... at least you can now see me outside of your dreams." She smiled

"Now I know why people called Thanos "crazy"..." Peter joked

"Yea... but you DO love showing off for me." Tara smiled, kissing him before she moaned at his touch

Peter had over twenty hours to make love to his wife...and he wasn't going to waste a second. He lay her gently down on the bed, kissing her while stripping off her clothes.

Tara smiled, and flipped them over so she was on top "What first my love?" She smiled, her breasts waving lightly

She opened her mouth, taking the head in her mouth as she moaned. Peter had started licking her pale pussy at the exact same time, the two in a classic 69 position

'S-So good...' She thought taking her husband's dick into her mouth begging for his seed

'I love this woman...' Peter thought as he began eating her snatch

The two just moaned as they lovingly played with each other

Tara came first, squirting on Peter's face. Though she did it on occasion, she was still embarrassed doing it.

But she smiled happily as his cum filled her mouth

"Hmm...S-Sweet..." Peter mumbled licking his lips.

"So thick...And STILL hard?" Tara moaned

"It's you...of course I'm hard." Peter smiled as Tara slipped her pussy closer to his cock and positioned herself to a more comfortable position.

"I've missed this." Tara smiled, moaning as she slid onto his cock

"I've missed this too..." Peter commented happily as he felt his wife's pussy again.

"Hmm...S-So...hard..." Tara moaned as she began to thrust with Peter's phallus.

"A year without you does that." Peter grunted. Only being able to fuck once a year meant that Tara stayed tight and Peter was a bit built up

"Ah, ah, ah, ah...F-Fuck..." Tara moaned as she felt Peter's hands caress her breasts tenderly.

"Y-You just...got tighter..." Peter kissed her neck while: thrusting faster and playing with her nipples.

"I love you!" Tara panted

"I...Love you...too..." Peter moaned as he came inside of his wife.

Tara moaned, her head falling back in pleasure as she came with her husband

"A...Again..." Tara asked

"Alright...But...I want to try...somewhere else..." Peter smiled caressing her ass.

"... We've never done that before." She blushed

"It's our tenth anniversary...I think we deserve something special..." Peter whispered in her ear seductively

Tara blushed and smiled

"You ready?" Peter asked slowly slipping from her pussy.

"Yes." Tara nodded, rolling over and getting on all fours. She smiled, shaking her ass lightly

Tara gasped, shuddering a bit while Peter spread her ass-cheeks as well

"So...soft..." Peter muttered as he pushed in gently. His wife seized up lightly as she felt her husband's cock enter her through her virgin hole.

"... Fuck." She hissed in slight pain

"Hey, hey...I'm here..." Peter comforted his wife as he pushed all the way into her ass 'FUCK this is TIGHT!'

"I-I'll...re-remember this...P-Peter..." Tara moaned happily

"In not a bad way...I hope..." Peter smiled

"S-Shut up..." She teased. "O-One Above All...Y-Your...your dick...I-I'm cumming!"

Peter grunted as he felt her tighten again, but kept going

"Ah, ah, ah...!" Tara came squirting onto the bed sheets and unintentionally spraying her husband's cum from her womb.

"Oh Tara..." Peter spoke a bit dark but also concerned.

"H-Huh...?" Tara turned her head and felt her husband pulling out her ass.

"We'll have to refill that pussy of yours..." Peter smiled

Tara's eyes widened, gulping.

Peter pulled his still erect cock out of his wife's ass making her moan as it made an almost audible "pop". "Here. We. Go..." He rubbed her belly

"P-Peter...Hmm!" Tara moaned as she felt her husband push inside her with a single thrust.

"W... where did you get such... energy?!" She moaned as he relentlessly pounded her pussy

"Being Spider-Man...And fighting a shit tonne of enemies...with lack of my wife's touch...It builds up..." Peter explained as his thrusting increased.

"FUCK!" Tara screamed as she came "PEEETEEER!"

As Peter came into Tara's pussy she didn't squirt it out, mostly because Peter's cock was plugging it. "FUCK!"

The two collapsed onto the bed, panting.

Peter's cock slipped out of Tara's pussy and landed on top of her entrance, his breathing was heavy feeling his wife close on him. "I love you..." He smiled

"I love you to." She whispered

*Time Skip*

Peter was fighting in New York; he was working with the Avengers and fighting the Squadron Supreme.

"This is getting old." He frowned, jumping around the place

"Zarda, squash the bug!" Night-Hawk ordered

"My pleasure!" said villainess roared as she struck towards Peter.

"Arachnid!" Peter snapped, webbing the woman's face "Why do people ALWAYS get that wrong?!"

"GAH!" Zarda snapped as she felt webbing on her torso and then thrown into a car via a slingshot.

"Okay you Batman-Faker...Just you and me!" Peter cracked his knuckles

"No. Just me." Night-Hawk scoffed

"What're you...?" Peter asked not leaving his gaze from Night-Hawk

And Zarda's body exploded.

"ARGH!" Peter screamed as bits of Zarda's armour pierced him.

Night-Hawk didn't even flinch.

"Peter." Tara gasped. This was a battle where people COULD die, so she was here as her husband fought

"SPIDER!" Hawkeye called out

"I told you...JUST me." Night-Hawk spoke with an emotionless voice.

But the Spider-Man wasn't finished. He growled, pulled himself to his feet. His eyes closed and he took deep, calming breaths. This shocked Night-Hawk, making him take a step back

"Peter..." Tara rubbed her wedding ring seeing her husband rising like a man possessed from the ground.

"What...?" Night-Hawk gasped but began to punch Peter in his back hoping to push the shrapnel into his body even further.

"GRNN!" Peter gritted his teeth taking the pain and grabbing Night-Hawk's wrist into his hand

"Sorry... but my Wife would kill me if I died here." Peter growled, black smoke seeming to pour out of his body

"Peter...what...?" Tara gazed at her husband trying to decipher WHAT the smoke was.

"What...ARE you?" Night-Hawk shuddered

Peter gripped the villain's throat and forced his head so Peter's mouth was near his ear "I'm Spider-Man." he stated simply and broke Night-Hawk's arm by twisting it.

When the smoke died down... he was in a new suit. A white and black suit

"Hubba-hubba...my dear husband..." Tara smiled seeing her husband in this new and VERY good looking suit.

It was a mainly white suit with a black skull like spider on his chest, the legs leading down his arms and legs. There were also black accents on his side, as his waist as a belt and on his shoulders. Finally he had lens in the normal Spider-Man style but in red with black borders around the edges, the white of the suit having a slight red tint to the material in the right light.

"Wow...This is...Tara?" Peter asked seeing his wife in plain view while he was awake.

"Looks like you being with me so much has basically made you a 'medium world' being.

"If that means what I think it means..." Peter smiled hoping to hold her hand but heard Hyperion fighting Thor.

"We can wait till we get home." Tara smiled

Peter nodded, crouching down into his classic pose

"... Party time." He grinned

 **End. But more stories to continue.**


	3. Crystal Chapter 3

**Spider-Man Holiday One Shot Stories**

 **Bonfire Night – Crystal**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

November fifth. A special date for two reasons. One: It was the day Doc Brown invented time-travel in 1955 and gave us the flux capacitor. Two: England remembers the day of the Gunpowder Plot and Guy Fawkes. Peter was on a business meeting with his company hoping to help in Europe.

"Hnnmm...Nice place London, good shopping district." Peter smiled looking at his presents for Aunt May. "Now...the important business."

"... The London Eye!" he called, looking at the biggest Ferris wheel in the world

*Time Skip*

Peter walked down to the Ferris wheel and noticed the long line going to it. 'Guess this place is popular.'

With a sigh, he lowered his head a bit and joined the line

'Here we go...' Peter thought, but he knocked into a woman standing in front of him "Oh sorry."

"It's fine." She dismissed

"You...come here often?" he asked

"No. First time." she replied with a kind smile

"Me too." Peter grinned back as they progressed along.

He felt like the blonde haired woman was familiar... But then again he DID know a lot of women with long blonde hair and blue eyes

The line moved forward quite quickly, it was more or less half an hour, which was better than waiting an hour.

The two smiled, and got into the compartment they were given.

"Miss." Peter offered her to go in first.

"Thank you." the girl smiled

He nodded, following her into the booth... carriage... thing

The two began to ascend and observe the sights of London: The O2 Arena (formerly known as The Millennium Dome), Big Ben and The Houses of Parliament, The River Thames...besides the hustle and bustle...it WAS a sight to behold.

From way up high, it was beautiful

"It's amazing...such history within these streets and in this city..." the woman smiled

"I guess you don't get out much." Peter chuckled lightly

"Not really." She sighed

"Well like you said: London, ALL of England, has bounties of history. I'm sorry I never asked your name. I'm Peter." Peter introduced himself.

"Crystal." She smiled

"So, what brings you to England?" Peter asked

"Broke up with my boyfriend, wanted a trip." She sighed

"Oh...man, sorry to pry." Peter apologized

"Not your fault. Johnny was an ass." She shrugged "He wasn't a bad guy, just a bit of an ass."

"Johnny...Johnny...I know a Johnny, like what you described but not as bad I think." Peter answered

"You...ever wonder if you'll meet someone better?" Crystal asked

"I guess." Peter shrugged

"Well...that's one reason I'm here...to meet people. Where Johnny was...was too close to his home. People knew me." Crystal added

"New place, new identity." Peter decoded it

"Yea." She nodded

"Listen...I'm on the last few days of a business trip. Maybe I can accompany you for your holiday here." Peter offered

They stopped near the top, they saw at an angle that new people were coming on and people going off. "Looks like out time is almost up." Peter commented "But you can't deny that view."

"True." She nodded

As they descended and left the Ferris wheel, Peter and Crystal decided to take a tour of London's iconic streets and shops.

"Wow." Clara muttered

"I know...it's amazing. Hey, there's the Tower of London." Peter pointed

"Let's go there!" Crystal smiled going in the direction

"GAH!" Peter yelled, stumbling

*time skip*

"It's amazing what people believe...but those jewels were beautiful." Crystal smiled referring to the superstition of the Six Ravens at The Tower and the Crown Jewels.

"Ditto." Peter smiled

Crystal's and Peter's stomachs rumbled, being on their feet all day and walking around had finally caught up to them. "Aha...sorry. I skipped lunch..." Crystal blushed

"Ditto." Peter smiled

"So...where do you recommend?" Crystal asked

"Hmm...Never been to England for the food, so let's get adventurous." Peter smiled

Crystal nodded, following him

*Time skip*

"Well I've got to admit...That was a good Italian meal..." Crystal smiled rubbing her filled belly.

Peter agreed with a polite burp. "I've got to admit it. Yeah." he smiled

Crystal giggled, covering her mouth

"You have a cute laugh." Peter smiled

Crystal blushed and covered her mouth

"I mean it." Peter smiled

'Thank you...' Crystal blushed

She looped her arm around his as they kept walking

They headed for Peter's hotel. "Well this is me. I've got a room here, so..." Peter spoke

"R-Really? Cause...I'M here too." Crystal showed a key card with the hotel's logo on it.

"Weird." He chuckled

"Mind if I ask you if you want a drink in my room?" Peter asked

"I...I'd like that." Crystal smiled

Peter nodded, smiling, as they entered

Inside Crystal saw that Peter was in one of the upper levels of the hotel, in the King Suites. "Wow..." Crystal was in awe.

"Thanks." Peter smiled

"So...what can I offer you? Cordial, tea, coffee?" Peter offered

"... Tea?" She shrugged

"Okay." Peter put the kettle on. "So...besides leaving an ass of a boyfriend are you here for the tourism?"

"Yep." She nodded

"Looking for anything for your family?" Peter asked

"Yeah...I got a big family." Crystal smiled

"That's good." He smiled

"How about yourself?" Crystal asked

"Err...just me and my Aunt." Peter answered as he poured the water on the teabags. "And her husband."

"That explains the gifts." Crystal chuckled "Oh, thank you."

"Yeah...He's a good guy. Just a bit concerned about my step-cousin." Peter sat down

"Who is...?" Crystal asked

"J. Jonah Jameson." Peter answered

"Wow." She chuckled

"Yeah...shock for me too when it happened...but I'm happy that my Aunt is happy." Peter sighed

"That's good." She smiled

*Time skip*

"Can I escort you back to your room?" Peter offered

"Please." She giggled

Peter lead her down and realized that Bonfire Night was about to begin. "Oh nuts...I'm going to miss the fireworks." Crystal pouted "And I've got this...spare ticket." she reached into her pocket.

"... Mind if I come with?" Peter asked

"Sure. I'd like the company for these...Toffee Apples." Crystal smiled

"Then let's go." Peter smiled

Outside the two managed to get to The Thames Bridge and just caught the start of the fireworks. "They're starting!" Crystal smiled pointing to the sky

Peter smiled as he saw the multi-coloured explosions in the air

"Wow..." Crystal gazed upon the explosions

"I take it you're not used to seeing fireworks." Peter asked

"No, they're beautiful..." Crystal answered as more fireworks exploded in the air

"... who are you really Crystal?" He asked innocently

"I...I can't tell you." Crystal blushed

"Come on Crystal. Why can't you tell me?" Peter asked as the lights illuminated London

"I... am an Inhuman." She lied, looking into his eyes

"Wait...as in Black Bolt and Medusa "Inhuman"?" Peter asked

Crystal nodded feeling ashamed. But she felt a hug around herself.

"It's okay." He smiled "Wait... Crystal?! You mean... as in Johnny Storm's ex?!"

"Yeah...Yeah THAT Johnny..." Crystal sighed feeling hurt from the memory...but reassured from Peter's care.

"Man... now I feel guilty about moving in on my friends ex." Peter laughed

"Don't...I broke up with him...I came here to get away..." Crystal admitted "Wait... Best friend?"

"Err...yeah. This might be a problem..." Peter thought

He then made the familiar 'devil horn' hand gesture and Crystal worked it out

"Y-You're..." Crystal was in awe

"Yeah...I'm him." Peter nodded

"... How did I not see it before?" She sighed

"I hid it well...Are you...are you REALLY over Johnny?" Peter asked

"Not entirely... but I only broke up with him a week ago." She shrugged "Why?"

"I don't want to feel bad after this." Peter answered and kissed her as a firework exploded as their lips met.

 **End. But more stories to continue.**


	4. Spider-Man Holiday Hiatus Explanation

Spider-Man Hiatus Explanation Page

To our loyal fans: This page is here to inform you that this specific fan fiction will be on different hiatus lengths because of the different length of time between holidays.

Grey and I apologise to all who want new chapters but this is a "Date Specific" fan fiction. The story started on Halloween and it was a Halloween chapter. And we'll continue with this trend as it isa formula that works for this story and for us to work on other stories.


	5. Liz Allan Chapter 4

**Spider-Man Holiday One Shot Stories**

 **Christmas – Liz Allan**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

A chill in the air; the smell of mulled wine, mince pies and pine trees is dancing through the air. Frozen rain flutters to the ground in flawed and unique shapes; it's the start of December and the whole city is abuzz with sleigh rides, snowball fights and the talk of a jolly fat man to deliver presents to boys and girls around the world.

Why yes, it was Christmas time.

And one Spider-Man was swinging around hoping that the villains would have enough Christmas Cheer to not ruin the holidays

Luckily, it seemed as if they did

"Huh, what do you know...Even Doc Ock isn't a Scrooge this time of year." he quipped

"Looks like I can head home." he smiled

'Now, I have a hot date with a lovely woman.' Peter thought with a smiled heading back to his home

"HONEY! I'M HOME!" he called as he entered through the window

"Hi Peter." Peter's girlfriend smiled as she saw her boyfriend come through the window

"Hey Liz." Peter smiled, taking his mask off

Liz grinned at hearing that.

Elizabeth 'Liz' Allan was an old school friend of Peter's who turned out to be a mutant. Utilizing her powers's the red head became FireStar, joining up with Iceman and Spider-Man to protect New York for a year or so. Over that year FireStar and Spidey grew closer and closer, eventually becoming a couple and revealing their identities to each other... And old friends who had a brief relationship where reunited. That had been three years ago. Currently they shared an apartment with Peter working for Horizon Labs, a place that rivalled Stark Industries with their Technological breakthroughs, IceMan had returned to the X-Men and Liz working as a horse breeder and trainer

"I know, I'm sorry." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist as he felt her body temperature go up to warm him up. She was not out on patrol, because of the small bump that was her stomach. Yep, she was pregnant

"How's work at the stables?" Peter asked

"Fine, the mares are resting in. But there ARE people asking for a sleigh ride this time of year." She smiled

"That's good." Peter smiled "You sure you don't want me to help? Horizon will understand me taking some time off to help you and the horses."

"I'm fine Peter...besides I've got some days off anyway. There's no need for you to take work off." Liz answered with a kiss

Peter smiled, returning the kiss "I'll have a shower and then movie." Peter asked when they separated

'Okay...Stage One is a go.' Liz thought as she began "Operation 12 Days"

Peter had done so much for her, for EVERYONE, and she wanted to reward him for what he had done but had no idea how... until she had heard '12 days of Christmas' one day when out shopping

"Okay...Peter will be about ten minutes...I better prepare." Liz spoke to herself and got her "festive" underclothes on.

*time skip*

"Man...I needed that...Huh; what's this?" Peter examined a note that was straight in front of him.

"Got movie in the bedroom. I picked out a good one. Love Liz." Peter read from it.

He shrugged and did as the note said, walking to their bedroom

As he opened the door he saw a sight that almost gave him a bloody nose.

"Oh my..." Peter gazed upon her.

"I take it you like it" Liz asked

She was wearing a red bra and a red thong with green vine like patterns. She also had green stockings that connect to a red garter belt and she also wore red heeled shoes. She was also wearing green lipstick to go with her eyes and hair

"Ready for a NON-silent night?" Liz asked

"Oh yeah..." Peter smiled as he got onto the bed with her.

Liz straddled her lover's hips, kissing him lovingly as she pulled his towel away

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." Liz moaned as their tongues connected within their passionate kisses

She soon broke the kiss and pecked his nose before she kissed down his neck and chest, going lower and lower

"Liz..." Peter smiled as Liz went down to his ten inch cock, kissing it and held it in her hand.

"I was waiting all day for this." She smiled

"I live to please." Peter smiled

She winked, licking the cock from base to tip before kissing the head

"Hmm..." Peter moaned as he rubbed her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair and slowly pushed her forward.

She let him control her, slowly taking his cock into her mouth.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." She moaned feeling his cock in her mouth and continued to lick it in a circling motion.

"Oh fuck Liz! You're so good at this!" Peter moaned, bobbing her head slowly and carefully

"Ah haff goob prappis." She spoke which actually translated to "I have good practice." and continued to teas her boyfriend.

"F... fuck!" Peter grunted

As Peter came into his lover's mouth she drunk it down and begun to keep him hard by rubbing his member.

She kept her hand nice and warm, rubbing it up and down his slick member

"How was your gift?" Liz asked kindly

"Oh... so nice." He smiled

"Good...Cause that was just Day One of your gifts..." Liz smiled

"Day one?" He asked

"Hmm-hmm. Day One of Twelve Days of. Sensual. SEXUAL. Christmas..." she smiled

*the next day*

'Twelve Days of Christmas...of SEX? I can't believe she's done this for me...' Peter thought "But... it'll be awesome." He chuckled

Back at his home he was wondering what Liz had in store for him tonight...although he was wondering about the baby, he didn't want to hurt it.

"We need to be careful." he sighed

As Peter walked in his home he saw Liz making a mug of hot chocolate for them both. "Hi Peter. Here." She smiled handing a mug over.

"Thanks Liz." He smiled, kissing her before taking the mug

"So, shall we snuggle?" She asked

"Is this the second gift?" Peter asked

"The gift comes later." Liz smiled

Peter shrugged and finished his drink, following her to their room

Liz began to strip down exposing a VERY skimpy elf costume. A see through white night dress, with red fluffy trim; atop over a snowflake motif bra and panties that were almost transparent...

"Err..." Ghost fell unconscious with a festive nosebleed...he had been drinking the mulled wine again and this scenario wasn't helping.

"Beautiful." Peter smiled "And VERY fitting Ms FireStar."

"I thought so too." She smiled as she lead him on the bed. "Now...The second gift." She smiled as exposed her feet and caressed his phallus through his trousers.

"Oh..." he gasped in surprise, moaning "This is new."

"I thought...we can still have fun...while we're waiting for the baby." Liz smiled as she continued her gift to her boyfriend.

"Oh fuck!" Peter moaned as her soft feet moved up and down his rod

"You like?" She asked

"V-VERY much!" Peter moaned as her silk sock covered foot caressed his cock.

She smiled, her toes tickling her lovers head.

"L-Liz...I-I'm..." Peter moaned as he felt his climax reaching

"Do it Pete. Cum over my sexy feet." She grinned

"FUCK!" Peter came on his girlfriend's feet. "Man...Ten more days..."

"Hmm, hmm..." Liz smiled as she slipped off her cum stained silk socks 'Ten more days...' she thought since Christmas was also the last day.

*day three*

'Day three...I wonder what ideas Liz has for today?' Peter thought as he was coming back from the office

He threw his jacket off and dropped his suitcase by the door

'I hope she's not to mad at my being late...' Peter thought in worry "Liz...Honey I'm home." Peter called out

"You're late." He heard her voice say

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry." Peter apologised "The experiment went on longer than expected."

"Don't you WANT my gifts?" She asked knowing that she WAS going to give it to him

"Of course I do!" He frowned "But I miscalculated a bit!"

"You'll have to prove it to me." Liz smiled leading him to the bedroom

"Of course!" He nodded, kissing her

"Hmm...now...sit down..." Liz spoke

"Okay...?" Peter nodded

"Your pants...pull them down." Liz ordered removing the ribbon from her hair

"What're you...?" Peter asked as he exposed his erect cock. What? He's been expecting this all day, give the dude a break.

Plus, his lover was about to do something VERY sexy for him

"Now..." Liz fell to her knees while keeping their baby safe and wrapped Peter's cock with the ribbon tying off his ejaculation.

"L-Liz...what's this for?" Peter was worried

"Time for your third gift..." She smiled as she wrapped her tits around his cock.

"Liz! Oh... your tits are so soft babe!" Peter moaned

"Good..." She smiled as she rubbed her breasts against his cock; though the ribbon WAS there she continued to tease Peter knowing he would cum from it being removed.

"Oh... the baby's gonna love them." Peter moaned, smiling

"I know...Because I know you love them." She smiled as she began to lick his head

"L-Liz!" Peter moaned wanting to cum

"C... come on baby! Let me cum!" He groaned

"No. Not until you learn..." She teased as she took his head into her mouth and began to tease it with her tongue.

"L... Learn what?" He grunted

"Learn...to be ready for your gifts." She answered as she began to deep-throat her lover's cock.

"Oh fuck!" Peter groaned

"Hmm, hmm, hmm." She moaned as Peter's cock was twitching like mad

"L-Let me cum! Liz!" Peter begged

As Liz removed her mouth from Peter's cock with a pop she hugged her tits around his phallus once again and removed the silk ribbon.

"FUCK!" Peter yelled as his cum shoot out and covering Liz's chest, face and hair

Liz giggled as she thought of a joke "It's a white Christmas." She smiled

Peter chuckled a bit, falling back "Good one." He smiled

*Day 4*

"Okay, no more being late. Last time was weird and wonderful but this isn't Halloween!" Peter swung to his apartment as Spider-Man and arrived in time.

"LIZ! I'M HOME! AND ON TIME!" He called

"Peter!" Liz smiled seeing her lover and gave her a hug.

"Hey...how're you feeling?" Peter asked

"We're fine. I think the baby likes my gifts for you." Liz smiled

"... Kinda creepy." He chuckled nervously

"I think it likes the idea of giving instead of receiving." Liz smiled

"Well I'm happy to GIVE you love." Peter smiled kissing her.

Liz smiled, returning the kiss

"Hmm..." Peter moaned with a smile

"Ready for the Fourth Gift?" Liz asked

"I guess." he chuckled

"Come on then." She smiled as she led them to the bathroom.

"Err...Aren't we...?" Peter asked

"Nope...You're a dirty boy and we need to clean you." She smiled lustfully.

Peter chuckled as he and Liz entered the bathroom, his lover striping him

"What's with the plastic stool?" Peter asked

"Ever hear of a "Full body wash"?" Liz smiled as she turned on the shower

"Erm... no." Peter said with a raised an eyebrow

"Well...You sit down...and I wash you." She smiled as she made Peter sit down and got the shower scrub on her hands and lathered herself up.

"O... kay?" He shrugged

"Ready?" Liz asked as she hugged Peter with her sopping wet, soapy breasts and began to massage Peter starting from his back.

"Yea." He muttered, chuckling

"Now...just relax." Liz smiled as she began to wash him and letting him feel her up as she repositioned his arm.

Peter blushed and laughed a bit

"Y-You like?" Liz asked as Peter's arm and hand tickled her gently under the suds.

"Yea... it's kinda fun." He laughed

"Good...I learned it for you..." She smiled as she felt his finger's reach her pussy but then began to rub against his front their chests rubbing against each other.

"Y-You're so cute...doing this for me..." Peter smiled

"I love you, what's why." She smiled

"I love you too." Peter smiled as he kissed her tenderly as she sat on his knee rubbing against him.

Peter moaned into the kiss, kissing her more passionately

'I'm glad we're just playing. It's lovely that we've got this time.' She smiled thinking of the next day.

*Day five*

"And here we go again." Peter laughed, diving into the open window of his home

'I really hope that it's nothing much. 12 days of this is going to bust my balls.' Peter thought

"Hi Love." Liz smiled as she strode into the room in nothing more than Santa lingerie that has five golden rings around her breasts and torso area.

"Wow... five golden rings." Peter laughed

"You like?" She asked giving a little spin

"VERY much." Peter smiled

He smiled, walking towards his lover

"I hope you like this...I've been practising all day." Liz smiled

"Practising what?" Peter asked

"Sit down and I'll show you." she smiled

Peter nodded, sitting down

"Now...enjoy the show..." she smiled as the lights dimmed and music turned on

'What're you...?' Peter thought but soon became aroused as she began to dance...a STRIPTEASE dance!

Her hips swayed slowly as she ran her hands up her side's and over her breasts before gliding up her neck and through her hair, her body still swaying with the music

"Wow..." He smiled as he aimed to pull his trousers down but was stopped by Liz. Who then began to grind on his lap with her waist.

"No, no, no." She smiled, massaging her waist into his lap again "Not yet baby."

"Not yet?" Peter smiled as he groped Liz's breasts making her moan happily.

"Yes. No touching." Liz moaned, taking his hands off her

"Oh..." Peter pouted lightly knowing her gift was still going on.

Liz smiled as she landed lightly and began to trace down Peter's body using her fingers to caress him.

She then pulled back, her body still swaying alluringly to the music as she reached up and began to slowly undo the buckle of her large pointless belt, throwing it away. She then turned her back to him and began to take her clothes off, body still swaying and making sure not to show any 'naughty' stuff

"Oh man...L-Liz...Y-You're so fucking hot!" Peter panted as he was excited

"I know." She smiled, flames starting to lick her body

"S-Seriously, Liz you're fucking hot! You're catching fire...again!" Peter spoke in worry.

"I was doing it on purpose." She rolled her eyes, letting the flames fade away. "'You're hot', I have for sexily glide over my skin. Joke."

"Sorry...But you DID look beautiful." Peter smiled

Liz smiled... and turned to face Peter

"Forgive me for being foolish?" Peter gave his Parker smile to his girlfriend

"Of course." She smiled "You can touch yourself now."

"Good." Peter smiled removing his trousers exposing his erect cock and began to rub it looking at Liz's burning hot body.

Liz continued to dance, running her hands over her body teasing as she stared at Peter's cock with hungry eyes

"Peter...you're making me blush..." she teased

"You're cute when you blush." He smiled, his hand going faster

'Now for the coup de grace.' Liz thought as she spun around and faced Peter.

Peter watched her intently as he continued to masturbate in front of his lover

Liz smiled and began to strip her top off down to her waist and making a "cold fire fan" covering her chest like a burlesque fan.

Peter panted, feeling his limit grow close as he watched Liz continue her dance

As she began to go faster the flames died down inch by inch exposing more and more of her beautiful breasts. 'L-Liz...I'm cumming!' He thought.

Seeing how Peter's cock pulsed, Liz smiled and got on her knees in front of his lap as she opened her mouth as wide as she could

He sprayed his seed over her face, with most of it shooting into her mouth. "S-So hot..."

"Yum..." Liz smiled happily swallowing his cum

*Day Six*

"I hope Peter likes today's present." Liz smiled

She rubbed her stomach gently "Oh baby...I hope you don't pick any of this up just yet. Wait till you're eighteen; please?"

She looked at herself in the mirror and revealed a feathered bra and panties. "Yeah...I think he'll like this." she smiled

"I'm home!" Peter's voice rang out

'Show time baby.' Liz smiled "Coming..." she sung as strutted through

*with Peter*

Peter sighed, collapsing on the sofa

'Half way through...How much can Liz give me?' Peter thought '…It's the twelve days so I'm guessing twelve.'

Liz came in dressed in her feathery bra and panties as she did a small dance into the living room.

"... Wow." Peter muttered in amazement

"Get ready Love...It's gonna get hot in here." She teased as she slowly spun exposing EVERY curve.

"Just don't set anything on fire." He joked

"The only thing I'm setting alight...is passion." Liz smiled as she moved towards Peter and began to stroke under his shirt.

Peter smiled and kissed her

"N-No...Not yet..." Liz answered as she lifted his shirt off.

Peter raised an eyebrow at that

"I've got to show you how much of a fluffy girl I am." Liz answered stroking her feather's around his body

Peter laughed lightly as the feathers tickled his skin

"You like?" Liz asked softly

"V-Very." Peter chuckled "So... what's the gift today?" He smiled

"A "full body tickle massage"." She responded

"... Wow." Peter muttered

"So...just relax..." Liz smiled and began to stroke up and down him gently.

Peter nodded, relaxing

She began to rub up and down Peter's body, her stomach and breasts rubbing against his body while the feathers tickled him.

Peter smiled, holding back a laugh

Liz began to stroke down Peter's back with her long fingers caressing him like they were feathers.

"Pfffft!" Peter scoffed, holding back laughter

"Ticklish aren't you?" Liz smiled running her fingers down gently across his body.

"Yea." He nodded

"You ready for more?" Liz asked

"I guess." He smiled

Liz began to trace down Peter's body and ended at her waist and pulled his pants down slowly.

And the tickling didn't really get him hard

So she'd have to do a DIFFERENT kind of tickling. She began to rub him gently, hoping to make him hard.

"I'm glad you're happy Peter." Liz smiled as she continued to rub against his member.

"You always make me happy." He smiled

Liz smiled and exposed his member and stroked it lovingly.

"Hmmmm." Peter moaned "You're always good Liz."

Liz began to lick his cock as she stroked it hoping to make Peter feel good once again.

"F... fuck. I feel guilty." Peter moaned

"Why do you feel guilty?" Liz asked

"I keep feeling good, and you don't." He frowned, moaning

"You've made me feel good for ages Peter...I'm doing what you have done for me." Liz answered

Peter grasped her face and pulled her into a kiss

"Hmm, hmm..." Liz moaned as she felt their connection instantly even after 6 days of gifts.

"I love you." Peter smiled, kissing down her neck

"P-Peter...it's...not ready yet..." Liz moaned

"What isn't?" Peter asked

"Y-Your last present..." she answered

Peter sighed, pulling back

"I trust you Liz." he smiled and let her continue

She smiled, kissing him quickly

Liz began to increase her speed on her lover's cock and made him feel better within seconds.

"Fuck!" Peter grunted, cumming soon after

His seed sprayed onto her hand and he fell back into the settee panting heavily. "Hmm..." Liz smiled as she licked off his cum

"Always so tasty." She smiled

*Day Seven*

"Let's see...1 Partridge, 2 Turtle Doves, 3 French Hens, 4 Calling Birds, 5 Gold Rings, 6 Geese laying...Just glad that she wasn't premature." Peter listed off "What was next?" Peter thought as he mumbled the song going back home.

"... Maid a milking?"

"No...that wasn't it." Peter walked in to his home "I'm home."

"Welcome back Peter." Liz smiled as she projected herself as a swan

Peter covered his mouth, chucking softly

"What?" she asked knowing that what she did looked funny. She was dressed in a white bathrobe and tied her hair back with a simple black hair band.

"You look cute." He smiled

"It's part of a theme Peter...I've got something for you UNDER this." she acted cutely as she lead him to the bedroom.

"Oh yea?" He smiled

Liz spun Peter onto the bed and let him bounce a bit "Yeah." She answered as she stripped off and shown a VERY revealing stringkini.

"Mmmmm. Very nice." He smiled

"And it's going to get better Peter..." Liz smiled as she crawled towards him

"Oh yea?" He smiled

"Yeah...a "Black Swan" dance for you my love." She smiled as she began to do an alluring dance that aroused Peter's lower half

"Didn't we already do a lap-dance?" Peter joked, smiling

"True...but it's hard coming up with 12 different gifts for 12 days." Liz answered as she slowed down and pulled her panties off.

"True." He nodded, smiling

"It's getting closer to the 12th day...It's time for some CLOSER skin on skin." She smiled

"Closer?" Peter asked

She pulled down Peter's pants and began to straddle over it with her exposed waist. "Like I said...Closer." she smiled

Peter smiled, and kissed her neck and collarbone

"Hmm...P-Peter..." Liz moaned under his touch, but she wanted to make HIM feel good.

"Liz." He smiled

"I...no wait, stop. I-It's MY gift for YOU." Liz moaned stopping his hands.

"I know. I just wanted to be a bit intimate first." He smiled

"How did I wind up with such a good man?" Liz smiled holding him

"Because you are amazing." Peter smiled

"Hmm..." Liz smiled cuddling him close

*Day Eight*

"We're nearly done." Peter noticed, sliding into his home

"Hi Peter. Do you remember the eighth day of the song?" Liz smiled

"Swan's was yesterday...Oh yeah 8 Maid's a milking...Wait." Peter thought aloud and realised that Liz might be producing milk OR he'd have the mother of all blow-jobs.

"Oh great." He smiled

"I guess you've figured out your next gift?" Liz asked

"I've got an inkling." Peter smiled as he saw Liz wearing a kitten costume "Err..."

"Thought it'd be cute." Liz answered

"Very cute." He smiled

"Nya..." she mewed and nuzzled against him, then gently caressed his cock. "Kitties love milk."

"Kitty want her milk?" Peter laughed

"Nyes." Liz smiled as she exposed his cock which was already erect.

"You have to work for it." Peter teased, waving his cock in front of her face

"What must Kitty do?" Liz asked cutely

"You need to suck the milk out." Peter said, brushing his head against her lips

"Nyes Peter..." Liz smiled as she crawled on all fours and began to lick his cock.

"Good Kitty." he smiled, petting her hair

"Hmm..." Liz smiled as she licked his cock attentively and progressed to sucking it.

"Oh Liz!" Peter moaned, gripping her 'cat ears' lightly

As Liz continued her eighth gift for her lover, she began to rub her pussy in excitement...let's face it 8 days of foreplay will make ANYONE horny.

Peter groaned, as he felt his limit grow closer once again

"L-Liz!" Peter groaned as his seed sprayed into her mouth.

'S-So good...' she thought as she swallowed her lover's cum and began to lick his cock head clean.

She looked up at him, smiling and licking her lips

"Good Kitty..." He smiled stroking her hair.

*Day Nine*

"So... much... sex." Peter laughed as he walked in

"What's left? Was it...Ladies or lords?" Peter thought

"Ladies. My Lord..." Liz answered as she bowed in almost regal wear.

Peter laughed softly, wrapping an arm around Liz's waist

"Is this your attempt at regal cosplay?" Peter asked

"I am your escort for the evening My Lord." Liz smiled still in character

"My ESCORT?" he asked

"Of course; I am to show you an evening of "Regal Delight"." Liz answered

"Then... let's do this." He smiled

Liz began to kiss Peter intensively and let his hands caress her and she in kind. His hands rubbed up and down her corset free waist and stroked her ruffles.

"My Lady...you are beautiful." Peter smiled kissing her neck softly

"My lord... You are too kind." She moaned

"I think...We deserve a dance My Lady." Peter slipped his hand to the CD player and set the mood to romantic.

"My Lord?" She blushed, smiling

"You've treated me so well these past few days...It's MY turn to treat YOU like the Lady you deserve to be." Peter smiled as they danced the waltz

Liz blushed and smiled, setting her head against his shoulder

"I think...we needed this. Just two days to ourselves. Let me take you out." Peter asked

Liz sighed, nodding happily

*A half hour later*

Peter and Liz were dressed to the nines in faux-regal wear. Peter was dressed like an 1880's lord, like Ciel Phantomhive. He had booked a restaurant that was having an early 1890's theme.

"I can't believe that we're doing this." Liz smiled

"What? Having a nice dinner?" He smiled

"No..." She shook her head with a smile "I mean going to a themed dinner."

"Hey...I want to wait for a couple of days. Cause I'm guessing the 12th day is something worth waiting for." Peter smiled

"Yes it is." She smiled

As they arrived to their restaurant they heard the sound of "The Nutcracker Suite".

"Huh." Peter nodded

"Talk about being dedicated to the time." Liz chuckled

"What do you mean?" Peter asked

"The song was composed in December 1892." Liz answered

"Look at Ms History Buff." Peter laughed "And to think you use to be the Head Cheerleader who had trouble with science class."

"Thank you." They smiled, sitting down

After they ordered their drinks Peter raised his glass "To us and our baby."

"To us and our future." Liz smiled and clinked glasses

*Day Ten*

"Tenth Day...Ladies...Lords." Peter thought "... No idea." He shrugged

"My Lord." Liz opened the door...she was wearing a maid's outfit.

"Looks like I was right again." Peter chuckled "And again?" He smiled, walking in and wrapping an arm around her waist

"My Lord...It is untoward for you to have relations with the staff." Liz blushed, acting like a real maid.

"Think I care?" Peter smiled

He kissed and caressed Liz tenderly as she received it lovingly. "Hmm, hmm. M-Master..." Liz moaned happily.

"Yes?" He smiled, rubbing her ass under her dress

"This is...Forbidden..." She moaned lightly

"I don't care...I love you." Peter kissed her again as he rubbed to her pussy. "Plus, I am the King. I decide what's forbidden."

"Y-Yes, M-My Lord." She moaned under the weight of his touch

He smiled, pulling her panties down

"My Lord!" She moaned

"Shaved? Wow...you've REALLY gone all out; My Maid." Peter grinned seeing it.

He ran his finger's over her pussy lips, kissing her neck

"M-My Lord..." Liz moaned letting her lower body rub against his fingers.

"You're eager aren't you?" Peter asked "What've you got planed for the 12th night?" he asked whispering in her ear.

"Th... that is a secret." She blushed

"Can't you...tell me what it is?" he asked slyly as his fingers slipped inside her.

"No." She denied, shaking her head rapidly

"Okay...I'm going to punish you now...for being a NAUGHTY girl..." Peter smiled as he pulled his fingers out her pussy.

Liz whimpered lightly at that

"Lie on the bed." Peter ordered softly

"Y-Yes My Lord." Liz answered as she did as she was told.

"N... now what?" She asked nervously

"Now...I punish you...But not TOO hard." Peter smiled as he removed her shoes and socks exposing her bare feet.

Liz blushed, wiggling her toes

Peter smiled and stroked her feet with a finger. Liz began to giggle since she was ticklish there she tried to hold it back.

"Naughty, naughty." Peter smirked as he stroked upwards to her legs.

Liz moaned/giggled softly, giving into his touch

"What's that? Giggling? That won't do...won't do at all..." He put on a dramatic role and began to tickle her some more in retaliation of her tickling.

F... fahahahaha!" Liz burst into laughter

"You've got such a wonderful laugh Liz." Peter smiled as he trailed up her body tickling her as not so much so she's out of breath.

"M... master!" she laughed, tears falling from her eyes

"Hey, hey...let me see." Peter turned her around and saw her glistening orbs with sparkling tears "You're beautiful." he smiled

Liz blushed a bit, especially when he kissed her and returned it

"Hmm..." the two moaned and Liz felt his hands rubbing over her belly gently.

Ding, dong, ding, dong...

"Midnight." Peter smiled

"Eleventh day..." Liz smiled

"I think we deserve a small rest until then." Peter pulled the covers over them.

"You'll get it RIGHT away then." She smiled, rubbing her red painted fingernail down his chest

"Good night." Peter kissed her gently as the two went to sleep.

*The OFFICIAL eleventh night*

"Hmm..." Peter yawned as it was now Christmas Eve and the 11th Night of Liz's "12 Days gifts".

"I wonder what today is." He muttered, yawning

"Eleven Pipers Piping." Liz answered "Unfortunately I can't get 11 pipers. Most of them are busy and there's no-one CALLED Piper in New York." Liz joked as she entered wearing only a ribbon concealing her nipples and a bow concealing her pussy.

"So the substitute?" Peter smiled

"Well...I thought I could be an early Christmas Present..." Liz teased

"Can I open it now?" He smiled

"I think you should...but then naughty children who open presents early get coal on Christmas; don't they?" Liz teased exposing her back

"... You want me to ass fuck you?" Peter smiled, guessing what she meant

"Well...we've never done it before and...It'd be a nice gift." Liz blushed

"Okay. Can you get me some lube please?" Peter smiled

"Whoop." Liz produced the lube from her back

"Where were you...? Never mind; THAT was clever." Peter commented with a smile

He smiled, pouring the liquid onto his cock before he gently pushed Liz onto all fours. He then poured some lube on his first three fingers and slid his first finger into her anus

"Hmmnn...I-It's warm." Liz moaned

"It's only gotta get warmer." Peter smiled

Peter then slowly slid his other fingers inside and wiggled them around, spreading her hole

"P-Peter...S-So HOT!" Liz moaned as she fell to the bed face first still having her ass in the air.

"Nice and tight." He smiled

"Are...are you...going to fuck me now?" Liz panted

"Of course." He smiled pulling his fingers out of her

"AH, AH! S-So good..." She moaned happily

"I think you're ready now..." he smiled as he aimed for her exposed ass-hole.

Pulling his hips back, he thrust into her asshole

"AH! Oh...Oh god...So BIG!" Liz moaned, being abstinent from Peter's cock the past few days had made her REALLY horny.

"Y-You're so tight!" Peter moaned as he slowly began to thrust inside her. "I never knew this hole was so tight!" He grunted softly

"I...I'm going to cum!" Liz moaned feeling her pussy twitching.

"Already?" Peter asked in surprise, feeling her ass tighten around his cock

"I, WE never...done this before...!" Liz moaned as she deepened her ass onto his cock, hoping to let it last a little longer

"Oh fuck!" Peter moaned

"P-Peter...D-Do you like this gift?" Liz moaned as she felt her orgasm coming closer

"Yes!" He nodded, moaning

"I love you!" Liz moaned as she came on the bed.

"I love you too!" Peter came into her ass.

The two moaned, collapsing onto the bed

"O-One...more...gift..." Liz smiled happily as she snuggled into Peter's arms.

'One more day...' Peter thought kindly spooning her and feeling their baby in her stomach.

*Twelfth Day, Christmas Day*

"Merry Christmas." Peter smiled as his eyes reopened

"Merry Christmas..." Liz smiled turning around and kissing him.

"Twelfth day." Peter answered

"Last gift...but we're gonna need some breakfast and a shower first." Liz rubbed her nose with his.

"True." He smiled

After Peter had his shower and wiped off his sweat from the previous night, Liz went in and had hers. Peter went over to the pile of gifts he and Liz had gotten each other and Peter placed a small box on her pile and that was THE most important one there.

But he didn't want to start off with the best, so he put it near the back/bottom of her pile

'Good. Now...time for our Christmas Present.' Peter thought

Liz walked out of the bathroom, smiling

"Merry Christmas Peter." Liz spoke with cheer exposing her naked breasts and pussy. "What'cha doin?"

"Getting ready for us to open the presents." Peter smiled

"I hope you're not cheating..." Liz asked sultry.

"Would you know me to do that?" Peter asked

Liz hummed, tapping her chin

"Come on Liz...Let's just enjoy today." Peter hugged her softly as the pair were still naked.

"Okay." She smiled

"Now...what is the last gift you wanted to give to me?" Peter asked kindly.

"Don't you want to have these presents first?" Liz asked

"Yeah...I think we should go and open these presents first." Peter agreed with a smile

Liz smiled and kissed him before they gathered around the tree

Time passed; Peter and Liz opened all but two of their presents, well Liz has one EXTRA present.

"Go on, open it." Peter smiled as Liz picked up the small package

Liz opened the wrapping and saw a small box, big enough for a ring "P-Peter...is this...?"

"Open it and see." Peter answered simply

Liz opened it and it revealed a BEAUTIFUL diamond ring.

"Elizabeth Allan. Will you marry me?" Peter smiled

"Peter...YES!" Liz cried with joy and hugged him tightly.

Peter laughed, hugging them

"We're getting married!" She squeaked as Peter slipped the ring on her left hand ring finger

"Yes we are." Peter nodded

"Now...About that 12th gift?" Peter asked slyly

"I know..." Liz smiled and began to kiss him tenderly.

Peter smiled, kissing her lovingly

"Hmm..." Liz moaned as she felt Peter's cock-tip press against her pussy lips.

"I love you." He smiled

"I love you too." Liz reciprocated and pushed his cock into her pussy slowly, enjoying every second of it.

"Merry Christmas Peter..." Liz smiled

"Merry Christmas Liz..." Peter reciprocated as he thrusted faster and he held her close.

The two moaned loudly, loving the feeling

"P-Peter...D...Do you want to be on top?" Liz asked

"No... I like it like this." He smiled "The light makes you look like an angel."

Liz tightened up upon hearing that and smiled; she quickened her pace and felt her climax coming faster. "P-Peter...I'm cumming!"

"Same." He nodded

As the two came on the floor they rested within each other's arms and were exhausted. "This is...a Christmas...worth remembering..." Liz teased

"You said it..." Peter smiled

The two shared one final kiss, before sleep overcame then

*Time Skip*

It was about twelve years after that Christmas; Peter and Liz were married and they had two children together.

"Honey! I'm home!" Peter smiled as he opened the door

"Daddy!" A six year old blonde haired girl ran up and hugged her father happily.

"Hey baby girl." He smiled, picking her up

"Dad!" A twelve brown haired boy called out to Peter

"Hi son." Peter smiled

"Looks like I'm last again." Liz came out looking more curvy and beautiful than before.

"Nothing wrong with that." Peter smiled, kissing her

"Ew..." their children groaned

"Come on, it's been a long day and I'd like to be with my family." Peter smiled lovingly at his family as they went to their living room

"Santa came, Santa came!" their daughter smiled

"Yes she did Kara." Liz smiled putting her down

"Can we open them now?" Lucas their son asked.

"Of course you can." Peter rubbed his son's hair.

Peter smiled, sitting down as he saw his kids jumped at the presents

"You think they'll lose that spirit?" Liz asked

"I hope not. Well...not YET at least." Peter chuckled

Liz smiled, kissing him once again

"What a life." Peter thought as he saw his daughter and son open their gifts.

 **End. But more stories to continue.**


	6. Vampire Jubilee Chapter 5

**Spider-Man Holiday One Shot Stories**

 **New Years – Vampire Jubilee**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

It was coming to the New Year at the X-Mansion. People were still shaking off the bloated bellies from Christmas and Boxing day.

Most of the Institute was in a merry mood except for the few grumpier ones.

Or... the ones who are cursed.

Like Jubilation 'Jubilee' Lee who, from the looks she was given, hide away

'Look at them...they're all happy.' Jubilee thought "And they look at me... like I'm a monster."

"Where...where can I go? I'm not a mutant anymore; I'm a vampire..." Jubilee thought harshly against herself.

Yes, you read that right. Jubilee was now a vampire

"Maybe...Maybe I should leave. Somewhere I can breathe for a little while." Jubilee thought

She took a deep breath, standing up

"I'm gonna leave. A new year, a new chance. And I'm NOT gonna waste it!" Jubilee told herself and began to get her bags packed

"You okay Half-Pint?" Logan asked, entering her room with two beers

"Ah! Oh...Logan...It's just you." Jubilee panted slightly "I...I'm leaving. I need to clear my head."

"If that's what you want." He sighed "Call me later and I'll send you thirty odd bags of blood a month."

"Oh..." Jubilee smiled and hugged him missing his beers "Thanks Logan. You're the best."

"No problem." Logan reciprocated it without spilling his beer.

"You're like a daughter to me Half-Pint. Now, if you excuse me, Kitty and I need to talk about how we... *cough*... how we 'woke up' on Christmas." Logan smiled

Jubilee giggled at that and kissed his cheek "You two go good together." she teased "I'll call you when I can."

"Later Half-Pint." He chuckled, shoving out of the door lightly

*Some time later*

Jubilee had arrived at New York, a place she could blend in; let's be honest there are more diverse creatures and people here than any place in the Marvel-Verse.

She brushed her long white dress and adjusted her large hat with her green eyes shining through her sunglasses

"New York...and just in time for the Main Eve." Jubilee chuckled "Taxi." she called

Within seconds a taxi with the words "Mercury Taxi" pulled up and out came a kindly young man "Yes Miss?" he asked

"New York please." Jubilee asked

"Of course." the man nodded as he put her bags in the boot. "Allow me." he opened the door for her

"Thanks." she smiled

Jubilee flattened out her dress, making sure no light touched her skin

"So...New in town?" the driver asked

"Not really. I've been before; just for work though...now...Now I'm staying a while." Jubilee answered

"Sounds nice. Where do you want me to drop you off?" the driver asked

"Times Square...Joel" Jubilee asked

"Of course. I take it you looked at the picture on the back." Joel chuckled as he turned into the main road.

"No. You picked up me and a few of my friends before." Jubilee replied

"I know, it's good seeing you too Jubilee." Joel chuckled altering his mirror trying to see both out of his rear window and Jubilee's non-reflection '... What?' He thought

"It's good seeing you too Ragdoll." Jubilee smiled

"Is my mirror wonky or are you...?" Joel asked

"Am I what?" She asked

"A vampire?" Joel asked a little worried since he didn't want a good friend of his to die.

"... Been that way for half a year." Jubilee sighed

"Damn...sorry." Joel apologised as he continued to drive. "I didn't know."

"It's fine." She sighed "You remember that 'bombing' in San Fran six months ago? That was a vampire who undid all their coverings and exploded. Spreading their blood everywhere. That made everyone covered be hypnotised and leave the city to be converted. Dracula's son turned me personally." Jubilee explained

Joel shook his head with a deep sigh "THIS is why people think Twilight is a good franchise. Stick Cedric Diggory with abs on something and they make it attractable. Ridiculous."

"... huh?" Jubilee asked

"It's...basically: DON'T turn monsters into sex symbols, NOTHING good comes from it...except you Jubilee; you ARE NOT one of those vampires." Joel tried to explain as best he could.

"I would be... If it wasn't for healing factor blood. It keeps the edge off. Helps me stay in control of the predator." Jubilee sighed

"Makes sense. Listen: I have a healing factor; it's how I got my name. If you need any..." Joel offered

"Thanks Joel. But Logan is sending me a bunch of them a month to me every month once I get a place. But thanks for the offer." She smiled

"No problem. Here's your stop." Joel smiled "If you want another ride; I'll get some tinted glass or something. Makes things easier." he got out and got her bags.

"Thank you Joel." She smiled, hugging him

"Ah...go on. Anyway: stay out of 47th and 50th, that's Dr Strange's territory." Joel warned her.

"So? Why'd he attack me?" Jubilee asked

"He won't attack you, it's more the fact there's vampires and monsters down there." Joel answered "Doc Strange helps keep them at bay...along with Wade and Shiklah."

"Okay." Jubilee nodded "And Spidey of course goes everywhere."

"Him as well." Joel chuckled

Joel's radio crackled "Joel, mind yourself around Broadway The Wrecking Crew are there."

"Thanks, I'll be careful." Joel answered "Bye Jubilee." he waved with a smile

She waved back, smiling 'Spidey... We haven't teamed up since... Before M-Day.' She thought, frowning. She was one of the Mutant's who lost their powers from Wanda's 'No More Mutants' bit. So, before being converted, she was a flat-scan human

'It'd be nice seeing him again.' She thought hoping to get a smile back.

She tightened her jacket around her, her gloved fingers digging into one sleeves, as she looked around "Now...where can I find Peter?" She whispered to herself hoping to find her friend

And luckily she saw a head of brown hair walking away from a hotdog stand near The Bugle

'Peter.' she thought kindly and power-walked to The Bugle and hoped to catch his attention

"Huh?" Peter said. He was about to take a bite out of his hot dog when he felt someone tap his shoulder, making him turn. And he saw a beautiful 19/20 year old woman wearing a knee length white dress with black pantyhose, some white flat shoes, a tanned leather jacket, black gloves, black sunglasses and a large sunhat. She had very pale skin and pale pink lips, but said lips where turned up in a joy filled smile

"Oh..." Peter gulped, swallowing the hot dog piece "Sorry, do I know you Miss?" Peter asked kindly

"You mean you don't recognize me?" she pouted

"Wait...I know that voice...Jubilee?" Peter remembered her voice and clocked on.

"Yay! You do remember!" she grinned, hugging him

"Hey...it's good seeing you to. What're you doing here?" Peter asked trying not to spill his hot-dog on her dress.

"Just... needed somewhere new and I spotted you." she shrugged

"Well, it's good to see you. You know...my new place isn't far; I can show you it if you want?" Peter offered with a smile

"Sure." she smiled

"Okay. Just give me a sec." Peter ate his hot-dog and ran inside for a few minutes.

Jubilee stood there, waiting happily

"Okay, sorry about that." Peter chuckled

"It's fine." Jubilee smiled, taking his arm "Do you have time to show a girl around town?" she teased

"Yea, it's my day off." Peter smiled

"Well, let's go around town." Jubilee smiled.

*Time Skip*

"And then I said, 'Well, you had a bad day'." Peter finished a tale, Jubilee bursting into laughter

"Oh...oh man...It's...been a while...since a good joke." Jubilee answered

"Yea... sorry about M-Day." Peter chuckled

"It's alright. I wished I had my old powers back at the time." Jubilee answered

"Yea... that 4th of July WAS fun." Peter smiled, blushing as he remembered a time when he and Jubilee where... 'together' on the 4th of July years ago back when she had her powers

"You know...I...I liked it back then. When we were together." Jubilee admitted

"... We weren't really together; it was just a night stand." Peter shrugged "But yea... that was nice." Peter nodded

"You know...I'm starting my New Year's resolution and...I want a fresh start to the next year." Jubilee answered

"Yea?" Peter asked

"And...I'd...I'd like to." Jubilee blushed

"Like to what?" Peter asked

"Maybe...start again? Not as a one night stand?" Jubilee answered

"You mean a real relationship?" Peter asked

"Yeah..." Jubilee acted shyly blushing brightly

"That'd be good." Peter smiled "And your cute when you blush, it really brightens your face."

"I...Thank you." Jubilee smiled brighter

"By the way why are you so pale, you look like you haven't seen the sun in years." Peter asked

"I...well...it's kind of hard to explain." Jubilee tried to explain but was embarrassed and worried about how Peter would react.

"Tell me." He frowned "I'll understand."

"I...I'm a...I'm a vampire." Jubilee answered revealing her eyes briefly.

Which were still green as she was not hungry

"... Oh." Peter muttered

"Well...are you shocked?" Jubilee asked

"Yea, I'm shocked." He nodded

"Oh..." Jubilee felt disheartened

"Doesn't mean I'm against it." he shrugged

"Really?" Jubilee smiled

"Yeah." Peter nodded

"Peter!" Jubilee hugged him

"WHOA!" he gasped, nearly falling over

"A hugger aren't you?" Peter quipped

"Yep. AND a kisser." Jubilee teased

Peter laughed and kissed her, meeting her soft and cold lips

"Hmm..." They both moaned lightly

'He's...so warm...Like last time.' Jubilee thought happily.

And, after what happened, she wanted this warmth

"Peter...Where...where's your place?" She moaned

"Not far. Let me give you... The Spider-Man Express." Peter joked.

"You're such a joker." Jubilee teased

"And you love it." He smiled

As the two went up to Peter's apartment Jubilee was amazed seeing Peter's new home, she expected Peter to still be living with his aunt.

"The hell do you do now?!" She asked in amazement

"I'm a scientist for Horizon labs." He smiled

"You've...GOT to be kidding me." she giggled

"Nope. Allow me Ms Jubilee." Peter acted like a gentleman and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She smiled, entering

"I've got to ask: is that "Threshold Crossing" thing real?" Peter asked

"The... what?" Jubilee asked

"Isn't there a rule that vampires can't come in unless you invite them?" Peter asked

"No." Jubilee giggled

"Good; that makes my life easier." Peter smiled

"And mine." She smiled, kissing him

"Hmm...You're getting warmer..." Peter praised her

"Is that a way to get me in bed?" Jubilee asked

"No, those are MUCH lamer." Peter laughed "Now...What can we do in the interest of time?"

"You can close the blinds and I can get changed. You think I dressed like this JUST cause its cute?" Jubilee said

"I don't think you're cute...I think you look BEAUTIFUL." Peter teased as he closed the blinds.

"Thank you." Jubilee smiled, taking off her hat and glasses before she went into the bathroom

"I still stand by what I said." Peter spoke as Jubilee walked into the bathroom.

*Inside the bathroom*

Jubilee smiled, giggling that Peter though she looked beautiful.

She quickly stripped naked and began to put on familiar cloths

Jubilee began to sing a late Christmas song and dressed in her clothes once again examining her physique while doing it.

She slid her loose pink tube top over her black bra, the top showing off her chest and arms and stomach, before she pulled on her small daisy duke jean shorts, put on some boots and then threw on her bright yellow high collar trench coat. Her small shirt showed off her slim sexy stomach and framed her, admittedly small but perky, breasts, her shorts framed her ass and waist while showing off her legs. With a wide grin the now eternal 21 year old slid a pair of neon pink sunglasses as a final touch before she decided to go a BIT further and put of a pair of leather fingerless gloves so she showed off her hands while letting her shiny pink nails stay free.

'Best. Costume. EVER.' she thought happily.

She turned around and left the room with a sexy strut

As Jubilee exposed her sexy strut and her beautiful body. "Whoa...I stand by my statement." Peter chuckled

"These are the same cloths I wore the 'first' time. Glad they still fit." Jubilee smiled

"Well, let me take you out for dinner." Peter hugged her.

"... I have to get changed again." Jubilee pouted

"Or...we can stay in and watch movies with take out?" Peter thought again

"Please." Jubilee smiled before she joked "No garlic."

"Of course." Peter smiled

*Time skip*

Peter and Jubilee were still conscious awaiting midnight; the time was now 23:34 PM

Well, Jubilee was a vampire so that wasn't surprising.

"Well, those films were different." Jubilee commented

"Yeah..." Peter stretched "Glad I got those on Blu-Ray."

"Mmmhmmm." Jubilee nodded, stretching herself "Not long New Year's... Want to start the year with a 'bang'?"

"You know...I like the sound of that idea Jubilee." Peter smiled as he slid up beside her.

"Hmmm?" She moaned softly

"We have...20 minutes until midnight. What would YOU like to do?" Peter asked seductively rubbing between her shoulder blades

"... we have SO many fun options." She moaned, smiling

"And SO little time." Peter added kissing her neck.

"True." She shuddered

Peter caressed through Jubilee's clothes and stroked up and down her chest and stomach

"I still remember our first time." Jubilee shuddered, turning around to face Peter

"So do I." Peter smiled stroking down her body further.

"I want to feel that good again." she smiled, kissing his cheek and down his neck as she ran her hands over his chest

"Then I hope I can help with that." Peter joked

Jubilee smiled, but she felt tempted when she saw the veins in Peter's neck pumping with her vastly superior vision.

"Hmm..." Jubilee moaned as she saw it but Peter mistook it for his arms crawling along her slim body.

He slid his arms under her coat and massaged her ass

"Y-You haven't...lost your touch..." Jubilee moaned lightly with a crawling grin

"Thanks...Granted I've been out of practice for a while." Peter almost moulded her ass

Jubilee moaned... and the temptation was growing!

Peter lightly kissed up and down Jubilee's body as the vein Jubilee was eyeing up was within her fangs reach.

Her mouth slowly opened, her breath shaken as her fangs glistened.

"You can bite me, it's okay." Peter whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened, pulling back with a gasp

"P-Peter...How...?" Jubilee asked

"You're a vampire, it's normal. Besides...I don't want you to go into a frenzy...unless if it's a little pillow play." he quipped

"But... I could turn you." She said in fear

"I'm PRETTY sure my healing factor can stop the transformation...but if not...I'd be with a beautiful woman for eternity." Peter smiled and kissed her on her nose. "And it HAS stopped me turning a LOT."

"Then...may I?" Jubilee asked blushing.

"Of course." He smiled

As Jubilee bit into Peter's neck she felt his warm blood flow into her, she drank slowly as not to take too much.

'So... good.' She thought happily

"Don't take too much...I'm gonna need it for the next..." Peter quipped lightly then saw the clock which read 23:49. "Ten minutes."

She smiled, pulling away and licking the blood away

"Now...to get BOTH bloods flowing." Peter smiled as he nibbled up and down Jubilee's body lightly, tickling her so both of them were aroused for the coming minutes.

"Heheh... P... Peter." She laughed, smiling

Peter rubbed up to Jubilee's breasts and fondled them gently in his palm.

"These are still so cute." He smiled, playing with her nipples through her thin pink top and her black bra

"AH...Oh...oh Peter..." Jubilee moaned happily as she straddled his waist feeling his cock through his trousers.

"Yes?" He teased, smiling

"I...I want to...play..." Jubilee moaned happily

"Good." He smiled, licking her nipple through her shirt and bra before biting said nipple

"Hmmnn!" Jubilee moaned happily "Y-You like my tits?"

"Hmm-hmm." he answered positively still playing with her breasts.

"How...about...I-I show you WITHOUT the covers?" Jubilee smiled

"Of course. They are just VERY cute." He smiled

"I've missed YOUR cute thing..." Jubilee blushed

"It's... cute?" He deadpanned

"I'm happy to be proven wrong." Jubilee smiled

Pete smiled and undid his belt buckle

As Peter exposed his ten inch erect member to Jubilee who was blushing and staring lovingly. "Bigger than I remember." she smiled

"Good to know I 'grew up'." Peter joked

"I want to remember your taste..." Jubilee teased as she began to lick and tease his cock.

"Oh... fuck." He moaned

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..." Jubilee moaned as she began to suck Peter's cock.

'It taste's so good' she smiled 'And... so much blood in here.'

"J-Jubi..." Peter moaned as she continued to suck him off.

That snapped Jubilee put of her temptation to bite, noticing how the cock pulsed in her mouth and increased her suction so Peter would cum.

"I...I'm...!" Peter came straight into her mouth

Jubilee moaned, taking her head off his cock and showing all the cum in her mouth playing with it with her tongue as she stared up at Peter lovingly

"T-That was...great." Peter smiled with his eyes.

"Think we can have that "big bang" now?" Jubilee teased

"Sure." He smiled, taking her shirt and bra off her

'Beautiful...we got about five minutes till midnight.' Peter thought then quickly glimpsed at the clock.

"I know what you're thinking." Jubilee smiled as she lowered herself onto his cock

After taking off her shorts and panties, moaning as her pussy was filled

"God...Y-You're tight..." Peter commented as his cock was kissing her womb.

"Y-You're warm...SO warm..." Jubilee panted

"Warm?" He asked "You're HOT! Your pussy feels like it's trying to melt my cock!"

"C-Can you...blame me? I've been...waiting ages..." Jubilee smiled beginning to thrust on his waist.

Peter smiled, moaning, and kissed her

As Peter increased his speed; time seemed to slow down. Midnight seemed to be edging closer and closer. Peter began to play with her breasts within his hands teasing her nipples making her moan ecstatically.

"Peter!" Jubilee moaned

"J-Jubilee..." Peter moaned continuing to thrust in her pussy

"Ten. Nine." voices outside of his home.

"So... so close." She moaned

"Eight. Seven."

"N-Not yet!" Peter leaned upwards and held Jubilee close.

"Six. Five."

"H... hurry!" Jubilee begged

"Four! Three!"

"I...I...!" Peter moaned

"Two! One!"

"AAAAHHHH!" The two moaned, well Jubilee screamed, as they came together

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The New Year came, the first strike of midnight and the first bell rung out throughout New York.

And the Spider and the Vampire where in each other's arms, crying out in ecstasy

"Whoa..." Peter smiled

"S-So good..." Jubilee smiled

"I love you." He smiled

"I love you too..." Jubilee moaned happily "Can...can we go again?"

"Of course." He smiled

Peter and Jubilee kissed passionately and Peter's cock began to get hard in her pussy once again.

'It's so big.' She thought happily

'She's so tight.' Peter thought as he kneaded Jubilee's ass while rubbing inside her pussy

"Oh Peter!" She moaned

"J-Jubi...!" Peter moaned kissing up Jubilee's neck

"Yes?" She smiled

"Stay with me..." Peter asked

"W-What?" She asked

"Live here. With me." He smiled

"P-Peter..." Jubilee smiled as she teared up and tightened on his cock.

"I...take it ...it's a "yes"?" he joked

"Yes!" She nodded, moaning

Peter increased his speed and felt his second climax.

"Here... I... cum!" He moaned

"P-Peter!" Jubilee moaned as she came with him also.

From the last thrust from Peter Jubilee and him fell to sleep, her on top of him and they slept until the new dawn came...but the curtains WERE closed.

*time skip*

'Hmm...So...warm...' Jubilee thought as she lay on Peter's torso with her face near his own.

"Morning." Peter smiled, their faces inches apart

"Morning..." She nuzzled next to him

"Last night was..." Peter held her closer

"Yeah...it was..." Jubilee smiled

"Happy New Year." He smiled, kissing her "Hungry?"

"Hmm...A little." Jubilee answered

"Then go ahead." Peter smiled, tilting his head so she had better access to his neck

"Thank you." Jubilee smiled as she bit gently into his neck and drunk a little of his blood; the warm liquid flowing inside her and warming her body.

She moaned softly when she let go of his neck, licking her lips

"You're nectar Peter..." Jubilee smiled

"Huh?" he asked

"You've got delicious blood...and you're REALLY sweet." Jubilee nuzzled close.

"Thank you?" He chuckled

"You want to get up?" Jubilee asked

"Please...although I DO like having you on top of me." He quipped

She grinned, kissing him before standing up

"You know...I could stay longer...If you want me to." Jubilee offered puckishly

"Oh?" He smiled

"You. ME...having fun night after night...and enjoying day after day." Jubilee felt Peter's arms link around her waist.

"I did ask you to stay here." He smiled

"Say it again...Please?" Jubilee pouted cutely

"Do you want to stay with me?" Peter asked kissing up her neck

"I'd love to." Jubilee moaned happily.

Peter smiled, licking her neck

"Hmm...Urp! S-Scuse me!" Jubilee moaned then felt something happen VERY quickly rising from her stomach

"Okay." He nodded as she ran away

Jubilee headed to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet, she didn't eat anything that could've caused this; so what was it?

Heck she doesn't even EAT!

"P-Peter...C-Can you get me something?" Jubilee asked

"Sure anything." Peter answered

"G-Get me...something with caramel..." Jubilee asked

"Err... okay?" He shrugged, getting it

Peter found a caramel bar and Jubilee guzzled it down quickly, but felt it hit her stomach like a tonne of bricks. "I...I don't feel good." she groaned

"Hang on...what if I call someone who can help?" Peter offered rubbing her back.

"Hank." She nodded

"I'll get the phone." Peter nodded

"Hurry! *insert throwing up noise*." Jubilee spoke throwing up the chocolate bar.

*Time skip*

"Oh Beast, good to see you." Peter smiled, letting the blur furry mutant in

"Any time Peter. What's going on, you said it was urgent." Hank asked

"It's Jubilee. She's been throwing up before you got here." Peter explained

"That IS strange." He frowned

"Well let me examine her, I might be able to figure it out."

"Thanks Hank." Peter nodded

As the two walked into the living room they saw Jubilee on the sofa holding a bucket in front of her. "Hi Hank..." She smiled lightly.

"Hello Jubilee." Hank smiled warmly. "So, what is wrong?"

"This morning...after we woke up...I started to throw up...badly." Jubilee answered burping lightly thinking she was throwing up again

"Hhhhhmmmmm." Hank nodded

"What were you doing the night before?" Hank asked as he got out a stethoscope.

"... Peter and I slept together." She admitted blushing

"Oh...And how long did this liaison last?" Hank asked professionally while getting different non-intrusive or hurtful equipment out.

"... An hour or two?" She guessed

"...An hour or two..." Hank deadpanned a little "Were you...intimate during the change of the year?"

"Yeah. Why?" Peter asked

"Exactly. Why?" Jubilee asked

"Well...it's too soon to tell but..." Hank examined Jubilee's stomach with his hand and stethoscope "I think that you're pregnant."

"... WHAT?!" They both yelled

"Yes. I've been working with several members of the Underworld Defence Community and they agree that some species within the Underworld have advance levels of breeding on certain days." Hank answered after rubbing his ears.

"... Huh?" Peter asked in confusion

"In some species of the Underworld on a certain day during copulation a pregnancy can be sped up from months to a matter of weeks, sometimes hours." Hank explained

Peter looked in amazement, staring at Jubilee "But... aren't vampires... dead? How can she get pregnant?"

"You'd think that, but Deadpool has had two children with Shiklah and SHE'S over a thousand years old." Hank explained

"True." He nodded

"Why don't you tell me what happened. I can cross reference it with my research." Hank suggested

Peter nodded, blushing a bit, as he and Jubilee explained what happened

"Okay: Vampire, Midnight, New Year's...Ah, here we go...oh..." Hank examined his research and saw the conclusion.

"... Oh?" Peter asked, worried

"Err...I hope you're ready for an early parenthood." Hank answered

"Hank?" Jubilee asked

"Err...instead of nine months for the birth, it's nine HOURS." Hank answered as he gulped

"... WHAT?!" They yelled

"Y-You mean...I'm gonna be...a mother? Before DINNER?!" Jubilee snapped

"In a manner of speaking: Yes." Hank nodded

"Oh... god." Peter groaned

"What're we going to do?" Jubilee asked feeling her stomach swell

"I'll contact Dr Strange. He'll have some idea; may I use your phone?" Hank asked

"Sure." Peter nodded, feeling freaked out

Peter sat down next to Jubilee holding her hand as Hank began to call Stephen. "I'm sorry." Peter whispered to her.

"No, no, you did nothing wrong." She frowned

"Still...what we did and what we have...I wouldn't trade it." Peter smiled

"Ditto." She smiled

"Yes...yes...okay thank you Stephen. We'll see you in a few hours." Hank answered hanging up.

"So?" Peter asked

"Stephen will be coming soon; he's just subduing some demons." Hank explained

"That's good." Jubilee nodded

"How're you feeling now?" Hank asked

"Better...but, I think the baby's growing." Jubilee answered

"Well it's gonna be born soon so of course it is." Peter joked

"Remember...I can abstain from playful time." Jubilee warned with a tease

"Harsh." He huffed playfully

A flash of light appeared before the three "Sorry I'm late. Nightmare was causing disturbances for half of the world." Stephen explained

"Hey!" Peter waved

"It's good seeing you Peter and you also Jubilee." Stephen acknowledged them

"Stephen." Jubilee nodded

"So...let's give you an examination." Stephen created a magic aura from his hands

Jubilee nodded, staying as calm as possible

"This is like a scan, completely harmless." Stephen reassured them and scanned Jubilee's stomach. "Oh...THIS is...interesting." Stephen answered

"Interesting?" Peter asked

"I'm registering THREE heartbeats." Stephen answered

"T-THREE?" Jubilee asked

"Triplets?" Peter asked

"O... oh boy." Peter muttered

"T-THREE babies..." Jubilee was aghast, raising ONE baby would be difficult...but THREE?

"Well... We can do this." Peter smiled "We've done the impossible before."

"True...The Infinity Day was a big one wasn't it?" Jubilee giggled

"Yea." Peter laughed awkwardly

"Well...we still have some time until they are born." Stephen answered

"Yea." Peter nodded, holding Jubilee's hand

"Maybe you can have some time before the births. Have some last few hours of fun before the younglings come?" Stephen suggested

"No, not really." Peter shrugged "I should go get some baby stuff."

"Good idea, I'll come with you." Jubilee agreed

"No. You stay here; you ARE pregnant and growing quickly." He frowned

"Hmm...Okay...Just hurry back. Hank, is there anything else in your book that can help with this?" Jubilee asked

*Some time later*

"Anything Hank?" Jubilee asked, her belly now growing to the size of a sixth month pregnancy

"Not as of yet." Hank answered

"I'M BACK!" Peter called, carrying LOTS of bags of baby stuff. In fact the amount of bags he was carrying with him was so much, it was the same as the amount of bags some-ones with a massive harem would have to carry

"Peter, that's enough stuff for a small mansion." Jubilee chuckled

"I got a LOT of nappies." He grinned

"We can see." Hank eyed up the supplies

Peter chuckled, sitting down

"Oof!" Jubilee moaned feeling her babies kick. "E-Easy there...Mommy needs this belly."

Peter laughed, rubbing his hand over her stomach

"How long's left till they're born?" Peter asked

"A couple of hours." Jubilee answered

"Good." He nodded, kissing her stomach

"Ah, here's something: children of vampires and non-vampire species have a chance of gaining the powers of their parents. Additional the genders are random so the chance of having all girls or all boys is about one in four." Hank examined his notes

"Okay." He nodded

"Some hours later*

Peter flinched as Jubilee screamed, crushing his hand

"Ah-AH!" Peter gritted his teeth and hand

"Did that hurt?" Jubilee asked as Peter nodded vigorously "Know you know what it's like!"

"AH!" Peter gasped

"Here's the first...here's the head!" Stephen spoke as the baby came through

"J... Just the first?!" Peter groaned

"AHHHHHHHH!" Jubilee screamed followed by the baby's wail

"Here it comes..." Stephen escorted the baby out

Peter took a deep breath, calming himself as he waited

As the baby wailed Stephen saw its gender "It's a boy!" Stephen spoke as Hank prepared on of the towels.

"A boy?" Peter smiled

"W-Were not...Naming him...EDWARAAAA!" Jubilee commented but felt their second child coming.

"Agreed." He nodded

As Jubilee pushed out the second baby, Stephen was ready to make sure it wasn't in any harm.

"It's a girl." He smiled

"A girl!" Peter and Jubilee were breathless, that is until Jubilee was feeling the last baby coming

"Okay, last one Jubilee; last one." Stephen answered

"I've put the two in their cots." Hank reassured them

"Come on babe, you got it." Peter soothed

"I-I don't! It...it's too much!" Jubilee cried

"Don't give up Jubi!" Peter egged her on. "You can do this!"

"AHHHH!" Jubilee gave one last big push and their last baby was being born

It's a boy!" Hank grinned

"A...A boy?" Jubilee cried as Peter saw the last being born, cradled in a blue soft blanket. And no it wasn't Hank's fur.

"Two boys and a girl." Peter smiled

"C-Can I...?" Jubilee reached out

"Of course." Stephen gently handed them over along with Hank

Jubilee held the two baby boys in her arms, Peter taking the girl

"They're beautiful..." Jubilee smiled

"They get it from you." Peter smiled

Their daughter seemed to have black hair and red eyes from her mother, while their boys looked like Peter only with Jubilee's natural eyes

"Hello." Peter smiled, brushing his finger against hjs daughters cheek

The girl burbled happily seeing Peter's face and felt his finger stroke her cheek, the sound of her laugh woke her brothers who gazed at their mother with the same kind look. "Hi...Hi boys." Jubilee smiled

The two children laughed happily

"They're so cute." Jubilee cooed

"I'll stay here until they're fully sorted out." Stephen told them kindly

"Okay." Peter nodded

*Time Skip*

Peter gently closed the door to the bedroom "They're asleep." he whispered walking to Jubilee softly

"That's good." She smiled, kissing him

"We better be careful. Don't want any MORE kids on the way." Peter chuckled

Jubilee glared lightly, punching him in his arm

"Ow." He acted and then rubbed it "Sorry."

"Well, there's good news and great news." Stephen walked in.

"Yea?" Peter asked

"Good news is: The babies are fine." Stephen answered

"Then what's the Great news?" Jubilee asked

"It's a fluctuating possibility they have all have vampire powers but none of the weaknesses." Stephen answered

"So they don't need to drink blood?" Jubilee asked hopefully

"It's too soon to tell. But hopefully they don't." Stephen answered

"Phew." Peter sighed

"Well, if there's anything you need. I'll be at my home." Stephen nodded

"Thanks Stephen." He nodded

"Happy parenting." Stephen vanished

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Hank asked

"No...no thanks Hank. You've done more than enough." Jubilee smiled

"Well... good morning." He nodded, leaving

"You...want to watch some cartoons?" Peter asked thinking of a different subject.

"Sure." She smiled

Sometime later Jubilee and Peter were cuddling up in each other's arms.

Peter kissed her cheek, watching the TV

"Hmm..." Jubilee hummed happily.

"WAH!" the cries of the children called out

"My turn." Peter sighed

"In two hours." Jubilee chuckled

"I've got the bottles." Peter quickly got the bottles.

Jubilee nodded, stretching as she stood up

'Three babies...I can't believe it.' Jubilee thought with a smile 'And to think...it started at July 4th.'

'A few years ago. But it's a New Year. And these new lives, they'll give us an AMAZING year.'

 **End. But more stories to continue.**


	7. Amora Chapter 6

**Spider-Man Holiday One Shot Stories**

 **Valentine's Day – Enchantress**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

Asgard, home of the Aesir; it's the home for many a famous Asgardian warriors, scribes and sorcerers.

And one Sorceress was the Enchantress, Amora.

And she was heartbroken as she the magical kingdom celebrated the wedding of the Mighty Thor and the Valiant Sif

'Thor and Sif...huh, stuck up Prince and pretentious Valkyrie more like.' Amora thought

'Who needs Him.' She thought, walking away from Asgard

'I wonder what's happening in Midgard?' she thought as she examined a magic mirror

She saw the normal hustle and bustle of New York.

"New York...a good place to hide away." She spoke to herself

She threw the mirror away and changed her outfit magically. She now wore a loose, long sleeve, green button up shirt with tight blue jeans and black heels. With a spiral of green magic she teleported to Earth

'Now...let's have some fun.' she thought with a smile

She began to walk the streets of New York, looking around with a grin as she let her worries fly away

'You know...besides the crazy hero and villain attacks on a basis and the fumes...you can really breathe free here.' she thought and went to a bar.

She ordered a drink and sat down, brushing her golden blonde hair behind her ear and shoulder

Most of the male and some of the female patrons smiled at Amora with a nod then talked back to each other. 'Lesbians and horn-dogs...what a town...' she thought then saw Spider-Man fighting Doc-Ock who was flinging a car at him.

On the TV of course

'Spider-Man...Now THAT'S a more powerful warrior if ever I've seen one.' Amora thought 'Even Thor respected him.'

"Look at this New York: Spider-Man destroying our beloved city! And even though our law enforcers are doing EVERYTHING in their power to stop this MENACE, I am offering a reward to unmask and stop this vigilante once and for all!" J. Jonah Jameson proclaimed

"What a pompous dumbass." She frowned

"I know right?" a voice spoke behind her, it was a man's voice: Peter Parker to be precise.

"Hi. I'm Peter Parker." He greeted before he whispered "Sorry, trying not to be a weirdo, but my friend over thee dared me to talk to you." He said, pointing at the short hairy man sitting at a table

Amora giggled at that and answered back "Alicia." Amora gave a fake name.

"Nice to meet you Alicia." He nodded "So what brings you to New York?"

"Had to get away...romance things." Alicia answered

"Boyfriend break up with you?" He asked

"More like...REALLY pretentious couple getting hitched and people making a big deal out of it." Alicia sighed

"Damn." He nodded

"Yeah...just needed time to get away. Care to show a girl the sights?" Alicia asked

"If you want." He shrugged

"Okay then." Alicia smiled and paid for the drink "Ready if you are..." she smiled sultry.

"I guess." He shrugged

"Way to go Pete." Peter's friend cheered

"Shut up..." Peter rolled his eyes

*Time skip*

The two were walking through the New York nightlife

"All these lights..." Alicia's eyes sparkled seeing the sight

"You should see it at December." Peter joked

"When is it now?"

"Valentine's day; February." Peter answered as she slipped her arm through his arm like a lover.

"You...err...ever celebrated Valentine's before?" Peter asked feeling a LITTLE awkward

"Not really." She shrugged

"Never? No cards, gifts, secret rendezvous...friendship chocolate?" Peter asked

"Nope...not one." Alicia answered

"Oh damn." He pouted

"But err...I like this. This is nice." Alicia smiled

"Thanks." He smiled

"You've got defined muscles." Alicia felt it between his shirt.

"Err... okay?" He shrugged

"It'd be nice to feel them without the clothes." She teased

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down!" He said, backing up

"What? What's the matter?" Alicia asked

"That's a bit far." He said

"Sorry, I just assumed..." Alicia answered

"Just...what you meant by "rendezvous" and gifts." Alicia answered

"Dates? Presents?" Peter deadpanned

"Yeah...do you...have any ideas?" Alicia asked

"... Huh?"

"Is there anything or anywhere romantic you can show me?" Alicia asked

"I... err..." Peter muttered, trying to think

"Maybe...a nice warm place...?" Alicia suggested

Peter frowned, trying to think of a place she suggested

"Well there's a restaurant on Broadway that's quite good." Peter suggested

"Okay." She nodded, smiling

As Peter led Alicia to the restaurant they passed a lot of couples, romantic lights and settings and even some chocolate shops with heart shaped chocolates

'Great.' He thought

"This the place? It looks lovely." Alicia smiled

"Yes it does." He nodded

"After you." Peter opened the door politely for her.

Alicia nodded with a small smile and walked inside

"Sir, madam. Table for two?" the waiter asked

"Yes please." Peter nodded

Peter smiled, following the waiter

As the two were seated they began their meal and took in the music and surroundings. Weirdly it was: The Book of Love, which was playing.

Peter blushed a bit, looking away

As time passed on Alicia smiled with her eyes gazing at Peter.

'This is very nice.' She smiled

"*Ahem* You know...I'd like to get to know you better. You know...a talk." Peter half smiled

"Talk?" She asked

"You know...Just so I know a bit more than your name." Peter reassured her.

"What would you like to know?"

"Well...where are you from? Any hobbies? Anything really. Tell you what: I'LL tell something about me and then you tell me something about you." Peter suggested

"You first."

"Okay...I lived in Queens growing up." Peter answered

"I lived in... Norway as a child."

"Oh...I once worked as a photographer." Peter responded kindly.

"I was a... chemist."

"Okay..." Peter nodded then tried to think of an rebuttal "I currently work as a scientist. Not that I'm bragging of course."

"I recently quit."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Peter empathised for her.

"Nah, it's fine. I quit because I had to move here." She shrugged

"Okay...I've got VERY funny friends." Peter tried to think of something whimsical but that was all that came out.

"Cool." She giggled

"Sir, Madam. Your desserts." The waitress spoke kindly putting down a bowl of chocolate and strawberry styled ice cream cake

"Thank you." He nodded

"Wow...great minds huh?" Peter chuckled

"Must be." Alicia smiled followed by a wink.

She took a spoonful of the desert and took a bite

"Hmm...It's delicious." Alicia smiled

"Yea, it is." Peter laughed

As the meal progressed and the bill was paid, Alicia carried on the game that she and Peter were playing earlier.

Until she decided to leave

"Hey...will I see you again?" Peter asked

"Maybe." Alicia smiled, pulling Peter close and pushing her green lips against his

As they parted and Alicia walked off Peter chuckled with a smile "Parker Luck."

Amora smiled as she continued walking through New York roughly an hour later, walking down an alleyway only to be surrounded

"Listen: you better back off. Or you're gonna regret it!" Amora answered

"Oh come on lady, we aren't scared." The man smirked "Now, how about you get on your knees and give us some Valentines love?"

"Now come on boys, the lady said no." A jokey voice... well... joked

"Who...Spider-Man?!" the first guy spoke before he was webbed up.

"That's me." He smiled, jumping all over the place and taking the thugs down

"Wow...REALLY flexible, Spider." Amora smiled

"You alright?" Spidey asked

"Yes." She smiled, pulling his mask to his nose and kissing him

"Hmm?!" Spidey was shocked since this was the same woman he was dating just a few moments ago.

"Oh... OH!" Amora gasped as she broke the kiss, her face turning into a grin "I never forget a set of lips... Peter." She said, whispering the last word

"I..buh-wah?!" Spidey double-took

"I said I never forget a pair of lips." She smiled "And to think the Hero I was looking for and the kind, cute man who showed me such a nice time where the same person."

"Oh...well, glad to be the same guy then." Spidey rubbed the back of his head.

"Take me back to your place?" Amora asked

"O... what?!"

"So the damsel can give her saviour a well-deserved gift." Amora scrunched her nose cutely.

"W... who ARE you?" Peter asked, suddenly noticing she looked VERY familiar

"You know me as Alicia, some know me as Amora; others know me as: Enchantress." Amora answered

"Enchantress!" He said, getting back

"Yes, don't worry; I'm not here for trouble." Amora answered

"Then...what...you left to get away from Asgard." Peter tried to think then came to a possibly conclusion.

"What I told you was all true." She nodded

"Jeez...Do you...Do you want to get a drink or something?" Peter asked

"Didn't we already do that?" She teased

"Yeah...Come back to my place?" Peter asked

"What I wanted ALL night." She purred

"Well...I'll be happy to oblige." Peter extended his arm like a gentleman.

She pressed her body against his with a seductive smile

As the two held each other Peter kissed her more tenderly than what she did to him. He looped his arm around her waist and was teleported back to his house.

She cupped his cheeks with both hands, trying to deepen the kiss

"Hmm..." Peter and Amora moaned happily as his hands stroked up and down her arms.

But he was shocked when she grabbed his hands and put them on her ass as she changed her cloths back to normal

"Kinky aren't you?" Peter asked

"Yes I am." Amora smiled

She slid her green dress off shocking him

"Err...Amora..." Peter held back a nosebleed.

"Yes?" she smiled

"Well…you...I...You're beautiful." Peter answered honestly

"... Thank you." She blushed, just wearing a green thong

"Since you're like this..." Peter commented as he lifted off his shirt.

"Yes?" She smiled

"Well...I'd hate to be the rude one." Peter smiled revealing his battle strengthened body.

Amour smiled, licking her lips

"Well...ready for a Valentine's gift?" Peter asked kindly

"Of course." she nodded, smiling

Peter went up and kissed Amora tenderly.

Amora was surprised by the tenderness of the kiss

'He...He's so kind...' Amora thought as she felt the warmth through his kiss.

She moaned, shuddering happily

Peter's fingers through her hair holding her close by her waist.

She shuddered a bit, blushing

"You know...I like you better being Amora than Enchantress. Much more real." Peter praised her kindly.

She blushed, looking away "Flatterer. I could cast a spell and make you my mindless man slave if I wanted."

"But then you'd lose the person you've come to care for; a true friend and lover. I don't think you'd honestly want that." Peter smiled

"... Maybe." She shrugged playfully

"Really? Cause if I WAS under your spell, could I do THIS?" Peter asked as he passionately kissed on her neck.

"Yes." She moaned "If I wanted you to... And I do."

"Really...can I do THIS?" Peter asked feeling her breasts tenderly and gently making Amora moan

"Yes!" She nodded

"What do you want now...Lady Amora?" Peter asked slyly but kindly

"You." She smiled "ALL of you."

"I'm happy to oblige." Peter kissed her and danced with her to the bed.

She moaned, falling to the soft mattress

As the two fell into a passionate embrace they traced up and down of each other's bodies feeling every curve, every defined muscle, every sensation...and Peter's member grew with each second, as well as Amora's wetness.

The Enchantress was in heaven. She had never felt such love before

"P-Peter..." Amora moaned begging for his phallus.

"Yeah?" He asked softly

"I...I want you..." Amora answered

"Oh? You WANT me?" He grinned

"Y-yes..." Amora answered softly

"Okay then. Let's do this." Peter grinned

Amora's felt his cock trace down her stomach as he unleashed his 10 inch cock from his underpants. 'G-Gods...he's MUCH more impressive than anyone in Asgard!' She thought

"I need you." she whispered, blushing

"Then let me get you ready..." Peter whispered teasing her pussy by prodding it with his cock.

"AAAAHHHH!" she moaned

"D-Don't tease me..." Amora begged

"You sure...?" Peter asked as he rubbed up and down her side and breast.

"Yes!" she nodded

"Okay then..." Peter smiled as he pushed his cock deep within her pussy, taking it all deep within her dripping wet slit.

"AAAHHH!" the two moaned

"Y-You're tight!" Peter moaned as his cock thrust within her pussy

"I... have never had such a massive meat inside me!" Armora moaned, wrapping her long legs around his waist

"Y-You're really...Liking this...Aren't you?" Peter moaned as his cock was jammed in close to her womb.

"YES!" she screamed

Amora's eyes glowed with magic and shone through as Peter kissed her as he continued to fuck her.

'SOOO GOOD!' she mentally moaned, her body shuddering in ecstasy and her tongue battled his

'F-Fuck, I-I'm cumming!' Peter thought as his cock stiffened within her pussy

He groaned, cumming and filling her pussy

The pair moaned as they lay within each other's arms. "Y-You're...wow..." Amora smiled

"You're wonderful yourself." Peter smiled resting his head on her breasts.

She smiled, patting his head

Amora was content and soon she fell to sleep herself within the arms of her lover.

*Time skip*

It was the next morning and Peter was rolled over on the bed, Amora wasn't in the apartment but a letter of hers was.

"... Huh?" Peter muttered, his eyes opening as he felt the bed was empty

"A-Amora...? Amora?" he wondered then called out as he looked for her and only found the handwritten letter on the pillow she used for the night.

"Huh?" he asked, picking the letter up

'Peter, our time last night was more magical than any Asgardian wedding. Know that I will treasure it and may we meet again. Your love Amora.' Peter read the letter and understood the language instantly

He frowned, sad that she left, and fell back against the bed

'What is it about Me and Women? It's like this happens EVERY time!' Peter sighed heavily thinking of past girlfriends...though to be fair none of them were Asgardian sorceresses.

But still

'I need to get help.' Peter sighed

*With Amora*

Amora returned to her home in Asgard with a smile

'Peter...SUCH a wonderful man...But it'd be best if I left. He's a mortal...I'm a sorceress. It wouldn't be fair to him.' Amora thought

She banished all the items relating to Thor in her home and summoned replacements of Spider-Man and/or Peter, getting to work putting then up

"There...MUCH better." Amora smiled and imagined having Peter with her in her home, not just as a picture or replacements.

But, it was the best substitute

"Until later Peter." Amora smiled, unaware of the "gift" Peter had left within her.

 **End. But more stories to continue.**


	8. Caregiver Chapter 7

**Spider-Man Holiday One Shot Stories**

 **Mother's Day – Caregiver**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

It was the day of mothers on Earth, the day that all mothers: step, biological, foster, adoptive or otherwise; were celebrated. And one particular "mother" was spending time on the blue and green marble to see the how they celebrated it. This woman was called...

Whoa really? THAT'S her name? Jeez, Elders of the Universe have some weird names...

Okay let me try and say this, *ahem*

Rubanna Lagenris Quormo, also known as: Caregiver.

Rubanna was a beautiful woman, she had long, bouncy, flowing green hair; a bust that could only be described as "massive", but to put it practically she had a 36HH...Yes her mammaries WERE large, but her powers ARE based around nurturing and raising families. She wasn't pretentious or a bad parent figure; she was just...nurturing.

"Earth...it's quite lovely." She smiled as she observed the families walking in the parks...she WAS getting some funny looks from certain people, most notably teenage boys.

"Oh these boys...It's quite amusing." Rubanna smiled as she went off to explore more of New York.

And the reason the teenagers where staring? Well besides the fact her breasts where big... She also had three of them.

Yes...Rubanna has THREE breasts...I'm not sure if we can class that as "kinky" or "disturbing". But we digress.

"Hmm...Let me see...I wonder where to go...?" She mumbled to herself; then she noticed a coffee shop, though she didn't require sustenance, she DID want to try some of these themed beverages and confectionery

But then the Jumbo-tron showed a moustached man

"Good Morning New York and Happy Mother's Day! Today we celebrate mothers and mother figures for all they have done for us." The man, J. Jonah Jameson, spoke.

"What a nice man." She smiled

"Hopefully menaces like SPIDER-MAN won't ruin this day for the most important women in New York." Jonah commented

'Well THAT was uncalled for.' Rubanna thought

"He is not nice anymore." She commented

"Yeah...He IS that." A male voice answered with a sigh behind her

"Oh...Sorry were you sitting here?" Rubanna asked as she turned around seeing the source of the voice

"Oh, no; I'm just here to pick up this "Mother's Day" cake for my Aunt." the man smiled, it was Peter Parker.

"Your Aunt?" She asked curiously

"Yeah, she and my Uncle raised me after my parents left. She's been my mother all my life." Peter smiled

"That is beautiful... And sad." She smiled

"It is...But I wouldn't have it any other way." Peter smiled

"I can see." She nodded

"Would you like to sit down? I would enjoy the company." Rubanna asked

"Sure." Peter smiled

As Peter sat down he asked Rubanna's name and if she was in New York for long.

"Only a few days." She admitted

"Oh right...I'm sorry to comment on this but: I'm sorry you're just...BEAUTIFUL." Peter answered apologising for his stares at her.

"Oh... Thank you." She nodded, blushing

"You just...radiate it. I'm sorry; I'm rambling and being perverted." Peter apologised

"No you aren't." She smiled

"Oh...Thanks...Listen...I'm free after Two PM do you want to hang out then?" Peter asked kindly

"That would be nice." She nodded with a smile

"Okay...Two PM. I'll see you then." Peter smiled as he took the cake to his Aunt's.

'Such a nice young man...' Rubanna thought. 'Quite attractive too...'

*Time Skip*

Rubanna was waiting at the coffee house, relaxing

"Hmm...Half past two..." Rubanna looked at the clock.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late..." Peter panted "Something...ran a little late."

"Oh don't worry. I understand: family comes first." Rubanna smiled "Besides...I've had imbibed quite a delectable drink."

"... Huh?" He asked

"This cinnamon crunch coffee. It's quite tasty." Rubanna smiled

"Ah." He nodded

"So...care to show a woman about town?" Rubanna teased

"Of course." Peter gulped

Peter and Rubanna had begun to walk around town for a while, some hours had passed and they had gotten...close, while Peter tried to maintain SOME resistance to Rubanna's body...she WAS alluring.

And he WAS weirded out by her three breasts a bit

When night time came Peter was embarrassed to try and leave their separate ways...but they both admitted they'd like something to eat...preferably at Peter's home; they both knew most, if not ALL, would be staring at her breasts.

So the two headed to his apartment

"Well...welcome to Casa De Parker. Make yourself at home." Peter offered

"Thank you Peter. It's quaint." Rubanna smiled as they entered

"Thanks." He smiled

"Do you have much company?" Rubanna asked

"No...Not really; pretty much on my own." Peter admitted.

"I'm sorry." She frowned

"It's fine...It's one on those things." Peter admitted "Would you like a drink?" he offered

"Please." She smiled

"What would you like? I've got: tea, coffee, wine..." Peter listed off being as polite as he could.

"Wine?" She asked in confusion

"It's a drink made from grapes which tends to be alcoholic." Peter explained "Care for some?"

"Please." She nodded

As Peter poured a couple of glasses of wine he handed one of them to her. "To good health." Peter toasted

"To good health." Rubanna reciprocated with her imbibing the wine in one go

"W-Whoa...You...Downed that in one. It's not meant to be drunk in one go." Peter answered

"It isn't? Oh...May I have another please?" Rubanna asked

"Sure." Peter poured it 'If this keeps going I'll have no drink.'

'Oh well.'

As time went on, Peter and Rubanna were drinking into the night. And she was feeling lightly merry.

And now... She was dancing around the apartment singing

"D-Dang...you're merry." Peter chuckled, he had a LOT less alcohol than her so he'd remember this.

"Thanks..." Rubanna smiled as she carried on, her seductive body swaying from left to right, enticing Peter to stare at her.

And boy did he state

"Are you looking at me...?" Rubanna asked teasingly

"I...Err well...Would you be offended if I said "yes"?" Peter gulped and blushed

"No. I'd be happy." She giggled

"Oh...well...You're beautiful. I...can't stop...GAZING at you. You're ethereal." Peter admitted

"So happy." She smiled

"You know...I've not thanked you for today." Rubanna spoke softly and almost alluringly

"W... What?" He gulped "N... No need."

"No...I insist..." Rubanna began to strip off slowly "You've done much for me...I should do as much for you."

Peter's eyes widened as he saw her three large breasts

"Oh...My...God...!" Peter blushed seeing her massive mammaries.

"Impressive...aren't they? Most people stare at them...for perverted reasons, but you...You remained courteous...I think this is a just reward for you Peter..." Rubanna smiled keeling before him.

"Th... Thank you?" He muttered

"Now...for tonight...I'm yours..." Rubanna smiled

"Mine?"

"Yes...yours." Rubanna smiled and revealed her breasts to him and caressed his groin gently.

Peter groaned at the odd feeling. Get it? Odd? And she has three breasts?

That was when Weaver slapped the two writers at the back of the head for making such a STUPID joke.

"OW! What did I (Bold) do?" Ghost asked

"Shared punishment; and as recompense for that introduction from earlier." Weaver answered

"What introduction?" Grey asked in confusion

"Read the first part of the story." Ghost answered "Speaking of which..."

Rubanna began to nestle Peter's hand and his phallus between her breasts and rubbed them gently, it was...an unusual sensation for the both of them.

But they both enjoyed it

"R-Rubanna..." Peter moaned lightly as he felt his hand and penis rub between her soft breasts, he had never felt an experience THIS soft and gentle before.

"Let Mummy Rubanna make you feel good." She smiled

"M-Mummy...?" Peter whispered feeling himself almost regress back to that of a horny child.

"Yes Peter...Mummy..." Rubanna smiled as she felt Peter spray his seed between her breasts.

He moaned, his head falling back a bit as her power also washed over him

'What...IS...This feeling...?' Peter moaned

'So thick...so much...He's not like others...' Rubanna thought as she licked his cum from her breasts

"Ready for Mummy to make you feel better?" She smiled

Peter nodded almost hypnotically; true he hadn't had a steady love-life but...now...he felt pampered. He WANTED more...

"Come on...let me show you what Mummy can do..." Rubanna teased as she lay on the settee.

He wanted this girl.

"Make Mummy happy...Lick me..." She ordered lightly

"Okay." He nodded

As Peter knelt before Rubanna's inner leg area, he exposed her pussy and began to lick and caress it gently

He loved the taste and moaned softly

"AH...P-Peter...Y-Your tongue...So good..." Rubanna moaned happily

He smiled, licking faster

"P-Peter...!" Rubanna moaned as she came on his face "S-So...good..."

"I was just wondering...if you liked it..." Peter smiled

"I REALLY liked it." She nodded

"Good..." Peter leaned forwards and kissed her passionately, his torso resting on her three breasts and his waist near hers...He could feel her exposed pussy with his cock-tip.

And temped, he thrust into her

"AH...S-So tight!" Peter moaned

"S-So big!" Rubanna added

Peter began to thrust gently inside of her pussy, the folds of her insides wrapped around his cock.

He grasped her left and right breast, even licking her middle breast

"AH...S-Such a baby...P-playing...with my breasts..." Rubanna moaned happily.

He smiled, pinching her nipples

"Ah...! S-So playful!" Rubanna arched back in ecstasy

"Hmm..." Peter played, rubbed, pinched and nibbled on her breasts...Good thing she didn't have FOUR; he'd run out of hands. His technique kept her moaning in ecstasy. He had never been with such a woman; and he didn't want to part with her.

And she was so right he couldn't help it. He grunted and came, filling her pussy and womb

"Oh...So good..." Peter moaned

"Peter...You came..." Rubanna smiled

"So good." He nodded

"Can you...go more...?" Rubanna asked with a lustful smile

"I think so." He nodded

"Then...fill me more..." Rubanna ordered lightly

"Yes...Mummy..." Peter smiled and began to thrust within her cum filled pussy once more.

She moaned, pulling him closer

"Kiss me..." Rubanna begged

"Of course..." Peter obeyed and kissed her tenderly as he teased her breasts and pounded her pussy

But now it was hard to please all three of her breasts

"I...I can feel your intent...to pleasure my breasts..." Rubanna moaned as she broke the kiss

"Can you blame me...? I'm with a beautiful woman..." Peter answered with a small trickle of saliva from their mouths "Mummy's so beautiful." He said, kissing her neck

"P-Peter...!" Rubanna moaned as she came onto his cock, through all the teasing and sex Rubanna had fallen for Peter; heart, body and soul.

He was almost like her real child. And the universal mother came HARD

"Peter!" Rubanna moaned as she came

"R-Rubanna!" Peter came into her pussy once again.

As they climaxed together their energy left them and they began to fade to sleep.

*time skip*

Peter was sleeping soundly on his settee, covered by a quilt and felt warm underneath the sheets.

"That was a good sleep." He smiled, yawning as he awoke

"Yes...yes it was." Rubanna smiled as she was resting underneath Peter.

"Morning Mom." He smiled, kissing her. Since he and the nurturing being got together they happily fell into the role of lovers but they referee to each other as mother/son. If felt very kinky and they loved it. Plus Peter just found it so natural.

"But I'M his momma..." Weaver wept lightly

"Oh...Come here..." Ghost reassured the Weaver of The Web and hugged her. "Don't get any ideas about this Grey."

"None at all." He said, raising his arms "And Weaver, don't worry. You'll have his Spider-Babies one day. Maybe next Christmas?"

"Thank you both..." Weaver sniffed

*Back in reality*

"You were great last night..." Rubanna kissed him

"Glad to be of service." He smiled

"How long has it been since I've been here...?" Rubanna asked with an almost teasing tone.

"A month Mommy." He replied, kissing her collarbone

"A month...And you know...I've never felt better since coming here..." Rabanna smiled slightly moaning from his kisses.

"Neither have I." He smiled

"There...there's something...I've been meaning to tell you Peter..." Rubanna blushed

"Is it that you're an Elder of the Universe? Don't worry, I figured it out ages ago..." Peter answered as he began to caress her breasts and kiss her nipples. "And I don't care."

"Hmm...Y-You d-do-ahh...n't?" Rubanna spoke as she was being stimulated

"No...cause I don't see you any other way...You're my mummy...and I love you..." Peter answered

"Peter...!" Rubanna began to tear up with joy and smothered her breasts into his face as she hugged him

He was nearly suffocated but he kept pleasing her

"Oh sorry baby...You made Mummy so happy...I want you to be happy too." Rubanna smiled and began to kiss him and feel his cock almost enter her again.

"I'm always happy when you are here." He smiled

"Prove it to me..." Rubanna begged

"Of course." He smiled, kissing her

He entered her pussy slowly as to maintain that loving feel they shared all month.

The two moaned, moving together lovingly

"Oh...Peter...Y-You feel bigger!" Rubanna moaned happily

"I think...I have..." Peter answered as he suckled and fondled her breasts.

She moaned, loving the feeling

"Ah...So good...Peter..." Rubanna smiled as she moaned happily

"Mom!" He moaned

As Peter came into Rubanna's pussy once again she exclaimed in ecstasy. He slowly pulled out and hugged her lovingly, but that was cut a little short when she felt a pain in her stomach and rushed to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked as he entered the bathroom

"I...I don't know...But...I've been feeling "off" for the past couple of days..." Rubanna answered as she regurgitated her breakfast.

"Maybe we should go to a Doctor?" Peter suggested "Or call one?"

"Do you know any doctors who know the physiology of an Elder of the Universe?" Rubanna asked trying not to sound insulting or pretentious

"One or two."

"Okay...Okay...If...you can call one of them...that'd be helpful." Rubanna smiled as she tried to get her footing back up.

"Will do." He nodded, getting to work

*time skip*

"Okay, the doctor's gonna be here in a minute." Peter reassured her by rubbing Rubanna's back.

"Thank you." She smiled

A knock came from the door "That must be the doc. I'm coming." Peter commented

He opened the door with a smile

"Thanks for coming Stephen." Peter spoke

"Not a problem, anything to help. So I suppose your friend here is the patient?" Stephen asked

"My lover, yes." He nodded

"Oh...Well, let me take a look at her." Stephen answered

*Small time skip*

"Well...There's nothing to worry about...except the three breasts." Stephen answered

"So...what is it?" Rubanna asked

"Well, you're pregnant." Stephen answered

"What?!" They gasped

"Your girlfriend is pregnant." Stephen repeated "How long have you been together?"

"A month." Peter said

"Well, you seem to be a few weeks in." Stephen answered

"R-Really?" Rubanna asked

"Yes, if you need anything else give me a call." Stephen reassured them

"Thank you Stephen." Peter smiled

As Stephen left, Peter and Rubanna looked at each other; both of them were stunned at the prospect of them having a child.

"We... Are going to be parents." Peter muttered

"Yeah...a mummy and daddy..." Rubanna added in worry and happiness.

"You okay?"

"I...well...it's...it's just...A baby...OUR baby!" Rubanna answered

"Yes it is." He smiled

"OUR Baby!" Rubanna hugged him and almost smothered him with her breasts.

"Our baby." He whispered

*Time skip*

It had been some months since Peter and Rubanna were together, she was currently six months pregnant and it was obvious, though to deny popular demand Rubanna's breasts did NOT grow a cup size.

Luckily enough

"Thanks for giving us a great night out Peter." Rubanna smiled

"Hey, anything for you..." Peter hugged her sides as best he could "Mommy." He whispered in her ear

"Ooh...Hoo-hoo...You always know which buttons to press." Rubanna giggled feeling aroused

"I know." He smiled

"Want to head home now...?" Rubanna asked with a sultry tone

"Sure." He nodded with a smile

As they headed back Rubanna rubbed her belly and felt her nipples being extra sensitive, she and Peter had abstained from sex for a while and she was horny as FUCK!

But they didn't want to hurt the baby.

It was a dilemma for the pair of them.

The two sighed, arriving home

"Here let me get that for you." Peter opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She smiled, walking inside

"You know...we haven't had "time" to ourselves...I could give my mummy some release." Peter hugged her.

"But the baby?" She asked

"Well...if it's just licking or kissing will be fine." Peter thought.

She nodded guilty, smiling softly

"I'll be gentle..." Peter kissed her lightly as he began to trace down Rubanna's body to her pussy.

She moaned, running her hand through his hair

"Found you..." Peter hummed as he teased her pussy gently

"AH!" She gasped

"You're soft...Wet...WARM...!" Peter kissed her

"P-Peter...S-Slow down..." Rubanna moaned

"Okay...I'll go REALLY slow..." Peter teased her pussy gently and slowly.

She whimpered at the teasing

"I'm sorry." Peter whispered as he teased her lightly "I hope this is okay..."

"P... Please." She whimpered

"Please what? Is this good?" Peter asked kindly

"Yes!" She moaned

"That's good...Are you gonna cum?" Peter whispered kissing her neck

"Y-Yes! Yes! I-I'm gonna cum!" Rubanna panted and came in ecstasy, spraying his hand with her love juices.

"Delicious." He smiled

"You...you're so mean..." Rubanna pouted as she panted

"You love it." He smiled

"True..." Rubanna kissed him

*Time skip*

Rubanna was in the hospital, in a private section. They both wanted this kept quiet as possible, people would have a field day of gossip if they knew Peter's child was born from a three huge breasted woman.

Peter was pacing in worry

'I hope she's going to be okay!' Peter thought

"Sir, I hope you're going to stop. You're making a rut in the floor." a nurse asked kindly

"My girlfriends giving birth! Of course I am!" He snapped

"There's no need to snap." The nurse answered professionally

"Mr Parker?" the doctor spoke

"Yes? What's wrong? Is she okay?" Peter panicked

"Your girlfriend and babies are fine." The doctor reassured him

"Ba... Babies?!" He gasped

"Yes, babies...Triplets in fact." The doctor answered.

Peter stumbled back in shock

"Do you wish to see them?" The doctor asked

"P... Please." He muttered

Peter walked in slow and saw a tired Rubanna who was suckling all three of the babes with her breasts...that was lucky right?

"Hey." He smiled

"Hi..." Rubanna smiled as she coddled their children

"Two girls, one boy; healthy with no defects." The doctor answered "I'll leave you five alone."

"Thank you." He smiled

Peter walked slowly to his girlfriend and children and sat in the chair by the bed.

"They're beautiful..." Peter whispered

"They're thirsty..." Rubanna smiled

Peter nodded, smiling, and kissed her lovingly

"We're gonna have to name them." Peter whispered

"Hmm...later...Too tired..." Rubanna answered

"Okay...Later." Peter smiled

He kissed her again lightly before he took the baby's as she fell asleep

"Hey...hey babies...I'm your daddy..." Peter cooed lightly

They all looked up and him and gave toothless smiles

*The next morning*

Peter smiled, sitting next to Rubanna's hospital bed

"Hmm...hmm..." Rubanna mumbled as she woke up

"Morning..." Peter smiled

"Morning..." Rubanna lightly yawned "Where...where're the...?"

"They're in cots. They're okay..." Peter reassured her

"Oh thank you." She smiled

"Do you want some breakfast?" Peter asked

"Please..." Rubanna stretched "Back home...I've heard things about hospital food."

"You aren't supposed to leave yet though." He said in worry

"I was teasing." Rubanna smiled

Peter shook his head "Want me to grab the kids?"

"Please." she nodded

Peter nodded and left quietly for the cots to collect their children, Rubanna smiled with content and almost fell asleep from the wait.

"Here we are..." Peter walked in with their two daughters and son. "Look it is mummy..."

"They're so tiny..." Peter smiled as he handed them to her

"So beautiful." She agreed

"We still have to name them." Peter answered

"How about...you name our son...I name our daughters?" Rubanna suggested as the three began to suckle at their mother's breast

"Deal." He smiled "Now...what to call you, my son..." Peter tapped his cheek

Several names popped into his head, before he smirked "Johnny." He said

"Johnny...Penny and Ellen." Rubanna smiled naming her daughters.

"That sounds nice." He smiled

"Alright Ms...Quormo. We've checked your vitals, strange as they may be, and you're fine. We'll let you go home later today." the doctor entered though the door.

"That's fast." Peter muttered in shock

"Well...we've triple and quadruple checked her vitals, Ms Quormo is ready to leave." the doctor answered "Babies included."

"That's amazing." Peter smiled

"Yes it is. I'll give you some time." The doctor spoke

"Thanks doc." Peter smiled

*Time skip*

It was a couple of months later; Peter and Rubanna were getting up for the...carry the two, multiply by four...umpteenth time, to quieten their triplet children.

It really didn't help that when one woke up crying it made the others start to cry

"You know...You're lucky you're so cute...otherwise...this'd get REALLY annoying." Peter spoke as he cradled his children

"Even then it is a bit annoying." She nodded

"Rubanna...You're up...Sorry." Peter commented as he bottle-fed Penny.

"Can't be helped." She smiled tiredly

"Besides...we're in this together..." Rubanna answered exposing her breasts to feed their children "It's not a one way thing."

"You know...you're beautiful when you do that...Mummy." Peter smiled

"Not now...and not tonight." Rubanna breastfed Penny and Ellen.

"Fine." Peter pouted playfully

*time skip, years later*

"Daddy, daddy! Come on!" a ten year old green haired girl spoke pulling an older Peter Parker along.

"I'm coming." He laughed

Peter followed his daughter, Penny, along the park path to where Johnny and Ellen were. Rubanna was with them by the swings.

He smiled as he followed. If had been a fun ten years

"Hello Husband..." Rubanna smiled as she saw Peter walk with their daughter.

"Look, it's Mummy." Peter smiled

"Mummy!" Penny hugged her.

"There we are...My beautiful daughter." Rubanna smiled

"Mummy, me and Ellen are big girls now." Penny spoke

"What do you mean?" Peter and Rubanna asked

"We've gotten boobies." Ellen answered with a smiled

"Eww! Don't say that!" Johnny covered his ears

"True though." Penny answered

"... Oh god." Peter groaned

"These are just small ones, nothing to worry about." Rubanna commented

"La-la-la! Not listening!" Johnny sung blocking it out.

"No boys are gonna touch MY girls!" Peter spoke

"What about girls?" Rubanna teased

"You know what I mean Mummy..." Peter snickered

She laughed and kissed him

*Time skip*

Another eight years have passed their children were in college; Johnny, Penny and Ellen were 18...and unfortunately they had eyes on them...and not just a couple of pairs, dozens.

Peter sighed as his daughter's where going to bring their lovers back

"Peter stop worrying, Penny and Ellen are responsible and intelligent girls." Rubanna cuddled her husband

"I know...But they inherited YOUR beauty...They were a C-Cup when they were 14. They're a D-Cup NOW!" Peter answered

"They'll. Be. Fine." She stressed, kissing him

"Okay...I'll try and calm down." Peter sighed; then their front door was knocked upon

"They're here." Rubanna smiled

Peter nodded and opened the door

"Hi Dad." Penny and Ellen answered; they had grown up as beautiful as their mother, without her third breast.

"Hello." Peter smiled

"Hello Mr Parker." Penny's girlfriend spoke kindly, she had medium green hair and blue eyes

"Good evening Sir." Ellen's girlfriend added, she had purple hair and lilac eyes.

"Lorna...Elizabeth." Peter stared at them

"... YOU'RE COUGAR'S?!" He yelled, jumping back and nearly fainting

"Dad...a lot of people are in relationships like this." Penny answered

"I...But..." Peter spluttered his words. "They are older than I am!... Well Elizabeth is kinda complicated! She was British, died and then put in the body of an Asian girl a bit younger than her but still!"

"Dad, how many times have people died and been brought back to life and how many people are in relationships like this?" Penny asked

"It's the age gap!" He said "They are OLDER than **I** am! And they aren't immortal or ageless or anything crazy like that!"

"Dad...haven't YOU had the hots for an older woman?" Ellen asked

Peter sighed in defeat at that

"Okay...okay, you have me there." Peter sighed

"Come on in." Rubanna smiled

"Thanks Mrs Parker." Lorna and Elizabeth answered together.

They knew Peter but they were terrified by speaking to their girlfriends' father

"I'll get the kettle on." Rubanna smiled

"Thank you." Elizabeth and Lorna nodded

"Thanks mum." Penny and Ellen smiled

'At least your brother doesn't have an older woman as a girlfriend...' Peter thought

*With Johnny*

Johnny sneezed, nearly slamming his ice cream into his face

"Oh baby...what happened?" Emma Frost asked as she was dressed in her negligee night gown.

"Nothing babe; probably dust." Johnny smiled in his underwear, the two eating ice cream in bed as they watched a romantic movie

*Back with Peter*

Peter shuddered in worry; something was telling him that his son was with someone who WAS older than him. 'Crap.'

 **End. But more stories to continue.**


	9. Wanda Wilson Chapter 8

**Spider-Man Holiday One Shot Stories**

 **Women's Independence Day – Wanda Wilson**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

"Okay Grey, what have we got next?" Ghost asked looking over the Holiday One-Shots for this year "We've got: Valentine's Day, Mother's Day...Oh St Patrick's Day that's a good one..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute!" a female voice called out

"Who said that? Catherine was that you?" Ghost asked

"Wasn't me." Catherine answered

"Wasn't me either." Luna answered as she was the only woman left

"Then...who was it?" Grey asked

"Me! I did!" the voice answered and it was revealed to be Wanda Wilson, Lady Deadpool.

"What the-Wanda? Haven't we already DONE chapters involving you?" Ghost asked

"The wedding, the crying your eyes out from Mystique's chapter and the epilogue." Grey listed off

"YEAH...But the public wants MORE Deadpool! Haven't you seen the film?" Wanda asked

"Yeah/Of course." the writers answered

"Then ya gotta do it!" Wanda answered

"Well... It WAS a good film." Grey nodded

"Oh yeah...with the 4th wall breaking, the puns...freaking funny." Ghost and the girls agreed "Okay Wanda, we'll make another Wanda Wilson Chapter. BUT It'll be a one off; okay?"

"Yes!" She cheered

"One question: what kind of story do you want it to be?" Catherine asked

"Don't ask her that!" Ghost, Grey and Luna rebutted in fear.

"Why?" She asked in confusion

"Well...I have a few...'suggestions'." Wanda handed over a LARGE package of ideas to the group which cascaded into a comedic waterfall of paper.

"THAT'S why...What the?" Ghost responded as he pulled Grey, Luna and himself out from the flood of paper while Catherine was okay; he read one of the suggestions and it was CLEARLY a deviant fetish "We are NOT going there Wanda."

"You do it or no Deadpool 2!" Wanda snarled

"...Okay." they answered nervously

"YAY! Okay, don't tell me how it starts and ends; I want to be excited!" Wanda disappeared into the story.

"Well...looks like we've got a "Lady D" story again..." Ghost sighed

"Let's get to work then." Grey nodded, sitting down

*start story*

New York City, birds are chirping, cars are honking...people running in terror at the prospect of giant octobots...Wait a minute...

"You know Ock, this hasn't been a thing for a LONG time, polishing off some old relics?" Spider-Man quipped as he was tying them up with his natural webbing.

Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man, was swinging around fighting... Well... Giant octopus robots

"I'll crush you; you meddlesome arachnid!" Ock spoke commanding his robots.

"Try it Ock, you haven't done it yet and you're not going to!" Spidey quipped

Spidey jumped over the OctoBots, flying towards Ock... Before a gunshot was heard and a bullet went through Ock's brain

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Spidey saw Ock's brains flying out of his head sideways. 'W-What...?' he thought

His head turned in the direction of the gun shot, and his eyes widened at the beautiful image he saw. Standing there was a woman dressed as Deadpool, the mask shoved into her belt. The zip was pulled down to her navel, showing off her cleavage. Her skin shone with water, as if she had quickly gotten dressed and not had time to dry from a bath or shower. Her skin was a soft tan; she had near ass length blonde hair, large DD Cup breasts, a soft plump ass, red plump lips and soft blue eyes. In her left hand was a high powered gun.

"Thank you guys." the woman answered as a "Sexy-O-Meter" labelled her 100/100. Spidey swung over to her location and stared her down.

"W-Who...Who're you? WHY did you shoot Doc Ock?" Spidey asked

"I did it for YOU...I found out he was going to hurt you bad...So I stopped him. I am Wanda Wilson." Wanda introduced herself "Plus I was gonna be having a sexy shower scene and he nearly blew up my apartment." She shrugged

"Ah...I guess that WOULD prompt you to shoot him. You DO seem a bit familiar..." Spidey spoke

"I'm Lady Deadpool." Wanda answered

"LADY Deadpool?" He asked in confusion "You Wade's sister or something? And I know I should bring you in, you just blew a guys brain out! But for some reason... I don't want to."

"Because the writers think so." She smiled "And no, I'm an alternate Wade. And I'm awesome! A fan favourite! Love you all by the way!" She said, saying the last bit to the audience and winking

"Err..." Peter stared out to where Wanda was looking and saw only the horizon. "Okay..."

"So...do you mind if you show a girl about town?" Wanda teased

"You said you had an apartment? Why do I need to show you New York?" He asked, and then found his eyes travelling down to her wet cleavage "And... Shouldn't you go in and get dried and changed?"

"Yeah I HAD an apartment, Octo-Doc wrecked it remember...Can I come around YOURS?" Wanda purred

"I... Err... Guess?" He gulped "Any of your stuff still around?"

"Just a few necessities." Wanda answered pulling up her cartoon-physics bag.

Spidey blinked in surprise at that

"So, can we head to yours?" Wanda asked

"I...Sure I guess." Spidey shook his head.

She nodded with a smile, jumping into his arm

"I...Okay then." Spidey spoke as he swung off with her, nuzzling into his body.

Including pushing her impressive bust into his chest and rubbing her ass against his arm/hand

'Don't react, don't react, don't react!' Peter thought enjoying the feeling of Wanda on his arm and hand

'He loves it.' Wanda thought happily

At Peter's home, the two were blushing as Peter opened the doors and Wanda spun around with him as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"GAH!" He gasped, falling against the wall "The hell?!"

"Hmm...You've got strong hips...And I'VE got slinky legs..." Wanda teased

"What?!"

"You were thinking about me on the way over here weren't you?" Wanda teased

"I... Err... Kinda?"

"That's good...Cause I've got something to tell you..." Wanda spoke lustfully.

"What?" Spidey asked, gulping

"I've been a NAUGHTY girl...and I need punishing..." Wanda spoke lustfully edging closer to Peter's lips.

"... I'm lost." He deadpanned

"Check my bag..." Wanda kissed him

Peter's eyes widened as she kissed him through his mask, but he shrugged and returned it reaching down and groping her ass

"HMM! H-Harder..." Wanda moaned happily

'She's a masochist?' Peter thought

'I hope there's something in here that can help me with this!' Peter thought as his hand reached into the bag and felt something rubber and hard. 'Oh jeez...' Peter blushed

Pulling his hand out slowly... He found a ball gag

'Well...she DID say she was a 'naughty girl'.' Peter thought

But he was still disturbed, having never been involved with this sort of kinky stuff before. Wanda meanwhile was moaning against his lips, grinding her body against him

"W-Wanda...Wait...is...is THIS what you mean?" Peter asked as he produced the ball-gag.

"No. But that'll useful later." She smiled

"Well...what do you MEAN then?" Peter asked

She reached into her bag and pulled out a doggy-paddle

"You're not gonna use that on ME are you?" Peter gulped

"No..." Wanda rubbed their noses together.

"That's for me." She giggled happily, pushing her breasts against his chest while grinding her waist against his lap

"Well then...I'll have to get used to using this haven't I?" Peter smiled awkwardly

"Please!" she asked excitedly

"Okay...Sit like a dog." Peter ordered lightly

She grinned and sat as he wanted, barking

"No, naughty girl." Peter chastised her 'Wait did I just say that?'

Wanda giggles, kissing his thighs softly

"That...is a little weird." Peter commented

"It'll get better..." Wanda smiled

She gently bit his pants, pulling them down to his knees

"O-Kay...this is new!" Peter gulped

"Don't worry Master...It's gonna get better..." Wanda smiled

"M.. Maste... oh god!" he asked, before he groaned as she took his cock into her mouth

'S-So big!' Wanda moaned '12 whole inches! I can barely fit it all in my mouth!' She thought

"G-God...I...I'm gonna-!" Peter moaned as he came into Wanda's mouth

Wanda's eyes widened as she swallowed, surprised he came almost instantly

"J-Jeez...That...was new..." Peter thought, though he DID enjoy it.

"M-Mafter..." Wanda spoke with her mouth still a bit full of his cum.

"Huh?" He asked, looking down at her

Wanda smirked before she opened her mouth, showing off the cum in her mouth, before she shut it and began to swirl the cum around in her mouth as she made sexy moans. After a few seconds she swallowed loudly and opened her mouth showing all the cum was gone, even raising her tongue to probe that she wasn't hiding any

"Holy fucking god...!" Peter's cock erected again.

"Y-You like Master?" Wanda began to drool onto her own breasts and lick his cock

"Yea... But... But what's with the Master stuff?" He groaned

"Does it matter? Naughty girls like me NEED masters..." She answered as she enveloped his cock with her tits.

"Th... This is a bit fast, don't you think?" He moaned "I don't know you! I met you today, after you murdered a person, then I brought you to my home... For some reason... Then you started kissing me, saying kinky stuff, got in your knees, called me Master and started blowing me!" He moaned louder

"Would it help if I get the script?" Wanda asked

"... What?"

"Check the bag..." Wanda moaned as she licked his cock head.

Peter groaned and reached for the bag

Inside he grabbed a papery object and tried to pull it out but the feeling of Wanda sucking and tit-fucking his cock was almost too much for him.

So with a grunt he came, dropping the paper

"Ah damn...!" Peter moaned

"I...think that's enough foreplay Master..." Wanda smiled, covered in cum, and then sat down waiting for her Master to "punish" her.

"Y... Yea." he muttered weakly

"Master...Ravage me. Ravage your bitch." Wanda exposed her pussy

"I...I dunno, I'm a bit spent." Peter panted

"Can we fix that?" Wanda hinted

"Alright, alright..." Ghost groaned and gave Peter an enhanced stamina and endurance

"W-W-WHOA!" Peter's energy skyrocketed

He looked down at his hands in amazement

"Will you ravage me Master?" Wanda asked with a pout.

"Oh fine." He smiled

With a single thrust Peter plunged into Wanda's twitching pussy.

Wanda screamed in pleasure, hugging him close

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! M-My pussy!" Wanda moaned happily as her eyes almost rolled back into her head.

Peter groaned, thrusting faster and harder

"M-Master! I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Wanda moaned

Peter grunted as he came as well

"Y-You're a passionate Master..." Wanda moaned

"Fuck...I feel...like I could go a marathon without tiring." Peter panted

"Am...Am I a good girl?" Wanda asked

"Yea." He joked

"Can I be good kitty Master? Or good doggy?" Wanda nuzzled into him

"... Err..." He muttered, going brain-dead

"Master...Can I be good doggy?" Wanda asked

"Err... Oh... Okay?" He muttered

"Arf, arf!" Wanda yipped

'Oh boy...' Peter thought

He felt like face-palming at that, but it was KIND OF cute

"Nom." Wanda bit lightly into his arm

"Hey! No, bad girl!" Peter reacted

"Nom." she did it again

"Wanda...I'm warning you, one more, you get the ball-gag." Peter warned her like his pet.

"Nom." she did it the final time.

"That's it." Peter got the ball-gag and began to strap it to her mouth.

She tried to fight it but relented

"Naughty girls...get PUNISHED." Peter warned her again.

She smiled, giggling crazily

"You like that? Well to bad for you." Peter began to get into the mindset of a Dom; he reached into the bag and pulled out a paddle

Wanda whimpered as Peter threw him over his lap

"Now...When I ask you a question; nod for "yes", shake your head for "no". Each incorrect answer, you'll be punished. Each correct answer you'll be rewarded. Do you understand?" Peter asked

Wanda nodded

"Good girl." Peter stroked her back "Now, let's start with something easy: Is your name Wanda?"

She nodded simply and received another stroke.

"Did you bite me?" Peter asked

Wanda nodded and received another kind stroking

"Are you going to do it again?" Peter asked

Eagerly, Wanda nodded

"No, naughty girl!" Peter slapped her on the ass making her moan

"Are you going to do it again?" He growled softly

Again she nodded and received a smack on her posterior

"Behave young lady! Now, will you do it again?" he frowned

Finally Wanda relented and shook her head.

"Good girl..." Peter kissed her stinging ass softly.

"Hmm...!" Wanda moaned lightly

"Oh? You like that?" he smiled

Wanda nodded so fast her head almost came off.

"Well then...What about this?" Peter asked as he rubbed her pussy with his middle and ring finger.

She moaned around her gag, nodding faster

"Do you want me inside you...?" Peter asked

Wanda nodded as she moaned through the gag

"Thrusting in you...?" Peter whispered in her ear.

Wanda moaned, nodding again.

"POUNDING you like the naughty bitch you are?" Peter licked her ear slowly making her almost cum from her pussy

Wanda moaned yet again with a final nod. "Yefff!"

"Well...you're not." Peter stopped removing his hand from her pussy.

"HHMM?!" Wanda begged, questioning why

"Because you're a naughty girl...naughty girls are punished." Peter teased.

She screamed, kicking her legs wildly

"No, naughty girl!" Peter made a web harness on her legs and lassoed them through a conveniently placed secured pulley which put her in a compromising position.

Wanda pouted, rubbing her waist against his legs as best she could

"You want more?" Peter asked as he stroked her inner thigh as he lifted her into a suspended position

Wanda nodded wanting to cum from either his fingers or his cock.

She rocked her waist against his fingers, more or less begging

"Okay, okay...Now...what do we have in the bag?" Peter asked then pulled out something from her bag

He found several other whip like items, as well as several different paddles and dildos

"Holy CRAP you've got a lot in here." Peter went wide eyed.

"Hmm-hmm!" Wanda nodded

"Hmm. What to use, what to use..." Peter pondered

Wanda hummed excitedly, rocking in his lap once again

"I think...THIS." Peter shoved a dildo into her pussy

Wanda moaned around the gag, relaxing into his arms

"How do you like?" Peter teased her.

Wanda moaned happily but she wanted her Master's cock within her.

She nodded obediently though, rubbing her ass against his crotch

"You want it THERE too? Okay..." Peter slid another dildo into her ass.

She moaned, shaking her head no

"'No' to the dildo? Do you want my cock instead?" Peter teased

She nodded excitedly there, practically begging

"Am I your Master?" Peter asked

To which Wanda nodded again begging for his cock.

"Good." Peter removed the dildo and thrust his cock inside of her ass.

'So good!' She mentally moaned, biting the ball-gag

"Ah...You're so tight!" Peter moaned happily

'F-Fuck! M-My ass!' Wanda moaned

Peter bit her neck softly, slamming in and out of her ass

Wanda moaned louder and wanted her Master to praise her

"So beautiful... So tight." He groaned, running his hands over her body before settling on her breasts

"Mafker! Mafker! Ah...Ah Kuhhing!" Wanda moaned as she felt her breasts and ass being stimulated

"What?" Peter asked, taking the ball-gag from her mouth

"I-I'm cum...AH!" Wanda moaned as she came from her dildo filled pussy and flopped onto her new Master

Peter smiled, slowing down his thrusts before he kissed her gently

'I...I love my Master...' Wanda thought

*Time Skip*

It was a month later, Wanda and Peter were still together and they were now living together.

Peter hummed as he entered his apartment, smiling at the sight he saw

Standing there was Wanda dressed in a latex version of the Deadpool costume minus all the belts and weapons. Her mask was also differed, showing her eyes and the cut out around the lower half of her mask showed off her mouth and her soft skin. She also wasn't wearing gloves or shoes, showing off her slim fingers and toes as well as her fingers having black painted fingernails and red painted toenails. There was a zipper over her crotch to her ass and finally there was an attached skirt to her waist that matched the Deadpool colours but looked like a maid's skirt

"W-Welcome home M-Master." Wanda bowed while something made her moan lightly

"Good Afternoon, My Pet." Peter sighed with content "Anything happen when I was out?" He began to take off his shoes and jacket.

"N-No Master...I-I've been good." Wanda answered

"You sure?" He smiled, raising a finger to her lips. She obediently opened her mouth, letting the finger slid into her mouth. She then closed her lips around the finger and sucked softly

"Hmm-hmm..." Wanda moaned as she sucked his finger and whatever was causing her to moan could be heard lightly...it sounded like a buzzing sound.

"You KNOW what happens if you lie to me Pet." Peter warned her lightly

"Nofingg habent Mashta." She said, not taking his finger out of her mouth. She licked and sucked it lovingly between words, moaning "Bht yowh Ahnt cowed. Ah kywed ahn shahed ah wash yowh gwowohwen. Ssssshe wahntsh uhsh to vishit hew." Wanda said between moaning, sucking and licking with her voice muddled by Peter's finger

"Ease up...I can't understand you." Peter glared lightly as he slid his finger from her mouth

With a nod Wanda repeated herself "Nothing happened M... Master." She repeated, moaning softly at the buzzing "But your Aunt called. I lied and said I was your girlfriend. And she wants us to visit."

"Hmm...Good thinking, that's worth a reward." Peter smiled

Wanda smiled, bouncing up and down lightly

"Well then...Lets UP the ante." Peter pressed something and the buzzing sound grew and it seemed to be coming from Wanda's pussy.

Wanda moaned, falling against him

Peter gently rubbed her ass with his left hand, his right arm wrapped around her waist lovingly while he gently kissed her neck

"M... Master!" She moaned

"Time out with the "Master-Stuff" Wanda." He whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe gently "I love you Wanda. Tomorrow I am taking you out in a date for lunch, just the two of us. And then at the end of the day, we will go see my Aunt." He smiled

"M... Master... Oh Peter." She muttered, moaning and blushing 'He is so kind... He has shifted our lifestyle to fit MY fetish. He's perfect.'

"Come here..." Peter moved her face to his own and kissed it passionately

Wanda moaned, the buzzing still loud and clear as she kissed him back lovingly

"Now, I think you need to get ready." He smiled, unzipping the crotch of her suit

"Peter..." Wanda moaned happily as it was revealed that a vibrator bead on her clit.

"Yes?" He asked, turning the vibrator off and pulled it away from her slit

"I-I love you..." Wanda answered

"I love you to." He smiled, holding her cheek gently before he kissed her running his hands over her latex clad body

"M-Make love to me...Please..." Wanda begged

"Don't I do that every day?" He smiled, gently biting her lip

"Af...As your girlfriend." Wanda kissed him

"I try." He smiled, kissing her again "Leave the costume on?"

"It feels sexy." She purred

"I'll take that as a "yes"." He smiled as he began to knead her breasts

He smiled, loving her DD-Cup breasts as she moaned

"Let's get you to bed..." Peter teased as he almost 'danced' with Wanda to their bed

Wanda laughed slightly, her head falling back before she and Peter landed on the bed

"You're wonderful Master Peter..." Wanda smiled

"I love you too." Peter kissed her

The two kissed once more, Wanda rubbing her long sexy legs against Peter's legs and waist and crotch

"Make me full..." Wanda moaned

"Of course..." Peter smiled

Peter kissed her once again, running his hands over her body making the material squeak as Peter slid his cock into her pussy

"Master!" Wanda moaned, wrapping her legs and arms around him as she threw her head back in ecstasy "So big! So fucking big! Stretching my tight little pussy! Please! Give me your cum! Please!" She moaned desperately

"Of course." He smiled, speeding up. He began to kiss her covered chest and biting her nipples through her latex costume, his leg hand groping her ass while his right slid up and down her leg. As he massaged her ass he slipped a finger into her ass, smirking as her eyes widened

"Master! I... Oh yes! Finger fuck my asshole! I love this! More Master! More!" She moaned

"Good little pet..." Peter smiled as he slipped a second finger into her asshole and thrust faster in her pussy

Wanda moaned, her body bucking wildly against his as her tongue hung out of her mouth and her eyes rolled into her head

"Wanda...You're freaking crazy AND adorable!" Peter moaned, his cock twitching and feeling his climax reach "And I'm gonna make you're insides white!" He moaned, filling her up knowing that she had climaxed herself at LEAST four times as they fucked

"AH...!" Wanda moaned as she came a final time from being filled by his seed.

Peter panted, collapsing lightly on top of her

Wanda panted slowly and heavily, loving the feeling of her Master on top of her and since her healing factor replenishes her hymen each time it was like fucking a virgin every time.

It was always crazy, fun and amazing.

*time skip, the next day*

Peter and Wanda spent the morning clearing away the kinky gear and hiding them from his aunt since the amount of them was most CERTAINLY going to give her heart palpitations.

And... Yea. There was a LOT.

Luckily, Wanda's infinite storage bag held them all with ease...but the problem NOW was "Where do we put the bag?". But they soon rectified that.

"Hide it in your closet." Peter said, taking in her cloths

Instead of the sexy latex suits she loved to wear, she was currently wearing a red and black attire that looked more casual than enticing.

It was a red shirt with black sleeves and neckline, tight black Lycra pants, black combat boots, a black sleeveless vest and a necklace

"You think she'll like me?" Wanda asked

"I should think so..." Peter hugged her reassuringly

"You are amazing." He smiled lovingly, cupping her cheek. Her face one.

A knock came from the door "Must be her." Peter kissed her

"Might be." Wanda blushed

"It's fine. She'll love you." Peter smiled

As Peter kissed Wanda one last time, he went to the front door where his Aunt May beamed and hugged him "Peter..." she smiled

"Hey Aunt May, how was the ride over?" Peter asked

"Fine, fine...the driver was really polite." Aunt May answered

"Come on in." He invited "This is my girlfriend, Wanda." Peter introduced as Aunt May entered his home

"H... Hello." She nodded lightly

"So YOU are the girl over the phone, a pleasure to meet you finally." Aunt May smiled and extended her hand.

"It... It's nice to meet you to." She agreed, taking her hand nervously

"Oh, no need to be nervous dear. After all I take it you are family now." Aunt May smiled

"W-What do you mean?" both Wanda and Peter gulped

"Being together this long. It's nice, Peter's never had a girlfriend this long before without him being dumped." Aunt May answered

"Aunt May!" He groaned

"How could ANYONE dump Peter? He's the perfect guy!" Wanda debated

And Peter blushed brightly

"I always said he's a wonderful boy." Aunt May smiled

"Shall I get the kettle on?" Peter quickly changed the subject.

"Please." The women smiled

"Aunt May...Easy on the stories? Please?" Peter asked.

"No promises." She smiled

"Heaven preserve me..." Peter looked to the sky.

"I'll have an Americano Choco." Wanda raised her hand

"Oh, sounds exciting. I'll have one too." Aunt May added

Peter just sighed and walked to the kitchen

"So Wanda...tell me a bit about yourself." Aunt May smiled

'This is gonna be a long day...' Peter thought as the kettle began to boil

*Time skip*

Peter groaned as he collapsed in his bed, May having left about half an hour ago

"Peter? Are you okay...?" Wanda asked as she slipped onto the bed and slid next to Peter

"I'm fine... Just tired and embarrassed." He sighed

"Do you want me to make it better Master?" She purred, Peter looking her direction to see she was already in her 'uniform' again without him even hearing or seeing it

'I will never understand how she does that.' Peter thought

"Yes please..." Peter sighed with a kind smile.

Wanda crawled over to him and kissed his body gently.

He chuckled as he soft lips tickled lightly, his lover slowly stripping him. He just relaxed, letting her 'have her way' with his body. 'What did I do to deserve her?' He thought happily

"Master...Are you pleased?" Wanda asked between kisses.

"With you? Always." He smiled

"I love you Master..." Wanda kissed him.

"I love you to." He smiled before he added "Mrs Wanda Wilson-Parker?"

"P-Peter...Are...are you asking me to...?" Wanda flustered over her words.

"Wanda Wilson will you be my wife?" Peter smiled

She just cried and hugged him tightly, nodding against his shoulder

*Time Skip*

"Honey, I'm home!" Peter called, years later as he arrived

"Peter!" Wanda ran up to him and hugged him

"Oof! Hi Hon...How's your day been?" Peter asked

"Brilliant...Veronica's at work...and WE have the next 14 HOURS to ourselves..." she teased

"Of course Pet." He smiled

*with the Authors... And Wanda*

"Who's Veronica?" Grey asked

"She's my 18 year old daughter." Wanda answered poking her hear through the door way.

"Gah!" Catherine jumped into Ghost's lap.

"How long has the time skip been?" Grey frowned

"It says "Years later" in that last passage, no set time date." Wanda pouted

"...I'm sending it back by a decade." Ghost spoke, fixing the time skip.

"... Okay?" Grey shrugged

*back with Peter and Wanda*

"How's our little Veronica?" Peter asked kindly, it being eight years since they were married.

"She's being a good girl master. She's at a friend's house." Wanda purred

"So...How long do we have together?" He asked seductively as he rubbed down her body

"Hmm...Tomorrow...it's a sleep over..." Wanda moaned "HOURS."

"Well then..." Peter zipped down her dress revealing that she was wearing her latex suit "Let us...make. It...LAST..." he spoke lustfully making Wanda moan happily, her pussy twitching excitedly.

"I am yours." She moaned, kissing him

"And you're MINE..." Peter added, true it was the same thing that Wanda said...but it got her REALLY excited when he said it.

He reached down and began to rub her pussy as she fell back onto the chair moaning

"M-Master!" Wanda moaned happily as she felt her husband's hand rubbing her clit and folds.

He smiled, rubbing her pussy lovingly as he kissed her shins

"M-Master...I...I need to...AH..." Wanda moaned

"Need to what? Tell me something? Or cum?" Peter playfully teased

"B-Both...!" Wanda moaned as she came

"What is it?" Peter asked as he eased up on her

"I...I'm pre...preg..." Wanda moaned

"Pregnant? Again?" Peter asked

"Ah...Ah-ha..." Wanda blushed

"Such a naughty girl." He teased, kissing her feet softly as if pampering her "That is amazing news."

"Would...would you like a...son...?" Wanda moaned as she felt her feet being pampered lovingly.

"It would be nice." He smiled

"Then...It'll be a son..." Wanda moaned happily with tears streaming down her face "M-Master...Make love...to me..."

"Of course." he smiled

With that Peter began to trace down her body and finger her pussy.

Wanda moaned as, once again, her lover's fingers slid in and out of her pussy

"Ready?" Peter whispered

"Ready..." Wanda blushed

Peter nodded, sliding into her pussy and moaning at the eternal tightness

"Is...Is it good...Master?" Wanda moaned

"...ALWAYS..." He kissed her passionately

"How's it for you?" He moaned, slamming in and out of her at a steady pace

"Y-You're, S-So GOOD Master!" Wanda moaned

"You're just saying that." Peter teased as he kissed her nipples

"N-No, I'm not...You're AMAZING!" Wanda answered

Peter smiled and kissed her lovingly, rubbing her body all over

It wasn't long until Wanda came from the embrace of her husband. Cumming onto their marital bed where they conceived both their children...okay that's what they told their friends. Veronica was conceived when Wanda was visiting Peter at work in the meeting room. Their "to be born" second was probably conceived when they were on a job in Latveria.

So... Yea. They had a crazy love life.

"M-Master!" Wanda moaned happily as she came onto his cock.

The two lay there, panting in sexual delight

"What... Now?" Peter panted

"Let me pamper you Master." She smiled, rolling them over so she was on top

"Okay." Peter smirked, Wanda pulling back

Wanda giggled, sitting at the edge of the bed "Time for something new Master." She smiled, stretching out her long sexy latex clad legs. Her black painted toes brushed against his cock lightly making Peter intake a deep hiss of a breath, Wanda smirking as she bit her lower lip sexily

"This... This **is** new!" Peter groaned, Wanda taking his cock between the first two toes of her right foot. As she held the cock between her first two toes, slowly jacking his 12 inch monster with them while rubbing the flat of her foot against the underside of his cock and at the same time she used her left foot to massage his balls

"I saw a video about this, it looked fun." She smiled sexily "Does it feel good?" She asked, speeding up her feet's movement slightly

"Yea." He nodded, his cock pulsing slowly between her feet

Wanda giggled, bringing her feet away before she latched then around his cock. She then pulled out lotion from nowhere, poured it over the bases of her feet and began to jack him off with his cock trapped between the arches of her feet "And this?" She smiled

"It feels like a cross between a handjob and a light blow." He groaned

Wanda smiled, rubbing her cum leaking pussy and breasts which her feet moved faster "You gonna cum Master?" She moaned

"Yea!" He moaned "Faster!"

"Of course." She smiled, speeding her feet up faster as her red painted fingers slipped in and out of her pussy harder and faster as she moaned

"O... Oh fuck! WANDA!" He moaned, cumming over her feet

"Master!" She panted, her juices covering her fingers. She then pulled her feet from his cock, her legs bending bringing her feet to her face showing off her flexibility. With a smirk she began to lick up the cum, moaning and giggling

"Oh God, that's sexy." He groaned

"Time for my ass." She giggled, getting on all fours and shaking her ass "Come on Master, rip my tight little ass apart and pump it full of your hot cum!"

"Oh...naughty girl...You're going to be punished..." He smiled as he pushed in his cock with a single thrust making her moan and make her tongue hang out like a dog.

"Yes Master! Punish me!" She moaned in joy

Peter slammed his cock into her with a magnificent fervour, his ball slapping the underside of her pussy

The two moaned as one, Peter reaching around and groping her breasts roughly

"M-Master! I-I'm cumming!" Wanda moaned as she was reaching her climax

Peter grunted with her, filling her ass

As her Husband/Master filled her ass, she came on their marital bed spraying it with their love juices. "I...I love you Peter Parker..." she panted with love.

"I love you...Wanda..." Peter smiled

*with the Author's and Wanda*

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Wanda cheered

"Yeah...That's ONE way to describe it." Ghost answered, though he DID feel Catherine's hands go down his trousers.

"Glad you liked it." Grey smiled

"Thank you both, when will it be out?" Wanda asked eagerly

"Well...judging by the calendar...today. Also...how can you be THERE and HERE at the same time?" Ghost asked

"I'm a 4th wall breaker; this sort of stuff is common place." Wanda pouted

"...Fair enough." Ghost nodded

"Also." Wanda spoke and gave a MASSIVE hug to the writers and their girls. "THANK YOU!"

"Welcome." Grey chocked

Everyone turned to the audience and waved "Thanks for Reading!" everyone called

"See you...On...St Patrick's Day...ChokingnotBREATHING!" Ghost's head changed a shade of red from lack of oxygen.

 **End. But more stories to continue.**


	10. Theresa Cassidy Chapter 9

**Spider-Man Holiday One Shot Stories**

 **Saint Patrick's Day – Theresa Cassidy**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

It was March 17th, a significant date for those of Irish descent: Saint Patrick's day. A day to celebrate the Patron Saint of Ireland...but unfortunately it was also a date for breweries to open their doors and let the amber liquid flow. The latter being the more popular, but not everyone celebrates that. They just enjoy a day where they can celebrate being born of the emerald isle. And one person in particular is doing just that: Theresa Cassidy, AKA Siryn.

But she sighed, seeing people filling up bars left and right

'I can't believe this...' Theresa sighed as she headed inside a cafe; she has fiery red hair and wore a green shirt and black trousers.

"Ah, morning Theresa; do you want the usual?" a waitress spoke

"Aye, thank you Joyce." Theresa nodded as she was escorted to her table.

"Al, we need a decaff coffee and a flapjack." Joyce spoke to the chef

The red head sighed tiredly as she sat there

'This day...' Theresa sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

"Here we are: a decaff coffee and strawberry flapjack." Joyce handed the order to Theresa

"Oh...Thanks Joyce...Serving Irish coffee?" Theresa asked

"Nope...I'm sorry Theresa. I know how you get with this holiday." Joyce apologized

"It's not your fault. You know...I'm happy being Irish...I am, PROUD even...but I can't help but feel that this country only celebrates this holiday to get shit-faced." Theresa sighed

"I hear ya." A male voice agreed

"Huh? Oh, hi Peter." Theresa smiled "On break?"

"Kinda, slow news-day; nothing to work on except drunken brawls." Peter answered

"Coffee?" Theresa asked

"Err...no thanks...unless you have decaff?" Peter asked

"Yep, Al: another decaff." Joyce nodded as she went off to the kitchens

"That's good. I get all twitchy with proper coffee." He chuckled

"You sure it's not because spiders get drunk on caffeine?" Theresa smiled giving an accurate scientific fact.

"I'm surprised you know that Theresa." Peter chuckled as he sat down.

"I know some things." Theresa giggled

He smiled, finding her giggle cute

"I would've figured you'd be celebrating." Peter wondered

"No...No reason to celebrate getting drunk. No...Me and my dad are celebrating in different ways." Theresa answered

"Really? Your dad is...Banshee isn't he?" Peter asked

"Yeah that's right." Theresa nodded "Here's your drink."

"Here we are anything to eat? We've got pancakes." Joyce offered

"No thanks, I've only got a short break." Peter declined politely.

"Okay, enjoy." Joyce nodded

"How do you celebrate?"

"I come here; have some lunch, go home call my dad and watch a film." Theresa answered

"That sounds fun and simple." He smiled

"Better than getting drunk; what about you? Any plans?" Theresa asked

"Work." He admitted "Patrol. Go home. Watch some TV."

"...Maybe you want some company?" Theresa asked with a smile

"That'd be nice." He smiled

"Want to share a flapjack?" Theresa asked

"Please." Peter smiled

*Small time skip*

The two smiled as they left together, chuckling

"Whoo!" a group of drunken young adults cheered from the nearest pub

"Kids..." they shook their heads

"They're gonna regret it tomorrow." Peter sighed

"So much." She agreed

"Ms Cassidy." Peter extended his arm like a gentleman.

"Mr Parker." Cassidy looped her arm through his and walked with him.

The two laughed a bit, smiling

*Time Skip*

"MAN that patrol took forever..." Peter sighed as he took his mask off with Siryn following him

"It was fun." She smiled

"Maybe...but there's a LOT of problems with Doc Ock..." Peter sighed heavily

"He WAS annoying." She nodded

"You want a cup of tea or anything?" Peter asked

"You know...I was kind of surprised that you have a St Patrick's Day costume." Theresa commented as they got redressed in their civilian clothes

"Yeah..." Peter thought back to a few days ago.

*Flashback to last week*

"AHHHH!" Spider-Man fell into a large vat filled with green dye because of Rhino.

*Present*

"Lucky isn't it?" Peter thought 'Took me a week to get that dye out...'

"True." She giggled

"Milk or sugar?" Peter asked

"Decaff with milk please." Theresa answered

"Okay." He nodded "What's your problem with caffeine?" He asked

"I have enough stress; I don't need caffeine to fuel it even more." Theresa answered

"Fair enough...What about alcohol?" Peter asked "Not to pry or anything."

"I'm a recovering alcoholic...That's why..." Theresa confessed

"You hate the excessive drinking...Well, if it makes you feel any better: I don't have any alcohol stored anywhere." Peter answered handing over her decaff coffee "I don't drink. It messes with me."

"Looks like we'll be some of the only sober people in New York." Theresa chuckled

"Yeah..." Peter nodded "Well except Logan and Steve."

"Yeah...those two can drink anything without getting drunk." Theresa sipped her coffee

"Bet you didn't know this: Steve is of Irish descent." Peter pointed out

"No way! Seriously?!" She gasped

"Seriously, his parents are...WERE Irish immigrants. I asked him when I was on a stake-out with the Avengers." Peter answered as he drunk his coffee.

"... No... Way... Awesome." She grinned

"What about you? Do you have any interesting stories about your friends?" Peter asked as the radio was turned on

Their attention was caught by said radio, listening in

"We interrupt this scheduled programming for important news: pubs, bars and clubs are being evacuated because of several incidents involving severe alcohol poisoning and drunken brawls. Police and hospitals are being filled to the brim with intoxicated adults and some teenagers. New York citizens are to remember that this holiday is not an excuse to get heavily intoxicated; it is a holiday to celebrate the Patron Saint of Ireland." The news-reporter spoke

"Wow. Someone else who understands." Peter nodded

"Must be a sympathizer." Theresa added

"And in my grandmother's tongue: Bíodh maith agus sábháilte Lá Fhéile Pádraig." the news-reporter spoke "Have a good and safe Saint Patrick's Day."

"Thank you Siobhán. And now back to the next song."

"... A fellow Irish-woman." Peter joked

"My kind of woman." Theresa smiled

"What about your types of men?" Peter inquired looking from the top right corner of his eyes and drunk his coffee.

"Are you flirting with me?" She smirked

"Was I coming on too strong?" Peter asked

"Not as bad as a drunk." She laughed

"Trying to make a good first impression." Peter answered with a smile

"Of course." she said teasingly

"Do you want to watch a film?" Peter asked

"Love to." Theresa smiled

*time skip*

"Well...that was half a film..." Peter rubbed his eyes

"I've seen better, four stars my arse." Theresa answered

"Ditto." He nodded

"So...what do you want to do now?" Peter asked

"I don't know." She admitted

"Want to go out for dinner?" Peter asked

"That would be nice." She smiled

"There's a nice restaurant down by Broadway." Peter offered

"That sounds nice." She smiled

"Well then, no time like the present. Shall we?" Peter extended his arm

"We shall." Theresa smiled accepting it.

The two smiled, leaving

*At the restaurant*

"Do you come here often?" Theresa asked

"Not really." Peter shrugged, pulling her chair back for her

"Good evening Sir and Madam. Would you care for a drink?" the waitress asked

"A jug of water and coke please." Peter asked

"I'll have a lemonade." Theresa asked

"Okay...I'll bring you your menus." The waitress nodded and went to get the drinks.

"Think she's upset?" He joked

"I think she's surprised we're not having booze." Theresa smiled

"I guess." He nodded

"Here we are..." the waitress came over with the drinks and menus.

"Thank you." She smiled

*Time Skip*

"Thank you for your patronage." the waitress spoke as Theresa and Peter left.

"I know. Do you...want to come back to my place?" Peter asked

"What're you thinking...?" Peter teased

"You aren't going to be taking advantage of me, are you?" She half joked

"Only if you want me too." Peter answered

And they were both surprised at his seriously he was talking

"I err..." Peter blushed

"... You naught boy you." She smirked

"Can you blame me?" Peter chuckled

"A bit." She shrugged, turning away

"I'm sorry if I was too forward." Peter apologised "I'm not normally like that!"

"It's alright...I kinda liked it." Theresa smiled

"I... Huh?"

"It's nice..." Theresa smiled

"... Me being forward?"

"Yeah, people are scared to ask me out because of my powers, people are frightened of people with Acoustikinesis."Theresa answered

"... What?" Peter asked "What's Acoustikinesis?"

"Voice manipulation...You know Black Bolt, my father and myself? THAT is Acoustikinesis." Theresa answered

"Ah." He nodded

"I'd like to go to your home again Peter." Theresa smiled

"Okay." He nodded, smiling... And then she kissed him

"Hmm..." Peter was taken by surprise but he was happy to accept it...though there was people whooping seeing the two kissing in public.

But the two ignored them, holding each other close

"I think this is a Saint Patrick's Day to remember..." Theresa smiled

"And I think...It's gonna grow strong." Peter smiled

 **End. But more stories to continue.**


	11. Lorina Dodson Chapter 10

**Spider-Man Holiday One Shot Stories**

 **Easter Sunday – Lorina Dodson**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

It was Easter Sunday, the chill of Winter was leaving the air and the start of Spring was waving through.

The Spectacular Spider-Man was relaxing on top of a building, humming to himself as he tapped his foot

'Hmm...What to do today...' Spider-Man thought to himself. The Spider was dressed in a red hoodie with a black spider emblem on both sides, with blue jeans a belt with at least six different pouches on it. His face was covered in a red ski-mask with white tinted goggles, his hands were covered in red gloves with blue fingers, his feet were blue sneakers with a webbing motif. 'The bank seems good...But then...so does the jewellers.'

He sighed, looking to the sky "Decision, decisions." He sighed, feeling the gravel of the roof of his warehouse that was his 'base'

That was when he heard the bank just across the road going off "Oh...He-llo...What do we have here?" he smiled as he looked towards the location "Someone's in my little web."

His eyes widened as he saw a woman run out of the bank and felt his heart flutter a bit as he blushed

Standing on there was a woman who looked to have pale white skin wearing a blue and white corset and white booty shorts, white fancy magician gloves, white furred near knee length boots and a blue and yellow stripped jacket on her. Her hair was long, free and blonde/pale red. She had bright blue eyes, whiskers drawn in her face and a pink button nose painted over her nose. Finally she had a rabbit tail on her shorts

"HOLY smokes! SHE is one bunny I WANT to chase." Spider-Man smiled

"Thank you all for being such 'giving' patrons. Buh-bye." The woman smiled as she left for a car, speeding off

"A woman after my own heart..." Spider-Man smiled "Still...she WAS on my turf." He got up and web-swung following the bunny motif woman

And he remembered an old book his Uncle Ben read to him as a child, Alice in Wonder Land. And remembering the golden watch he saw hanging on her jacket made on thought pop into his head... "Time to follow the White Rabbit down the Rabbit-Hole!" He smirked, joking, as he followed her escape car

*time skip*

"What a haul!" Former heiress Lorina Dodson, now super villainess the White Rabbit, laughed as she emptied out the money she had stolen from the bank onto the table in the abandoned apartment she was hiding in. With a smile she sat down, taking off the headband that held her fluffy white bunny ears. Yes she was not even a rabbit person, just a 25 year old woman who dresses up like a sexualized version of the White Rabbit "What a rush." She laughed

And what most people didn't realize was: she was rich; widowed by the death of her 82 year old husband, whom she was forced into an arranged marriage to. Luckily she she didn't have to wait long for him to die and being rich in her own right was okay; she was doing the villain career because she was bored of her sheltered life.

"Now...how much do I have?" Lorina wondered as she began to list off the bundled notes, there must have been 50~100 bundles each holding fifty $50 notes.

'A woman after my own heart.' Spider-Man thought as he crawled on the ceiling of the building looking down on the villainess

Now most of you are probably wondering WHY Peter Parker is a thief in this world. The answer was simple: He never learned that Great Power also means Great Responsibility. He didn't lose his Uncle Ben. No, he lost BOTH his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. And he learned that life was unfair and that you need the take what you wanted.

But he had also learned that there is karma. But it wasn't like what most people think. If you are TOO good then the bad people walk over you and if you are TOO bad you are punished.

So he found an old warehouse owned by Oscorp, took their stuff that was in there and threw them into another warehouse and set it on fire. He swung around and robbed people, yes he hurt them but he never killed. He took down murderers and rapists but he left normal muggers alone.

'Too easy to take.' He thought as he slowly descended to the ground, his soft steps carefully made sure Lorina couldn't hear him.

As he reached behind her, he covered her mouth and grasped her shoulder tightly making her freeze

"Hi Little Bunny." Spider-Man teased "What're you doing?"

'Crap!' Lornia mentally cursed, feeling terrified

"What's a Little Bunny like YOU doing on MY turf?" He asked then noticed the money on the table "Well...aren't you a lucky rabbit?"

Knowing that she wouldn't scream, he slowly pulled his hand from her mouth "Y... You're the Spider-Man..." she muttered in fear

"You ARE good. That's right...Who are you?" Spider-Man asked

"I...*ahem* I'm White Rabbit." Lorina gave her pseudonym

"White Rabbit...Good name. Let me guess: you're new at this?" Spider-Man asked

"... Nearly a month but only stores till now." she muttered

"Oh...Wait...That was you?" Spider-Man pointed lightly

"Yeah." Lorina answered

"Ha...Not bad for a newbie." Spider-Man chuckled lightly

"Th... Thank you!" She said in shock

"But you were still on my turf." He frowned, making her full "Do you know what that means?"

"You'll kill me?" She asked, scared

"No, I don't kill people unless they deserve it." He scoffed "No. You work for me. Meaning, some of this, is mine." He grinned, letting go of her and grabbing two handfuls of bills

"I...I guess that's fair." Lorina answered

"I am. Don't cross me and we'll get on well; just as long as theft of money is the only thing you're gonna do. No guns or drugs." Spider-Man answered, he thought about how he lost his Aunt and Uncle...they were taken from him by a junkie with a gun.

"Okay." She nodded

"If I need help I call you, you help me. If you plan something big, you let me know." He ordered lightly, letting her know how it to as going to go. Set too many restrictions or too many 'gifts' and the other would take advantage or take you out of the picture.

"Y-Yes..." Lorina nodded

"Good...nice booty." Spider-Man smiled

"It...it's a start." Lorina aimed for the bag

"I wasn't talking about that." Spider-Man spoke as he web-swung away.

The White Rabbit was frozen, blushing brightly

Spidey swung away and heard the contempt that was being spouted by J. Jonah Jameson "THIS New York is why the police needs to capture these NO-GOOD thieves! They're stealing from hard working people and feeding their worthless lives!"

"Jeez, Jonah; don't sugar-coat it." Spidey quipped

He laughed softly, landing on a billboard near his home

'Home, sweet home...' He thought as he leaped down making a web-line so he could descend slowly into an alley, where he had a spare set of civilian clothes

Well, not really civilian clothes. Just a new hoodie that he swapped out, putting his gloves and mask in I a pockets before he entered his warehouse

Inside he saw his science lab that he developed from thieving from Oscorp and parts of Stark Enterprises scrap-trucks; Tony never kept pieces he thought unworthy, all those pieces collected made one usable mini-lab and small garden. His bed and books were in a separated place so that he could sleep easy, he kept his collected thefts in a secret place that only he knew. His kitchen was small and modest so it wouldn't get a lot of attraction.

He took the hidden camera out of his Spider-Hoodie and plugged it into his computer, printing off two picture he had taken of the White Rabbit. He smiled, pinning a single picture on a board with the rest of the people who 'worked' for him. Not many, just ten, but still

"Out of these new guys...She's GOT to be the cutest." Peter smiled

"Nah, cute is underplaying it. She's smoking hot." He laughed

*With Lorina*

"S-Spider-Man...He...he came here...!" Lorina's heart was fluttering and she was panting heavily.

She has been terrified the entire time ever since he had covered her mouth. And then she learnt who he was and that fear tripled! He was THE Spider-Man! He was no Kingpin but his reputation and name where enough to make most thugs crap themselves... And he made HER part of his crew!

"He...Made me..." Lorina blushed heavily, as long as she was on his good side she would be close to him and that...enticed her.

It was just as if not MORE thrilling than stealing from the bank!

"I...I need to see him again! Get close to him...an assignment." She pondered "First...I've got to make myself look presentable; stupid gala evenings."

But then again... She could just ignore all that. She left that life; she could just stay here and get ready. She needs to find a way to get in contact with him.

She sighed, sitting down. She didn't know what to do! It would be fun to go and hold up a stupid high class society party and have Spidey help... But she had no idea how to contact him.

How was she suppose to know how to tell him when she was gonna do a big heist without him telling her how?!

And she had no idea who else was in his group, no clue who else was in his inner circle.

She snarled, kicking the wall

"What if...what if I use informants? NO, that's stupid! The police would track them and they'd turn on me." Lorina thought then chastised herself

"Stupid sexy Spider, not giving me the information I need!" She huffed almost childishly

"Why do the good looking guys have to be the most difficult to ask for?"

She got an idea of what to spend her money on and smiled. Stripping naked she walked to the bathroom, getting in the shower and washing the body paint from her body. She stayed there for a few minutes before she walked out, drying herself. As she got into some new underwear she opened a cupboard, applying her health care products as she saw the rack of hair dye. She had natural blood red hair; her current hair colour was a strawberry blonde. She changed it up every few weeks

'Maybe blonde next week?' She thought with a shrug as she got dressed in casual clothes

"But for now...I've got some stuff to get." she told herself as she pulled her shirt down over her head.

Grabbing her purse she slid money into it, about $500, before putting that in her bag

"There...ready for the trip. New York...let's mingle." Lorina smiled

She smiled as she locked her front door, heading out

She took a cab to Mid-Town; luckily she got a cheap one with a very respected driver. "Okay Ms, that'll be $35." Joel the taxi driver spoke

"Here." Lorina nodded

"Thank you, have a good day." Joel tipped his cap and left for another fare.

She smiled, walking into a tattoo parlour

"Morning Miss...What can we do for you?" a female tattoo artist spoke, she wasn't a stereotypical depiction of a tattoo covered girl but she DID have some VERY artistic tattoos, she had tied back red hair with a clear left eye and a brown right eye.

"I would like some tattoos." She smiled "One in my upper thigh, one on my lower back and one on my shoulder that goes to my shoulder blade and chest."

"Okay." The tattoo artist nodded, giving her some forms to sign "PETER! YOU'VE GOT A CUSTOMER!" she called back

"Coming! Calm your tits!" A male voice called, Spider-Man's civilian identity walking around the corner. Lorina of course didn't recognise him but he recognised her instantly. Lorina was, meanwhile, captivated by the attractive brown haired and brown eyed man in front of her, the man having a scar on his cheek and a a bit of his left earlobe missing but they just added a ruggedness to his handsome face

'Hubba, hubba.' She thought

'What's she doing here?' Peter thought with unknowingly narrowed eyes

"Well, come on." Peter said with a fake smile, gesturing for her to follow him with a tilt of the head

"So, what're you looking for? Skull? Snake...Bunny rabbit?" He asked

"I would like a rabbit on my outer left thigh, a large Spider in my back with the back four legs pointing between my ass-cheeks and a love heart on my right shoulder with a web that goes over my right shoulder blade and collar bone, a cute red Spider on my right shoulder blade and a bunny sitting on the web on my collar bone." She nodded

"You...have VERY specific tastes." Peter commented "Okay...Bunnies, heart, spider, web...location, location, location...got it." he listed off

"How much?" She asked him "And how often do I need to come in?"

"Possibly a couple of weeks...and with the amount of ink I'm gonna be using...$450...and that's a rough estimate." Peter answered

"Okay. So come in this time this day once a week?" She asked

"Sure, I can chalk up some designs and get back to you with them." Peter answered

"That'd...that'd be nice." Lorina nodded

"If you come back in an hour I'll have finished the art." Peter nodded

"Okay then; see you in an hour." Lorina smiled lightly

"You know... Tattoos make it easy for people to recognise you." Peter said in a darker voice

"I...I'm sorry?" Lorina asked in shock

But she recognized the voice. How could she?

"Y-You...? YOU'RE...!" Lorina gasped then covered her mouth

"Tattoos? Really?" He frowned lightly

"Ah...well I...I just thought-" Lorina tried to give her excuse

"Well you thought wrong. ANY sign of individuality in this game and you WILL get caught." Peter answered in a low voice.

And that... Was when she got pissed

"Individuality?" She frowned

"Think about it: you paint yourself with something that's not part of your "night life" and they notice it? SOMEONE will put 2+2 together." Peter answered as he walked closer "EVERYONE will know who's behind the mask...You WON'T be safe; a tear, a split seam...a brief glimpse...it can ruin you...and **I** don't want that to happen..."

"I paint my body white. And then I wear clothes on top of that. My tattoos wouldn't be seen." She said, her eyes widening slightly in surprise as she didn't think he cared

"Well okay then...But as your "Friend", I wouldn't want you going "unprepared"." Peter answered

And then he was surprised as she pulled him into a kiss

'I! What the? C-Come to think of it...this is nice.' Peter thought in shock then just accepted it.

"You didn't leave me anyway to contact you." She panted, breaking the kiss

"Oh...yeah...usually I (bold) find YOU." Peter admitted

"But what if I need to tell you about a big job?" She asked

"Oh...? Why don't you tell me about it later? Can't really discuss it here can we?" Peter whispered in her ear, since he wasn't sure if he could trust his employer.

She nodded excitedly at that

"Say...Your place? You can tell me ALL about it." Peter smiled

"Of course." She smiled

"Well, until then...I better get to work on these tough stickers." Peter chuckled

She nodded at that "I can't wait for the ink." She smiled "So I remember... You." She whispered at the end

And with that she left with a wink. Peter was slightly flustered; he never had imagined he'd have someone FALLING for him...though he had to admit, in or out of costume: Lorina looked HOT, and that personality of hers only added to her attractiveness.

He smirked, looking forward to tonight.

*time skip*

It was after Peter's shift at the Tattoo Parlour; he was getting ready to go back to Lorina's place. Through he DID make some nice tattoo designs for her for her next visit.

He smiled, unable to wait to put that ink on her sexy body

He then thought...It was like he was marking her...making her HIS property, HIS girl...admittedly it sounded hot as HELL...but he was feeling a small twinge on morality of "marking his property/territory" with Lorina. True he liked her...but his morality wanted it to be another tattoo job, not a sadist/masochist thing.

But closing his eyes he found the middle ground that both sides liked. It was like giving someone he cared about a very special, personal present so she always remembered him

"Yeah...yeah I can agree to that." Peter told himself as he headed to Lorina's "lair".

He walked through town, entering her apartment complex which was all abandoned

"Ready or not...Little Bunny." He smiled as he entered the apartment complex

He saw her with his back to her wearing a loose sleeveless link top and tiny blue daisy dukes, and that was it.

"Oh sweet mother of mercy...!" Peter gasped, holding back a bloody nose.

"Huh?" She asked, looking over her shoulder and smiling "Oh. Hey Spider-Boss."

"You...look hot." Peter smiled as he examined her

"Thanks." She smiled

"So...what's this idea you've mentioned?" Peter asked

"What idea?" She asked innocently

"Oh...You KNOW which one I'm on about. Tell me." Peter ordered with a light teasing tone.

"I never mentioned having any ideas." She replied "YOU assumed. So, we gonna start any personal tattoos?" She winked

"Well...I can't deny a paying customer." Peter chuckled "And I must say: you are good. You tricked me."

"Thank you. Now...about my tattoos?" Lorina asked seductively

"I'll start with the shoulder one." He sighed

"Yay." Lornia smiled as she lay on her stomach exposing her shoulder where she wanted her first tattoo.

"You just need to sit down right now." Peter rolled his eyes, moving a chair and sitting down in front of her

"Awe...you're no fun." Lorina pouted teasingly

"How about, after I am finished with this tattoo, we go out and have some fun. My treat?" He smiled as he got his equipment out

"I'd like that." Lorina leaned on the chair still exposing her back to Peter.

He chuckled, getting to work making her flinch in pain as he began to man the webbing on her shoulder blade "And since its Easter... You'll be my personal little Easter Bunny." He teased

"I would like that." She smiled, flinching as he drew the intricate webbing over her shoulder blade

"Lorina. I think this is the start of a BEAUTIFUL friendship." Peter smiled

'And hopefully... Something more.' They both thought happily

 **End. But more stories to continue.**


	12. Doreen Green Chapter 11

**Spider-Man Holiday One Shot Stories**

 **April Fool's Day – Doreen Green**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

It was the start of April, the year was already a third complete, but that's not what most people were excited for. It was April Fool's Day, the only time of year people can give out practical jokes with a...modicum of reasonable jest. From Midnight to Midday of this day people could pull as many jokes as they want...provided they weren't the recipients of their own joke.

And one Hero... Was having a lot of fun

"GAH! What the heck?! Darn squirrels!" a civilian called out as a squirrel came from his trousers

"Ha-ha-ha! Sorry, April Fool's." A female voice laughed

"Huh? Oh very funny." the civilian sweat-dropped

"Come on Monkey Joe, we've got others to say "hello" to." The girl spoke as her little friend crawled into her long bushy tail. Yes, you read that correctly: a long bushy tail. This particular prankster was Doreen Green, AKA The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl. She had medium length red hair and brown eyes; she was dressed in a fake-furred leotard with a dark grey spandex cat-suit, a brown belt with two pouches either side of her, with gloves and boots with fake-fur on her forearms and shins of said gloves and boots; finally, last but certainly not least: her three foot brown furred tail.

She smiled happily; throwing an acorn into her mouth like a normal person would gum and started chewing happily

"Okay...Who's next?" She pondered and then she saw a red and blue clad hero swinging around New York.

"Oh! Hey Spidey!" She waved, running after the Hero

Spidey was currently swinging around Times Square and webbed up Jonah's jumbo-tron...And promptly webbed an "I love Spidey" balloon bubble next to his face. "Happy April Fool's Jonah."

"Ha! Nice one!" She laughed happily

"SPIDER! YOU! You see this New York? Nothing more than a vandal AND a detriment to our society!" Jonah snapped

"Oh lighten up Jonah, it's April first." Spidey quipped

"That's amazing." Squirrel Girl wiped her tear away.

"Huh?" Spidey tilted his head, looking down to see Squirrel Girl

"Oh, hey Squirrel Girl. Enjoying the holiday?" Spidey asked

"Oh yeah, that was a good one." She smiled "Money Joe and Mr Leiberman agree."

"O... Kay." He shrugged, always finding her squirrel talk creepy

"Hey, mind if we tag along?" She asked

"Yea, sure." He shrugged

"Awesome!" She smiled as both she and him leaped through the sky

Well... She jumped onto his back, wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him as he swung. Same difference right?

"This is AWESOME!" Squirrel Girl cheered as she held onto him

"You get used to it. So, what've you been up to?" Spidey asked

"The usual, with the added practical joke here and there." She answered

"Same." He laughed with a smile

"What's your usual quota for today? A lot of small ones or a GIANT one? Or a mix?" Squirrel Girl asked

"I just have one then I finish, helps vent out frustration." Spider-Man answered "Wait, what are we talking about?"

"Does it matter?" Squirrel Girl teased "No I am NOT going to ask him that." she told her squirrel friends.

"What did they ask?" Peter asked

"They wanted to know if you had a girlfriend." Doreen answered

"Nope. Not right now." He shrugged

"Oh...Oh really? Right...Okay..." Squirrel Girl nodded

"Yea." Spidey nodded, flipping in the air

"Wahoo!" Doreen cheered, while her tail was being held upon by tiny squirrel paws.

"Rooftop, ten o'clock." Peter pointed.

"Huh?" Be asked in confusion

"Get ready to let go!" Peter spoke as he released the webbing and free-fell to the rooftop.

"WHAT?!" she yelled over the wind, not knowing what he meant

"Let go!" Peter called out as the two fell through the New York air

But she didn't, she hugged her tighter

"You're a hugger aren't you?" Peter chuckled as he caught themselves and landed on the rooftop safely using a webbing parachute.

"That... Was... AWESOME!" Doreen cheered "And terrifying."

"Yeah...What's a superhero practical joke without some adrenaline?" Peter smiled

She laughed... And then pulled him into a kiss

"HMM! Hmm..." Peter thought in shock but then just accepted it.

Doreen pulled back lightly and smiled with a blush "Happy April Fools..."

"Ah-ha..." Peter smiled with his lifted mask "Err...April Fools finished five minutes ago."

"I know." She smiled, hugging him close

"Well...this is something..." Peter smiled

"Yeah...If I want it to be." Doreen blushed "I-I mean if YOU want it to be. I-I'm okay with just kissing I mean-!" Doreen blushed and got flustered, only for Peter to kiss her.

"You're an attractive and fun woman." Peter smiled "So, why not? Plus it'd be awesome to have a kick ass girlfriend."

"I have to admit...The Amazing Spider-Man and The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl; DOES sound like the ULTIMATE power-couple. Take THAT Bradgelina." She joked

"And you're funny to." He laughed softly

"Well...YOU'RE funnier. That joke you pulled: genius!" she responded

"Really? Most people say I'm annoying." Peter shrugged

"Then most people don't have a funny bone." Squirrel Girl answered

Peter was amazed at that

"Hey...You know that...well...I'm kinda weird...But err...Maybe if you're not doing anything..." She blushed, but she had her tail covering her face. "We could... I dunno... Go on a date?"

"I'm sorry? It's kind of hard to hear you over the sound of your bushy tail." Peter asked, because honestly what she just said WAS muffled to him.

She repeated herself again, taking the tail away from her mouth a bit

"Wow...Yeah. Yeah I'd like to do that." Peter smiled

"R-Really?" Doreen beamed

"Really, really." Peter nodded, to which she hugged him with her whole body.

"Thank you!" She laughed

"Hey...No...Problem...Just one thing." Peter asked

"Anything." Doreen hugged him tighter

"Let me breathe!" Peter's voice went squeaky from his vocal cords being constricted

"Sorry!" She yelled, jumping back

Spidey took a deep breath in and then began to breathe normally "Oh...It's okay, it's okay...I've survived worse." He answered "So...Shall I pick you up about...six?" Peter offered

"Sure." She nodded

"Oh, costumes or civilian?" He asked

"Why?" Doreen tilted her head

"I want to treat you in style." Peter smiled

"I don't mind." She shrugged

"Civilian it is; see you at six...Oh almost forgot, do you need a hand getting down?" Peter offered since they WERE on top of a skyscraper.

"I'm fine." She smiled "But I wouldn't mind the ride."

"My Squirrel-Lady." Peter extended his arm to carry her.

"My Spider-Man." She giggled, jumping into his arms

As the two swung into the New York air, they laughed for the date they would soon have.

*with the Authors*

"And while this story may be short, for these free souls... This is all that is needed." Grey said with a smile

"And next time we'll be doing She-Hulk." Ghost smiled looking at Grey

There was a moment of silence as the readers cheered only for...

"APRIL FOOLS!" Both yelled together

 **End. But more stories to continue.**


	13. Black Cat Chapter 12

**Spider-Man Holiday One Shot Stories**

 **Father's Day – Felicia Hardy (AU)**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

It was Father's Day in Paris; and an older Peter Parker was with his wife Felicia and 18 year old daughter Felicity. They were here for a Father's Day vacation, since they hadn't taken time off in ages it was a nice reprieve for them.

"Happy Father's day, Dad." Felicity smiled as she looked over the Parisian skyline with her parents.

"Thank you Felicity...It's one of the best gifts I could ask for." Peter smiled hugging her

"Good morning Peter, hope I can get in on this." Felicia smiled

"Of course." Peter smiled holding his wife as well. "So, in the City of Love, Art and fine foods...Why don't we enjoy today."

"I would love that." She smiled, kissing him

That was when Felicity's phone began to beep "Darn it. Avenger's. Sorry Dad." The teen flinched

Peter raised his hand and then put it on his daughter's shoulder "Don't apologize, I understand. Go save the world." Peter smiled

"Thanks dad. Love you." She kissed his cheek. "Bye mum." She kissed her cheek as well

"Kick some ass, honey." Felicia smiled

"Will do!" She smiled, running to her room. As she closed her door she stripped to her underwear, minus her bra, and put on her costume. It was a full body red costume, completely plane and bland with no webbing pattern at all. She strapped a brown pouch to her left thigh using two brown belts to fasten it there and attached a thick brown belt around her waist which was slanted on her thin figure. She then grabbed a blue hoodie with ripped off sleeved and a large stylised black Spider in the middle of the chest set diagonally from her left shoulder to her right hip. She unzipped it and slid it on, zipping it back up until the zip was in the middle of her chest. She then grabbed a plane red mask with large white Spider-Man styled eyes and slid them on, attaching thick bulky web-shooters to her wrists. She was the new Scarlet Spider and her costume was an, admittedly slightly sexualized, replica of her dead Uncle Ben's costume.

"Scarlet Spider contacting Avengers. I'm in Paris." She spoke through her communicator.

"Hear you loud and clear Scarlet; this is American Dream! Galactus is coming! I am calling all Avengers and the Fantastic Five!" A voice on the other side of the communicator said

'Great, all days for a planet eating behemoth to come here.' Felicity thought. "What's his and your ETA?"

"Three hours for him, sweet waiting for the F5 and will be there in twenty minutes." America Dream replied

"Okay, I'll head to the rooftops. I'll send you the co-ordinates." Felicity answered

"On our way." American Dream replied cutting the coms.

Felicity ran/swung to the rooftops and then sat down, bored

"I wish I had a chance to enjoy time with Dad...I miss being Daddy's Girl..." Felicity sighed thinking back to the time she was younger.

With how much he pampered her, adored her. Was there when she was sad and happy. When she was tired and hurt.

With a sigh she put her head in her hands... And then she heard what sounded like moans and pants. Frowning she looked down at the window under the roof and her eyes widened. Her parents where having sex!

'Oh! Oh my God! T-They're having sex!' She blushed 'T-That looks...Good!'

She watched as her mother bounced on her father's cock, her head thrown back as she moaned in ecstasy

"P-Peter! I-I'm gonna cum! G-Give me it!" Felicia moaned happily

"Making love in Paris...best day yet." Peter smiled as he shot his seed inside her pussy.

'D-Dad's...So gentle...Strong...So good!' Felicity thought as she unknowingly rubbing her pussy through her costume.

And her eyes widened as his cock fell from her mother's pussy, revealing his size 'He's so big!'

"Hmm...You know...We can have another...We're not THAT old you know." Felicia smiled as she snuggled next to her husband.

"Yeah...You're 36, I'm 107. I think it's possible." Peter joked at his age and liked the idea of another little Parker.

"Flatterer." She smiled, slapping his chest lightly since she was older than he was

"D... Daddy." Felicity muttered before she felt the world began to fade away around her

*In another dimension*

"Looks like another Daddy's Girl wants to feel his touch...Can't say I don't blame her. A mother AND daughter with the Spider...Don't worry...Galactus won't hurt your time while you're gone. I promise." Weaver spoke kindly as she gently "removed" Felicity from her time and sent her back to when her parents were younger.

*In reality, twenty years prior*

Felicity blinked as she refocused... And found herself falling!

"What the hell?!" She called out and used her webbing to get a grip on a building, which she used to launch herself to the top of a building.

Looking around she saw she was in New York... And everything was a lot less high-tech and the jumbotron showed a story of Spider-Man and Black Cat

"What? What's going on? I thought I was in Paris!" She gasped and saw the story of Spider-Man with Black Cat. "Mum? Dad?"

"The menace of New York, Spider-Man, and his harlot, the Black Cat, has caused yet another catastrophe in their battle with fellow criminal the Rhino today! They destroyed nearly three blocks!" J. Jonah Jameson roared

"What the? Jonah? I-I thought he retired. Rhino? Mum and Dad are fighting? What's going on?" Felicity asked herself in TOTAL confusion

"I was going to ask YOU that. Why are you wearing my brothers' costume?" A familiar, yet younger than she remembered, voice growled from behind her

Felicity turned to see a younger Spider-Man stare her down, with his arms crossed in anger. She was in awe; somehow...She had gone back in time! And from this shock she forgot how to talk, she didn't know what to say in response.

"I'll ask you again: Why are you wearing...My brother's costume?" Spider-Man asked, intensifying his gaze

"This... This is my Uncle's Costume." She stuttered out, hoping to give him a hint

"Your Uncle's...Are...Are you...?" Spider-Man asked in shock

"I'm your daughter." Felicity nodded

"From the future." She quickly added

"My daughter from the future...Okay..." Peter nodded slowly.

"You're... Taking this well?" She tilted her head

"Well...Time travel and stuff like that is common place for me." Peter answered 'She has a hot body... For my daughter.'

"Oh yea, I think you've mentioned that stuff a few times." Felicity nodded with a frown, tapping her chin

"Listen...I believe that you're from the future, so let's get you to my house." Peter extended his hand

"Sure." She nodded taking his hand

"Do you have web-shooters?" Peter asked kindly.

"Yeah..." Felicity nodded

"Know how to swing?" Peter smiled

"Of course." Felicity beamed

"Then race ya." He smiled, swinging away

"Hey, no fair!" Felicity laughed and followed quickly

Peter smiled, letting his daughter take the lead... And then couldn't help but appreciate her body.

Her slim figure, her ass in that tight red suit and her head Black Cat sized chest also in that tight red suit but also teasingly shown off by the hoodie being pulled down to her mid-breasts showing off cleavage

'Come on Peter! This is your daughter! S-Still...She's got a great body.' He chastised then thought again. 'Her body kind of reminds me of Felicia's though.'

"I'm gonna win dad." Felicity smiled

"Oh-ho...I'd like to see you try." Peter laughed and upped the swing speed

And while he tried to regain his speed his daughters' momentum and more advanced web-shooters gave her the win as she arrived at the Daily Bugle... As she did not know where he lived at this point in time

"...Okay so I don't know where you live at this point." Felicity pouted and crossed her arms

"So at least I know I move out of that crummy apartment." He laughed, pointing at a small apartment building near the Bugle

"You...you live THERE?" Felicity shook her head in shock

"Yep. Not much...but it's an okay commute." Peter answered

"And it's close to my girlfriend's place." He smiled

"Your girlfriends place?" Felicity hoped that it was her mother he was on about.

"Yea. Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat." He nodded

'YES! Thank goodness!' She sighed heavily in relief.

"You okay?" Peter asked

"Yeah! Yeah...I'm fine." Felicity smiled

"Well, want to come in so I can have a look at you baby girl?" Peter chuckled

'B-Baby Girl?' She blushed under her mask as she felt flattered by it. "Sure. N-No problem."

It had been a long time since he called her that

Together they jumped off the building, swinging to his apartment

"Well...Welcome to Casa Del Parker. Make yourself at home." Peter offered kindly.

Felicity looked around the small apartment. Which was a bedroom, living room and kitchen all rolled into one so it was very small. And it was in bad shape.

"Damn...this is...This is..." Felicity removed her hood and looked around

"Yeah...not much...but it's my home." Peter answered

"It's... Quaint." She shrugged, taking her mask off

"Whoa...you...look a LOT like Felicia." Peter gasped with a kind smile.

"She IS my mother." She smiled shyly, twirling some of her white hair with her gloved finger

"Well...I'm glad that we've got such a beautiful daughter." Peter blushed "If this isn't going to cause a paradox but...Am I...Am I a good dad?"

"You... Are an amazing dad." She smiled

"Awe, you aren't trying to replace me are you Spider?" A seductive female voice purred with a teasing tone

"Mum?" Felicity turned around and saw her mother, younger than she recently remembered...but just as beautiful.

And she blushed seeing her mother in the skin tight black leather cat-suit with the zipper pulled down to her navel showing off a good portion of her cleavage... Almost showing her nipples.

"Mum?" Felicia asked with a raised eyebrow, sliding into the small apartment as Peter took off his own mask. Felicity was shocked with how young she looked! Her dad was around her own age, from about 19 to 23, which meant her mother was currently about 22 to 26

"Felicia, this is someone important you might want to meet." Peter smiled "This is Felicity...our daughter. From the future."

"Err... Hi Mum?" Felicity shrugged, waving awkwardly

"Our...Daughter?" Felicia gasped and took in her daughter's appearance "You know...I'm a little jealous."

"J-Jealous?" Felicity gulped

"Yeah...You're so beautiful. But I guess you'd get that from me." Felicia complimented then half-joked.

"You just get more beautiful Mum." Felicity blushed with a smile

"Flatterer." Felicia giggled "So, the future..."

"Felicia...It's not a good idea to know TOO much." Peter spoke as he changed out of his costume and into his civilian clothes

"From what I heard you wanted to know if you were a good dad. If that's not asking for a lot, then what is?" Felicia rebutted

And as she asked that she turned around... And saw her younger dad in his underwear as he was getting changed!

Now beside the fact he was wearing Lord of the Rings boxer shorts, Felicity blushed to see that Peter's member at rest was just as impressive as she saw him in the future.

She turned back to her mother, blushing, happy her father did not see her looking

"So...Peter and I are together and we have you...What's the future like?" Felicia asked as she sat on the bed.

"It... Is nice?" Felicity shrugged, noticing her mother's smirk 'Did... Did she see? Oh god she saw! She saw me looking at Dad's covered cock!'

"Are you okay?" Felicia smiled

"Should be, I'm home with my girlfriend and our daughter." Peter answered not knowing the question was meant for Felicity.

"And it was Father's Day when I left." Felicity laughed nervously

"Really? Where were we for that? Visiting family or staying in?" Peter asked

"Actually...we were in Paris." Felicity answered

"Paris?" Felicia gasped in shock

"Yea, it was nice. And then I got called away. I was waiting for the Avengers to pick me up so we could fight Galactus when... Boom! Everything fades and here I am." She explained, leaving out the part where she saw her parents had sex and how she was rubbing one to it

"...Really? You got teleported away from a powerful enemy and you don't know who did it?" Felicia asked

"It's the truth." Felicity answered

"Well...granted that there are infinite powers that can do this sort of thing, I believe you." Peter added

Felicia sighed and nodded in agreement

"So...what do you want to do while you're here?" Peter asked kindly

'For you to pound me...' Felicity thought before her eyes widened as she realised what she thought

"Are you alright? Did you think of anything?" Peter asked

"N... No." She stuttered

"Well...why don't we go out?" Peter suggested

"And what, say she's my sister or cousin?" Felicia asked, rolling her eyes

"Or we could stay in, get some take out." Peter scratched his head

"Or we could go to MY house." Felicia rolled her green eyes, Felicity noticing how her mother's black mask perfectly framed her eyes

"Yeah, we COULD do that." Peter sighed in defeat

"Really? Th-The house you grew up in?" Felicity thought, thinking back to their visits around the city.

"No. My penthouse, haven't been to the old family home in years." Felicia shrugged

"Oh, Okay." Felicity nodded

"You okay?" Peter frowned

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. It's just...I forget sometimes about how we lived when I was a kid." Felicity answered

"What do you mean?" Peter and Felicia asked

"Well before your company took off, you told me how you lived with mum and had the best beginning start of your...Oops!" Felicity blushed and covered her mouth.

"... I have a company?" Peter muttered

"Yes...It's called Parker Industries." Felicity nodded with a blush.

"Real creative name." Felicia laughed

"Well then, looks like I need to look into preparing that place." Peter smiled "Thank you."

"N-No problem..." Felicity frowned 'WHY did I say that? I could've changed the future!'

"Hey are you okay?" Felicia asked

"Time Paradox worry...that's all. Can...We go to see your place now, please?" Felicity asked kindly.

"Of course." Felicia smiled

"Felicity, you don't need to worry." Peter smiled "Things like me being a good dad and me having Parker Industries just give me motivation to do my best and gives me confidence that by doing my best I'll succeed."

"Oh...well...I-I guess that's okay." Felicity smiled

"Come on, we've got a LOT of stuff to talk about." Felicia added with a puckish grin.

Felicity nodded as she and her father out their respective masks on and they family left

*time skip*

"Welcome to: The Hardy Home." Felicia smiled as they entered through the skylight window.

"It's a lot... Roomier than I remember." Felicity said, looking around

"Maybe because we had to compensate for our beautiful baby girl." Peter suggested and hugged her side.

"Daddy. You're making me blush." She groaned, he cheeks red

"And you're making ME feel jealous." Felicia pouted

"Awe...you know I love the both of you." Peter teased

Felicity blushed brighter, glad neither could see her face through her mask, while Felicia smiled and kissed her lover through HIS mask

"Hmm..." The two moaned lightly and happily "So...what do we all want to do now?" Peter asked

"I would actually like to talk to our daughter in private quickly Spider." Felicia smiled with a seductive purr they had; Peter agreeing and leaving instantly "Always easy." Felicia giggled, turning to her daughter

"Wh-what did you want to talk to me about mum?" Felicity asked "What was that purr about?"

"Oh, your dad just knows that when he hears the purr he is getting pussy later. Makes him VERY agreeable." Felicia smiled

'That purr...Makes dad hot?' Felicia blushed "S-So...What DID you want to talk to me about? Besides tell me about Dad's weakness."

"That I know Daddy's YOUR weakness." Felicia smiled

Felicity blushed under her mask and froze "I-I-I-!" She fumbled over her words

"Don't deny it. You've been eyeing your own FATHER up with my eyes." Felicia teased "You know...I don't blame you, he IS everything I have in a man: kind, caring, strong...Hmm...Just thinking about it..." She shuddered happily, knowing it'd get Felicity's motor's running. "And I know you saw what he was... Packing... When he was getting changed." She smiled

"W-Well...I...It's not what you-!" Felicity tried to explain but her mouth was silenced when her mother put her finger on her lips.

"Felicity... My baby girl." Felicia smiled "Did you see your Daddy and I have any sex?"

"I...I well...MAY have seen, on ACCIDENT, you being...intimate." Felicity blushed under her mask, which was removed by her mother when she wasn't looking straight at her.

"Felicity...It's not nice to lie to Mummy; now...Did you. See Daddy and I...Have sex?" Felicia spoke forcefully but kindly...like a mother

"... Yes." She admitted

"Well then, how about we give Daddy a father's day present he won't forget for years?" Felicia smiled, taking her daughters mask off and kissing her lips

"Hmm! Hmm! Hho, hmm...?" Felicity gasped trying to understand what was going on and pulled back "M-Mum...I..."

"Come on baby girl." Felicia smiled, pulling her daughter away "We've got a father's day gift to give to daddy." Felicia teased

"If... If you're sure." Felicity blushed

"Of course I'm sure; it'll be a day (and a night) to remember for years to come." Felicia smiled as they approached the door

"Now I'll go in first, blind fold him. You be quiet." Felicia ordered

"O-Okay." Felicity nodded as her mother sneaked inside the room her boyfriend was in.

"Well hello handsome." Felicia purred, sneaking up behind him and wrapping a blindfold around his head

"Whoa! We're doing THIS? I thought this was "Date 30" sort of stuff." Peter chuckled

"Felicity is looking around my BIG apartment. Lay down and prepare to feel amazing." She purred into his ear

"Alright, Pretty Kitty." He smiled with his pet name for her.

She smiled, helping him onto the bed

"Now...just relax and I'll go slip into something more..."Sensual"." Felicia smiled emphasizing the last word.

"Okay." Peter nodded with a smile as she pulled his pants and boxers off, before she walked away

"Do as I say." Felicia whispered in her daughters' ear as she took her gloves off and pulled her zipper down a bit further "And be as quiet as possible."

"Okay Mum." She nodded

"Ready Peter...?" Felicia asked seductively to Peter.

"Ready." He called

Felicia smiled as she walked over with Felicity, Felicia's heels still clicking on the floor. With a smile Felicia pulled the glove off her daughters right hand and wrapped said hand around Peter's hardening cock

'I-I'm holding dad's cock! This...this feels weird!' Felicity thought with a bright blush.

"Gently move your hand up and down." Felicia whispered, instructing her daughter

Felicity nodded and did just that; Peter moaned lightly as he felt, what he assumed to be, Felicia's hand on his member

Felicia gently grasped her daughter's wrist and helped her slowly move her hand in a slow sexy pace

"Ah...Oh man...Felicia..." He moaned as his cock grew within Felicity's hand

'He-He's so BIG!' Felicity blushed brighter

"Now...lick the head." Felicia whispered as Peter's moans covered her voice.

Felicity nodded, nervously flicking her tongue against the tip. And while she was doing it because she felt nervous, to Peter it felt teasing

"Oh fuck babe! Please don't tease me! This is too good!" He moaned

"He's talking about you Baby Girl..." Felicia smiled with a whisper "Now, begin to slowly swirl your tongue around his head and alternate by kissing it."

Felicity nodded, kissing her father's cock lovingly before she began swirling her tongue around the head 'Daddy's cock tastes so good!' She thought happily, slowly taking more of his cock into her mouth and making around the length

"F-Felicia...Y-Your mouth...I'm gonna cum!" Peter moaned

Felicia smiled, getting near her lovers face

At hearing her father's words Felicity began to bob her head on his cock faster hungrily

With a grunt Peter came, unknowingly filling his daughter's mouth

Felicity looked up at her father's face happily, smiling in bliss as she gulped down her father's cum with a bit of struggle. And as Peter filled Felicity's mouth... Felicia pulled the blindfold off Peter's face

"Ow...light...Hey Kitty." He smiled looking up at her "You're not gonna kiss me with a mouth full of cum are you?" he joked

"Oh...I'M not the one who did that." Felicia teased

"But...Who...?" Peter leaned forward and saw Felicity with a trickle of his cum sliding down her face.

And then noticed the brown eyes and the red costume and it clicked

"Oh GOD! I-I just came in my daughter's mouth!" Peter shouted

"And I loved it Daddy." She smiled at him happily

"This...This is wrong." Peter panted but looked at both his daughter and his girlfriend 'But GOD was that hot!'

"Is it wrong to love Daddy?" Felicity asked as, feeling a confidence much like the one her mother was known for, she crawled up the bed until she was eye to eye with Peter "Is it wrong that I love you almost as much as Mum does?"

"W-Well...I...You do?" Peter asked "But, we're still father and daughter!"

"Daddy." She pouted cutely, her eyes bubbling

"You can't say no to that face Peter." Felicia smiled

"I...You're right. I can't say no." Peter sighed in defeat.

Felicity smiled as she unzipped her suit to her crotch but left her hoodie on

"Oh man..." Peter blushed

"Oh don't worry...Mummy's joining too." Felicia smiled s she revealed her beautiful body to her boyfriend.

Felicity blushed at the sight of her mother's beautiful body

It was more full and developed than hers; from years of exercise and workouts, she had a slim but muscular figure with D-Cup breasts and soft looking porcelain skin.

She was trained from a young age thanks to her mother. Her body was near identical to her mother's just slimmer, less toned and her breasts where C-Cup NEARLY D-Cup

"Am I in a porno?" Peter asked as he stared at both Felicity and Felicia.

"Not yet... But I CAN record this." Felicia smiled

"A personal one?" Felicity smiled

"Oh yes." Felicia nodded

"What can **I** do in the mean time?" Peter asked

"Well...Get hard again." Felicia spoke sultry into his ear.

"I want to see you creampieing our daughter." She purred before going off to grab the camera

"W-What's a "cream pie"?" Felicity asked

"Wait and see..." Both Peter and Felicia smiled, as Peter's member regained its hardness.

Felicia returned with the camera, filming as Peter kissed Felicity. She smiled doing a sweeping shot that went up Felicity's ass and up her body before reaching the kissing faces

"Oh...This is BEAUTIFUL..." Felicia smiled

"Hmm, hmm..." Felicity moaned as she was kissing Peter

"Ready Baby Girl...?" Peter asked as his cock pressed against her ass cheeks.

"N-Not yet...I...I want a deep kiss." Felicity panted

"Oh...Good girl." Black Cat teased as she felt her pussy twitch

"Okay...Now...Just relax and enjoy." Peter spoke as he kissed Felicity and began to tongue kiss her.

Felicity moaned happily as she wrapped her tongue around her father's, the two battling lovingly as Felicity's pussy got wetter with some of her juices dripping onto the base of her father's cock

"Oh...I want to get in on this..." Felicia panted lightly, wanting to lean in to lick her daughter's pussy and her boyfriend's cock.

And so she set the camera up next to the two's genital's, smiling, as she leaned in to get to work

"Hmm! Ah..." Felicity moaned as she felt her mother's tongue tease her pussy while her father's tongue was swirling around her own.

"Hnn...C-Careful with that down there Felicia; I still need that." Peter answered as Felicia almost pulled down Peter's dick to his lower waist.

"Of course; I'd never hurt either of you." Felicia answered as she licked up and down his member and teased Felicity's pussy with her fingers

As she sucked off her lover and fingered her daughter she looked out the corner of her eye, making sure the camera was on her and even gave the camera a sultry look knowing the mask made her look even more seductive

"Please Mummy! Put Daddy's big cock in me!" Felicity moaned

"Okay...Only because our Baby Girl asked politely." Felicia smiled, rubbing Peter's cock on her pussy walls

"D-Don't tease me! Please!" Felicity moaned as her breasts pressed against Peter's chest.

"Okay, deep breath." Felicia teased as she set up the camera close to Felicity's pussy and see it being penetrated by her father's cock.

"F... Fuck! So tight!" Peter groaned

"M... My first time!" She moaned

"No hymen thought." Felicia smiled, focusing the camera on her daughters pussy as it was being spread open

"B... Broke it fighting crime!" She moaned

"Oh fuck!" Peter moaned as he increased his speed, feeling the walls of his daughter's pussy wrap around him.

"D-Daddy!" Felicity moaned louder as she wanted to cum.

"You gonna cum Kitten?" Felicia smiled, pulling the camera up Felicity's body until it reached her face

"I-I wanna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Felicity moaned, her eyes glistening happily.

"Cum for Daddy then." Felicia smiled, passing the camera to Peter. He was confused and held it, trying his best to keep it steady. The when the camera was focused on mother and daughter Felicia pulled Felicity into a kiss

"Hmm, hmm, hmm. Ah, AH...!" Felicity moaned as she kissed her mother and came over Peter's cock, Peter still yet to cum felt her pussy clamp onto his dick.

"Oh GOD!" Peter moaned as he wanted to cum, but he needed a bit more.

"You want Daddy to cream pie you? To fill your tight pussy with his seed?" Felicia moaned against her daughters lips

"Yes! I want daddy to cream pie me! I want his seed in my tight pussy!" Felicity panted

"F-Felicity!" Peter moaned as he heard those words and sprayed his seed inside her womb

Felicity's eyes rolled into her head as she moaned loudly, Felicia focusing on her daughters face

'So... Warm...' Felicity thought in amazement

"You're beautiful Kitten." Felicia smiled

"Oh...Man..." Peter moaned as he caught ALL of it on tape and felt a surge of relief

"M-Mommy..." Felicity purred next to her mother "Daddy..."

"Oh...Good Baby..." Felicia kissed her forehead

Felicia rolled onto her back, moaning. Felicia smiled and took the camera, pulling it down to her daughters pussy "Come on baby, show off all the cum your daddy filled you with." Felicia smiled

"H-Here...He's my...Naughty pussy...Filled with Daddy's cum..." Felicity slowly spread her pussy lips and showed her cum filled vagina

"So beautiful." Felicia smiled, zooming in on the spot before slowly gliding the shot up her daughter's body to her daughters face "Want to give us a closing line to remember you by Kitten?"

"I...I love my parents..." Felicity smiled with kind eyes; giving her honest, euphoric filled mind and voice

"Wow...I...Am probably a monster for doing that." Peter smiled then...promptly felt disgusted

"No Daddy." Felicity frowned as she broke the kiss with her mother and hugged her dad

"Awe..." Felicia cooed

"Not now." Peter smiled "You okay now?" he asked Felicity

"Yes Daddy..." She answered nuzzling into him "I love you." She smiled

"I love you too." Peter whispered to a falling asleep Felicity.

As she gently let go of him Peter turned to Felicia and gave a smile.

"You know...I can guess what you're thinking..." Felicia smiled as she swayed her hips towards him

"Really? And what're you thinking?" Peter asked

"You...Me...And a LOT of sexercise." Felicia pressed her breasts against him, following a hug. "After all, we do need to make our Kitten." Felicia finished with a smile

"Couldn't have said it any better myself." He smiled

"On the bed...or in the living room?" Felicia asked

"How about...The ceiling?" Peter pointed

"Oh...Kinky...Just make sure those webs can withstand it." Felicia purred

"Oh...they will." Peter smiled as he shot a rope of organic webbing to the ceiling.

Felicia giggled, wrapping her arms and legs around her lover

"Use me... how... you want Daddy..." Felicity muttered softly before falling to sleep completely, snoring softly

"She's one hell of a daughter..." Felicia smiled

"Yes...And she'll make a great big sister." Peter smiled

"P-Peter...What are you-?" Felicia gasped

"I mean...Why stop with just one?" Peter smiled; kissing his girlfriend his member hardened once again and prodded Felicia's entrance.

"Oh... Naughty boy." She smiled "I love you."

"I love you to." Peter smiled back, kissing him gently

*the next morning*

Felicity muttered lightly as she woke up, realising that soft moans and pants where escaping her lips. She was laying on her stomach and she was feeling pleasure fill her body. Looking over her shoulder she saw her dad leaning over her body protectively, thrusting in and out of her pussy

"Ah...Ah...D-Dad...Again?" Felicity panted

"You just looked so sexy like that... And you said I could use you." Peter smiled into her ear "Your mothers washing all of our costumes and cooking breakfast. So I decided on a little quickie to wake you up."

"Hmm! Y-You're t-to good for me..." Felicity moaned as she felt her pussy being filled by her father's cock

"And YOU are our little Kitten." He kissed her gently

She smiled, kissing him over her shoulder as she gave small moans in pleasure before Peter grunted into the kiss and filled her pussy again

"What are you two up to?" Felicia playfully huffed from the door, dressed in just a lacy black bra and panties, crossing her arms over her chest

"Just waking our baby girl up." Peter smiled

"But you made her all dirty and didn't even make her cum." Felicia scolded before she walked over "Don't worry baby, Mommy will make it better." Felicia purred while rolling her daughter onto her back, spreading her legs and diving in to eat out her daughter

"AH! M-Mummy-e-e-e!" Felicity moaned as she felt her pussy cumming with her father's seed.

Felicia smiled, skilfully slurping up her boyfriends cum and her daughter's pussy juice before pulling back wiping the excess cum from the face... And then kissing her daughter, sharing it with her

"So hot..." Peter smiled as he rubbed his cock between Felicia's legs.

"Ah...What're you...?" Felicia asked

"M-Mommy...has a cock..." Felicity blushed as she imagined it and began to suck it.

Peter smiled at the beautiful and loving sight, Felicia soon pulling back

"We can continue this later. For now we've got breakfast." Felicia said with a smile

"I said breakfast Mister." Felicia moaned as when Felicity took in all of Peter's cock her lips pressed and rubbed against Felicia's clit and the warmth from the cock added with the way Peter gently rocked his cock so it rubbed her pussy lips just right gave her teasing pleasure

"Spoil sport..." Peter moaned as his cock slipped out from Felicity's mouth.

"No!" Felicity pouted, pushing her head through her mother's knees and trying to get her father's cock

"Hey!" Felicia and Peter snapped...the latter moaned

"Hmm!" Felicity hummed as she wanted to deep throat Peter's dick.

"J-Jeez! Only one round last night..." Peter moaned

"Felicity, if you don't release your father's cock, you'll be grounded!" Felicia warned her.

"Cawn gwonw me wet, hont bwown wet." Felicity said around her father's cock which translates to: Can't ground me yet, not born yet

"Don't be smart with ME young lady!" Felicia tried to pull her off but Felicity just wrapped her arms around Peter's waist and hugged on for her sexual life.

"OH GOD! C-Careful!" Peter moaned as his cock was now deep within her mouth

"Oh, no you DON'T!" Felicia tried to pull her off but her legs were now scissoring with Felicity's, their pussy's rubbing together.

The two moaned loudly, rubbing together as Felicity continued sucking her father's cock

"If this is wrong...I don't want to be right!" Peter moaned as he came in Felicity's mouth, making her cum from her pussy and swallow her father's seed.

The family lay there, panting, before Felicity began to fade away

"Daddy...M-Mummy!" Felicity panted as she began to disappear

"Felicity!" both of them reached out to their daughter only for them to miss as she faded from their eyes.

"Do not worry, she just returned to her own time." Another voice said from behind them, the two turning to see Weaver behind them

"GAH! Who? Who the hell are you?" Felicia and Peter snapped as they leaped into each other's arms "Y-You mean...She's safe?"

"I guarantee it." Weaver nodded

"Now have fun." She smiled, fading away

*in the future*

Felicity was currently resting in her bed, still in her euphoric state of mind. "Daddy...? Mummy...?" She mumbled.

Blinking she found herself in her suit in the penthouse her family was renting in Paris

"W-Was it...A dream?" She rubbed her eyes

Getting out of her bed she heard moaning... Her parents moans AND her moans. Quickly running to her parent's room she looked through the cracks of the door. Her parents where touching each other and on the screen she saw herself spreading her pussy open with the cum she knew was her father's cum dribbling out slowly

"H-Here...He's my...Naughty pussy...Filled with Daddy's cum..." Recorded-Felicity moaned as she slowly spread her pussy lips and showed her cum filled vagina

"Oh...my...It WASN'T a dream." Felicity blushed as she saw herself acting like a slutty pornstar.

"No, it wasn't." Peter's voice spoke behind her, he still looked like how she remembered him before going back in time.

"D-Dad!" Felicity jumped and blushed as she turned around to see him

"Enjoyed seeing yourself?" Peter chuckled

"I...Well I..." She fumbled over her words.

"We've been waiting for you to go back Kitten." Peter smiled, cupping her cheek "We missed you."

"You and mum?" Felicity asked

"Of course us. Also your mother and I have something to tell you." Peter smiled

"What is it?" Felicity asked as the door opened behind her.

"You're grounded." They spoke with a smile

"... HOW DO YOU REMEMBER THAT?!" Felicity yelled in shock

"Trust me: **I** can remember." Felicia smiled and kissed her daughter

Felicity pouted, returning the kiss

"Now...It's time for your punishment..." Peter purred in their ears.

"O... Okay Daddy." She nodded

"Best. Father's Day. 20 years ago AND now. Ever." Peter smiled

*With the writers*

"Well...that's some fan service." Ghost commented

"Agreed. End?" Grey nodded

"I think so. Wait, where's Catherine and Luna?" Ghost asked

"Oh Daddy's..." Catherine's voice spoke behind the two. Both girls were wearing a sexy schoolgirl outfit.

"... Happy father's day everyone!" Grey and Ghost called before the screen went black

 **End. But more stories to continue.**


	14. Shannon Carter Chapter 13

**Spider-Man Holiday One Shot Stories**

 **Independence Day – Shannon Carter**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

It was July the month that the people of America associate with Freedom, because today was Independence Day: The day that the Declaration of Independence was finalised and America was separated from The British Isles. Everyone in New York had been preparing this for a week, shops had been selling food and drink at a reasonable price so that people can have an outside BBQ with their families. Pyrotechnics were being bought by professionals who were putting on a show for the public for today. But unfortunately for today some villains don't get the idea and decide to go and rob New York banks for a quick pay day.

"WARNING: MORONS ARE CLOSER THAN THEY APPEAR!" a taxi driver shouted as Doctor Octopus and Hobgoblin were fighting Spider-Man

"HEY JOEL! SORRY MAN!" Spidey called down, dodging a tentacle

"No problem Spidey. Need a hand?" Joel called up

"No thanks. I got this." Spidey responded

"Silence you annoying pest!" Doc Ock responded only to get a kick to the gut

"Yeah? Why aren't you at the celebrations?" Hobgoblin threw a pumpkin bomb at Spider-Man.

"I'm British!" Joel responded backing his car away from the fight

"Excuse me; may you let me out in a sec?" A female voice asked from behind Joel, the man looking in the rear view mirror for a second to see a flash of female skin as the woman was getting changed in the back making him look away from the mirror right away

"Of course Ma'am." He nodded "Oh and if you need anything of help, there's some stuff in the boot." he added

"Oh...Thank you. Like what?" the woman asked as she pulled down a blue mask with a white "A" on her forehead

*With Spidey*

"I thought you blew up on Arbour Day!" Spidey asked as he dodged his Goblin Glider

"I got better!" Hobgoblin answered

"Of course." He rolled his eyes, dodging a pumpkin bomb

"I've got you now Spi-DAH!" Doc Ock spoke readying his robotic tentacle and was hit in the back by a SHIELD blaster

"I don't think so Ock." The woman from Joel's taxi spoke

"Who..." Hobgoblin said before a familiar shield slammed into his gut with the shield flying back to the owner

Its owner was a Captain America suited woman; she wore a blue suit with white sleeves and star on her C-Cup chest, on her waist were the red and white stripes. Her boots and arm-guards were a solid red, but the latter seemed to have disc protrusions nearing her elbow. Her mask was like Captain America's original helmet, freeing her long blonde hair down the back. "The name is: American Dream, Goblin." The woman answered

"Hey err, you Cap's cousin or something?" Spidey asked as he landed on a lamppost next to the American flag dressed woman

"More like: I was influenced by him." American Dream answered "Down!" She shouted him down and shot Hobgoblin off his glider.

"GAH!" the villain shouted as his glider flew towards her

"Hold on!" Spidey grabbed her with his web and thwipped her away.

"Whoa! Thanks." American Dream responded

"No problem...Where'd you get the blaster?" Spidey asked

"The driver. he said "You can salvage a lot of stuff before Damage Control comes along." Guess he's got a collection." she responded

"Joel has ALL the luck." Spidey laughed before he called to the driver "What, no presents for me?!" He called to his friend

"You'll get one." Joel answered rummaging through the technology in his car-boot. "Here ya go." he threw a pair of electro gloves at the web-head. "Use them."

Peter looked at the devices in confusion before he put them on

"What the heck are these?" Peter asked as Doc Ock and Hobgoblin got up.

"Stun Gloves. Use them." Joel answered

Peter shrugged and punched Ock's tentacle

The impact of the gauntlet on the tentacle shot a volt of electricity through the mechanical limb and stunned Ock to the floor, causing him to smoke lightly. "Whoa! Where'd you get these?" Spider-Man asked

"Last week from the HYDRA invasion." Joel answered

Spidey chuckled, shrugging

"You...Little...Doof!" Hobgoblin got up slowly but he was knocked down by American Dream's shield to his face.

As it returned to her she smiled and turned to Spidey. "That was easier, I expect." She smiled

"It's easier when you've got help." Spidey shrugged

"So err...Do you want these back or...?" American Dream turned to Joel, handing out his blaster

"Would you mind?" Joel responded kindly

"Isn't this SHIELD and these HYDRA?" Spidey asked gesturing the gun and gauntlets.

"True...But this is New York. I'm gonna need more than my healing-factor to stay on top in this city." Joel answered as he took back his blaster.

Peter shrugged and gave the gauntlets back

"Thanks Spidey...Anyway, I'll see you two later." Joel smiled and headed back to his car. And then he drove off

"Err...So..." Spidey scratched the back of his head

"Yeah...So um..." American Dream almost copied

"Do you want to get out of here?" Spidey asked

"Yeah...Yeah if that's okay." she responded "My ride IS gone."

"And he's supposed to be a taxi driver..." Spidey chuckled "Hold on." He looped his arm around her and web-swung off.

"At least hadn't charge me yet." American Dream shrugged "Unfortunately... My civilian clothes where in his cab."

"Ah...yeah...That...That's a good point...Hey, the Avenger's are having a BBQ in a couple of hours. Why not join me there?" Spidey suggested

"... Sure." She shrugged a bit nervously

*Elsewhere*

"You think Spider-Man is going to come?" Jess Drew AKA Spider-Woman asked Captain Marvel

"Hopefully, he said he'd come." Carol Danvers answered

"Thor...WHY did you bring a giant cow to the BBQ?" Tony asked in shock

"It is no mere cow. It is an Asgard Auroch!" Odinson answered proudly "More meat and less fat on their bones."

"Come on Tony, at least he's trying." The current Thor, Jane Foster reassured them

"We don't even have enough room/time to cook it all!" Tony groaned

"Which is why we're to make a pyre." Odinson answered

"We're not making a pyre Odinson..." Tony deadpanned

"Ah!" He groaned

"Lucky I'm here. Raw is not a bother for me." another females shrugged, using the metal claws from her hand to carve some of the raw meat. This was Laura Howlett, the daughter of Logan, formally known as X-23 but she was the new Wolverine "Hmm...This is good..." Laura commented with a bloodied grin

"See, she likes it." Odinson answered

"...Alright...Alright...If Laura carves, we can get maybe...a THIRD of this thing cooked." Tony sighed

"Isn't Hulk here?" Odinson asked

"Should be...But he's got a BBQ with his own family at this point." Tony answered

"Because Hulk's." Sam Wilson, former Falcon current Captain America, nodded

"Hey while we're on the subject...Think Steve will be coming along? I mean he WAS Captain America." Jane asked

"I think he's got prior engagements. He might be along later though." Sam answered

"Hey, sorry I'm late. But Ock and Hob-Gob were holding me up." Spidey came down still holding American Dream.

"No worries...Peter...Who's this?" Carol answered and double-blinked seeing the woman around his waist.

"American Dream. She helped me. Apparently she knows Steve." Spidey explained

"Oh right...Sorry about the mess. We're just sorting out." Jess answered

"Oh I don't mind. I can help out as well." American Dream responded

"Brilliant." Peter nodded

Laura raised an eyebrow at the woman, sniffing as everyone as working

Peter and American Dream were currently plating out or everyone and had gotten talking about just various different parts of their life. Laura was maintaining a vigilance on the Captain America Fan-Girl while still eating her section of Great Auroch.

"Hey, not to be forward or anything but...What's your name? I can't keep calling ya Ms Dream or Ms America. Both sort of sound like beauty pageant contestants." Peter spoke

"Why should I give you my full name?" American Dream asked

"Not your WHOLE name, just your first. I guess you know mine due to Carol." Peter answered

"Shannon." She sighed

"Shannon...That's a nice name." Peter commented kindly

"Thank you." She nodded with smile

"Nice shield." Sam noted since Shannon had what looked just like his

"Oh thanks. It was given to me by SHIELD after it came to them from an alternate dimension." Shannon answered

"Wow...Alternate universes...Those can REALLY help at times." Spidey quipped

"So, which universe is your shield from?" Sam asked

"Not sure. But it's the same composition as yours I imagine." Shannon answered

"Easy way to test." Sam smirked, raising his shield

"Nothing TOO strenuous or destructive. We ARE off the clock here Sam." Peter answered

"We can do it after the BBQ." Sam waved off

"I can agree to that." Shannon smiled, that was when a car turned up from the side of them

"Sorry about the party crash...But you left these back in my taxi." Joel turned up holding a bag in his hand and passed it to Shannon

"My cloths." She sighed happily

"AND...I've waived your fare. Enjoy." Joel smiled

"Hey, hey...Where're you going? There's plenty to go around." Sam spoke

"Thanks...But I've got rounds..." Joel added

"Dude, just because you're British doesn't mean you can't join." Peter answered

Joel rolled his eyes and gave Spidey a farewell wave before he got into his car and drove off

"Very mature, Ragdoll!" Peter shouted back in a kind manner

"That... was interesting." Laura deadpanned

"What was? The fact Joel's British or the fact that he turned down a BBQ?" Jess asked

"Just the exchange." he shrugged

"Nah...Joel's always been like that...Him shrugging off a BBQ was different." Jess responded

"VERY weird..." Shannon added

"Odinson...!" Tony groaned as said hero was currently scoffing down his third Auroch steak

"This all seems interesting." A wise male voice said from behind them

"Huh? Sorry who's this?" Shannon asked

"Steve Rogers man." He nodded. He was an old, greying man with some wrinkles. He was dressed in an armoured blue suit with a silver star on his chest

"Captain..." Shannon gasped seeing her idol before her. "It...It's Captain..." Shannon backed up into a chair and sat in awe seeing him.

"You said you knew him." Peter frowned

"Well...MY Captain America...I-I'm not sure about your Universe's Captain." Shannon answered

"... You're from an alternate universe." Laura deadpanned

"Same difference." Shannon answered

"So you're American Dream...Guess Tony wasn't joking about your appearance." Steve smiled

"Yep. A fem-Cap." Peter joked

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Steve extended his hand in good faith.

She nodded and hugged him

Steve chuckled and patted her back.

"Hey Steve; fancy a burger?" Peter asked

"Sorry, no. I can't handle the fat right now." Steve chuckled good naturedly

"Chicken burger then?" Jess asked

"Or veggie burgers? Tony's got QUITE the selection." Carol suggested

"I will have a veggie one. Thank you Carol." Steve nodded, letting go of Sharron

"Captain! Ah-HA! Welcome friend!" Odinson called out to his companion, as Steve began to pile up his burger.

"So...How's it feel to see your idol?" Peter chuckled

"Amazing." She smiled

'That's my title, but no matter.' Peter thought "Cool...Drink?"

"Oh thank you." Shannon smiled and took it.

Sometime later, with the Avengers having filled bellies and some of them with non-alcoholic drinks; Peter and Shannon were sitting on a hill near a tree looking out over the New York skyline.

"So, since you're from another world you mind if you tell me your real name?" Peter asked

"Only if you tell me yours." Shannon answered

"Seems fair." Peter nodded "Peter Parker."

Shannon gave a small smile and a nod "Shannon Carter."

"Beautiful name." Peter smiled

"I was lucky. At least I didn't have an "exotic name" like some." Shannon smiled

"Exotic name? Like what?" Peter chuckled

"Cinnamon. Spelt like the spice and with a "Cy"." Shannon shuddered

"Urgh! Who? Who does that?" Peter laughed

"No idea." She smiled, holding back her own laughter

"You know...It's been...It's been a great day." Peter smiled

"It has...It really has." Shannon agreed

The two stayed there as the sun set and fireworks began to go off

"Happy Independence Day, Shannon." Peter smiled

"Happy Independence Day, Peter." Shannon answered

 **End. But more stories to continue.**


	15. Magik Chapter 14

**Spider-Man Holiday One Shot Stories**

 **Halloween – Magik**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Authors notes:** Welcome ladies, gentlemen and Marvel fans of teen and up. Welcome to Spider-Man Holiday One-Shot Stories...and our first anniversary! It's been an amazing time writing these stories and entertaining you: our audience. So here is the newest instalment.

It was Halloween day at the X-Mansion and the students and faculty were getting ready for the big night.

Well, all but one who was sitting outside bored

Her name is Illyana Rasputina, but she went by the name "Magik". She had long blonde hair with clear blue eyes. She was wearing a black X-Men uniform that covered her legs but, by her own choice, had her stomach exposed. Her arms and upper torso were covered in what appeared to be black knight armour her head had a winged face helmet hat hugged her face without restricting it. Her torso armour was concealing her C-Cup breasts but showed dominance in her fighting style

She was Russian, a member of the X-Men and little sister to Colossus

She sighed heavily looking out into the distance, not really taking in anything, just..."existing".

Halloween meant nothing to her

To her...It was just another day in the year. It was just a day where people could make fun of things that were different.

She didn't care for it for she could summon and control demons. And she had once been kidnapped and tortured by a demon

Halloween is a holiday she would soon rather forget or just skip over. "Illyana? Are you alright?" a strong voice asked kindly from behind her.

"Huh? Oh...Piotr...Why aren't you in there with everyone else?" Illyana asked sadly

"I was worried about you." The gentle giant smiled, sitting next to her and placing his hand on her shoulder

"You...You should go inside...You always liked this time of year." Illyana answered

"When my little sister is out here? No, I don't think so." Piotr answered

"Piotr." She frowned

"I know you hate this holiday sister...But I don't want to see you alone." He answered

"... Then I will go to New York. I might as well see and apologise to Spider-Man for the... Phoenix Incident." The blonde sighed

"If that's what you think." Piotr answered

"It IS what I think brother." She nodded

She pulled out a massive silver sword, spinning it with a smile

"I'll see you later Illyana." Piotr smiled

She nodded and swung her sword, opening a portal into a fiery hell scape where she slashed. She sheathed her sword and passed through the portal which closed a few seconds later

*In New York*

"AH-HA-HA-HA! Come and get me Spider-Man!" Hobgoblin shouted, laughing insanely

"Didn't we do this song and dance last year?" Peter joked "I mean it seems like a cliché story or comic opener!"

As Spider-Man and Hobgoblin flew and swung around the city Hobgoblin smiled at his "superior" speed and he landed on the roof of a building "Not even the forces of hell can catch me Spider-Man!"

That was when a portal to a fiery hell-scape was summoned behind him.

A figure walked out of it, Illyana landing on the glider behind Hobgoblin

"ARGH! Who the hell?!" Hobgoblin shouted in shock.

"Who are you?" Illyanya asked with a frown, almost falling off the glider

"I'm Hobgoblin!" Said villain answered

""Hobgoblin"? Really?" She asked

She raised her hand and punched him in the gut, knocking him back, before slashing

"OOF! GAH!" Hobgoblin screamed trying to get away from the giant sword.

And he fell off his glider, Spidey barley catching him

"Two for two, Gobby." Spidey answered

He webbed him up and hung him from a lamppost, Illyana cutting the glider in half and banishing them to the hell like firescape

"No-NO!" Hobgoblin screamed in fear as the portal closed

"Well...That happened. Thanks Illyana." Peter spoke

"Magik." She corrected, landing on the lamppost Hobgoblin was hanging from

"Magik...So, what brings you to New York?" Spidey asked

"I wish to apologise for nearly killing you." She said, bowing her head lightly

"I...Well...It-It's no problem. We all do crazy stuff when we're possessed by all powerful cosmic forces." Peter answered

That made her frown

"I err...Sorry." Peter apologised "Look, what you did wasn't your fault."

Illyana kept the frown

"Okay, what's up with you?" Peter sighed, tired of apologising for EVERYTHING.

"I am apologising and you won't let me." She said, grabbing her hand and dragging him away

"Wh-Whoa! Okay! Then...Let me hear you apologise." Peter answered

"I shall be taking you out on a date." she replied

"Oh okay." Peter answered, until he clocked on "...What?"

"A date as an apology." She smiled "A night of wonder."

Peter blinked in amazement at that

"Well...How can I say "No"? Okay." Peter nodded

Illyana smiled lightly at him at that

"So, have you anywhere in mind?" Peter asked

"... No idea."

"Okay then...I actually know a place. It's open late and probably doesn't have a Halloween theme." Peter spoke

"Oh yeah? Where is it?" Illyana asked

"Down on 5th and Avenue." Peter answered

*time skip*

Illyana blinked as she looked up at the destination Peter took her to

"THIS is the place you were on about?" Illyana asked in shock

"Yeah...A lot's happened since we last met." Peter answered as he straightened his tuxedo.

The restaurant was one of the more high-end and expensive restaurants in the city. What's even more it was quiet tonight.

"How could you afford this?" Illyana asked as Peter asked for her arm.

"Like I said: thinks have changed." Peter smiled as he politely led her inside.

Illyana was still in her costume and didn't want to change, not that Peter minded, so together they went inside

"Parker, table for two." Peter spoke kindly to the waiter

"Of course sir." the waiter answered, leading them to a table.

Well the waiter was staring at Illyana oddly but that was expected

"Drinks?" the waiter asked the both of them

"Vodka." Illyana said instantly with no hesitation

"And for sir?" The waiter asked

"Vodka for me as well." Peter answered

The waiter nodded, walking off to get the drinks

"Vodka? Really? I'm Russian so that at least makes sense." Illyana said with a raised eyebrow

"When in St. Petersburg." Peter shrugged lightly

The blonde raised an eyebrow but shrugged "Let's see how you hold your liquor against a Russian."

'I just wanted a polite drink with you...' He thought 'But fair enough.'

"Your drinks, have you decided on your meals yet?" the waiter asked

"Um...Give us five minutes please." Peter answered

"Very well."

*Time skip*

After a few rounds of Vodka and finishing their main meal, Peter was feeling the effects of the drinks more than Illyana.

She was walking with no problems, even supporting him lightly with one arm, while Peter was stumbling slightly

"Well...You're right...I didn't stand a chance." Peter sighed but with a smile

"Told you." She smiled back "But you did okay."

"Thanks...Do you...want to come back to my place? For a coffee?" Peter asked kindly

"Just coffee?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

"Do you want a Halloween themed drink instead? Cause...I'm not up for mixing alcohol." Peter answered

"... You don't know the joke." Illyana sighed, opening a portal

"What joke?" Peter asked rubbing his head

"When a guy asks a girl for 'coffee' after a date it is normally seen as a joking innuendo for sex." Illyana said, leading Peter through the portal where they emerged in his house

"...Oh...How could I miss that?" Peter groaned

"Too much Vodka I guess." Illyana laughed "I will make the coffee. You sit down." She smiled, helping him sit gently

"Thanks Ana..." Peter gave Illyana a nickname

"... Ana?"

"A nickname...I was worried if I was gonna slur your real name." Peter answered as he was about to pass out on the couch

"... Thank you." She nodded and, against her better judgement, she kissed him

Peter smiled lightly "You've...got soft skin..." He whispered as she left to get the kettle on.

"What about my lips?" She teased, unable to help herself

"Cloud levels of soft." Peter answered

That... Actually made her blush

"T-Thank you." She answered

"No problem..." Peter smiled

She soon finished the drink, bringing it to him and making sure it didn't spill

"Huh? Oh...Thanks...Hmm..." Peter smiled as he imbibed the hot caffeinated drink. "That feels nice." He sighed

"Thank you..."

"So...Besides going out with me...What brings you to New York Ana?" Peter asked

"Not a fan of Halloween." She shrugged "Needed a reason to get my brother to leave me alone."

Peter chuckled "And you came to New York? It's like Halloween 24/7 here."

"I came to see you." She deadpanned

"I know, I know..." Peter rubbed his eyes, failing at every sentence.

She nodded, holding his hand... And the kissing his cheek "Your drunken mumbles are cute." She smiled

"...Is it wrong that I think you're very attractive, when I'm sober AND drunk?" Peter asked

"No, it is not at all." She smiled lightly

"Well...It's true...You're beautiful." Peter answered honestly

Illyana smiled, kissing him again gently

Peter cupped the back of her head and stroked through her long blonde hair

"You know what? I think I like Halloween now." she smiled

 **End. But more stories to continue.**


	16. OG & Red She-Hulks Chapter 15

**Spider-Man Holiday One Shot Stories**

 **Christmas – Betty Ross and Jennifer Waters**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Shadodemon123: Sorry to hear that, even though it's been a long time since November. Thank you.

 **Author's Note:** You've asked for them since Spider-Man One-Shot's inception, all year you've asked and been patient. Here is your Christmas Gift one and all: Red and Original She-Hulk! Additional: New story involving X-23; go check it out! It's called Laura's Fall.

December 25th has come around once again. The snow was non-existent in the cities but the cheer was not. Two people in particular were taking time off from their busy lives to enjoy just being people and not their hero forms. Their names were Betty Ross and Jennifer Walters.

Betty was a beautiful brown haired woman with kind blue eyes; she was wearing a red coat and blue jeans with thick black coloured snow-shoes.

Jennifer was just as beautiful but with glistening green eyes and a short haircut. She was wearing a blue overcoat and black trousers with black shoes.

These two women were currently sitting in a cafe since their family and friends were off fighting bad guys or off world.

These two girls also had something special in common... A person called the Hulk

One was the former lover of The Hulk, before he became a monster. But all that changed when he was shot off into the stars and left on God knows where.

The second is The Hulk's first cousin, who was given a blood transfusion that saved her life but altered her DNA.

They here now the She-Hulk's, Jen being She-Hulk classic and Betty being of the Red variant.

Jen was normally She-Hulk 100% of the time but as to blend in better they were both in their human forms as to not get a lot of attention

They decided to spend Christmas together since, well...they were both alone. So, why not be alone together?

"Looks like there might be snow Jen." Betty spoke looking out the window while holding a mug of cocoa in her hand

"Yea... Wish I had a guy right now." Jen nodded. Being She-Hulk made her more... Free spirited.

So free spirited people often called her a slut

"Yeah...Same here...Just someone to cuddle and won't be freaked out by our..."lifestyle"." Betty added

"... You know... I'm thinking of a guy, one who isn't off world. Fancy sharing tonight?" Jen asked, her eyes glowing green

"Oh yeah...I'm DEFINITELY up for sharing." Betty smiled as her eyes glowed a growing yellow. "Who've you got in mind?"

*elsewhere, time skip*

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way." Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man, sang as he swung through New York. He was wearing a thicker suit than normal with the blue of his suit being green... And a Santa hat sowed onto the top of his mask "Oh what fun it is to ride...A spider shaped flying sleigh." He edited the last part as he went to the top of his apartment building.

As in he owned the building.

He had several places like this, small apartment complexes that where mini labs and emergency resting and supply areas

For each apartment building he converted he bought one and more than tripled its size and improved its living conditions before renting them for super cheap.

It damaged his income a bit but he was helping

"Ah...what a day, getting Aunt May her tickets to Hawaii, getting those gifts to the Avengers when they get back. Sorting out that unstable molecule system and getting back before freezing my ass off...Not bad for eleven in the morning." He joked

But as he slipped inside his base... He froze at the sight he saw before him

He saw both the Green and the Red She-Hulk's before him

Red She-Hulk was a tall and strong woman, long flowing black hair that went down to her back with red streaks, but had a single green ribbon around a single bang.. She was wearing a single piece black and purple leotard that exposed her DD-Cup breasts but it also had a fake fur trim like a Santa hat around the holes for her arms.

The classic She-Hulk, Jen, was a light green skinned muscular woman with silky dark green hair that reached her ass, dark green lips and dark green eyes. She was wearing the same outfit as Red She-Hulk with the black swapped with white and white fingerless gloves, purple stripes along the back of the gloves. Jen was wearing a pair of white and purple trainers while Betty had black knee high boots

And both girls where wearing Santa hats: a black and red one on Betty and a purple and white one for Jen

"Oh...My...Saint Nick..." Peter gulped seeing these two female titans before him.

"Ho-ho-ho, Peter." Jen smiled

"Do you like your presents?" Betty added

"W... What are you two doing here?" He gulped

"Here to give one of the greatest heroes of New York the Christmas Presents he deserves." Jen smiled wrapping an arm around Betty

"And look, he's all dressed up to match us." Betty added

"I...well...'Tis the season..." Peter blushed under his mask

"That it is." Jen nodded, walking over. She towered over Peter by nearly half a foot, his face always level with her chest

"You like looking at our gifts?" Jen asked, gently pushing her bosom up towards his eyes, without popping them out from her costume.

Which was a bit surprising that she didn't

"I...Err...Yeah..." Peter blushed

"Do you want to see them?" Betty teased, slowly pulling her leotard to the side, but still concealing her breasts

"Y... Ye... Wait! Why the hell are you two here?!" Peter nodded before he shook his head, 'waking up'

"We're here to spread Christmas Cheer." Jen pouted

"And we came here." Betty added

"Why here?! Why me?!" He frowned

"Err..."the girls looked at each other and inverted their lips because they didn't know what to answer with

"Well... You're hot and always help everyone? Even when you are beaten, bloodied with half your bones broken you still stand up to fight." Jen eventually shrugged "Plus your suit is skin tight, so I know what you're packing. And it's big."

"I...Well...I'm...I'm flattered. I am." Peter commented and covered his crotch area in embarrassment

"Don't cover yourself!" Betty suddenly ordered like a military commander, Peter's hands flying away from his crotch revealing his bulge even if it was only slightly because of his extra padded suit

"We've gotten ready for you...Least you could do is indulge us." Jen pouted

"I... Okay." He gulped

"So...How about we show, then you?" Betty asked

"I... Yea... Sure." he gulped, nodding

Jean and Betty slowly dropped down their costumed revealing their unbound DD-Cup breasts, freely swinging on their chests. "Your turn Peter."

Peter gulped but did as they said, taking off his shirt

His body was chiselled from years of fighting and well defined from his web swinging. "Whoa...Even better WITHOUT the shirt." Betty smiled

"More defined than Hercules. Must be the lack of bulk helps?" Jen compared, licking her green lips hungrily

"I agree..." Betty smiled stroking her breasts, hoping that it'll arouse Peter a bit more.

Peter groaned, his hands going to his crotch. His hardness actually hurt because of hot tight his suit was despite its padding

"Our turn now..." The She-Hulks smiled as they slowly stripped and exposed their shaved pussies to him, their bush in the shape of holly.

"Holy mother of god..." Peter blushed seeing their pussies

The two grinned happily at that

"Your turn Peter." Jen smiled

"O-Okay..." Peter gulped as he slowly exposed his erect member.

"Oh my god...!" Betty stared in shock

"It's a third leg!" Jen added as they both saw Peter's foot long and five inch thick cock. "Biggest I've ever seen!"

"He's... Larger than Bruce." Betty agreed

"I...Won't tell him you said that." Peter blushed as his cock was covered by Jen's hands.

Jen grinned, wrapping her gloved green hand around his cock and slowly jerking his large cock "You like it when I stroke you like this?" She purred into his ear as he moaned, her wrist corkscrewing as she rubbed her hand up and down his cock

"Oh...Man...Yeah...Yeah I do...!" Peter moaned

"Want my plump green lips on your juicy cock? Or on those big sperm filled balls? Or maybe Betty's hot black lips?"

"Honestly...I want Betty's lips on my balls and you on my cock." Peter blushed

"Oh? You want out large, strong, soft tongues lapping around your meat? Tasting your flesh?" She continued to tease/edge him on

"Oh yeah...It's a kinda fantasy of mine being serviced by the two She-Titans." Peter sweat-dropped

"Hmmm. You want us in control?" Betty asked in excitement, kissing across his chest

"Well...Yeah...I mean...You're stronger than me." Peter admitted "I'd be a fool to think otherwise."

"Hmm... Well... For your honesty me and Red over there will make you cum your brains out, we will let you feel pleasure from our lips, and then we'll have fun with you." Jen grinned, kissing him deeply before falling to her knees with Betty falling to her knees next to her

"Hmm...!" Peter moaned as he felt Jen's lips press against his cock, tenderly kissing it and feeling Betty's lips kissing his balls.

Jennifer was lightly flicking her tongue against the head of his cock while Betty was kissing his balls tenderly

"Oh...Fuck..." Peter moaned as he felt his member being teased by these tantalising titan temptresses.

Jen soon took the head into her mouth and began to bob quickly, Betty taking both testicles into her mouth where she battered them with her tongue and sucked lightly

"O-Oh...FUCK!" Peter came into Jen's mouth filling it with his seed.

Jen's cheeks bulged as she let them cum fill her mouth bit she didn't swallow

"J-Jen?" Peter asked as he felt his cock seem to be covered in his cum and her saliva.

She pulled her head back, Peter's cock still wet from the combination of semen and salvia, before Jen pulled Betty away from Peter's balls. She pushed her large green breasts against Betty's red ones, Jen releasing some of the cum onto their breasts before kissing Betty and feeding her some of her cum while their cum socked breasts smeared against each other

"Oh my god...!" Peter moaned, his member still rock hard and wanting to thrust between their cum stained breasts.

And so he did just that, sliding between them and fucking their breasts from below

"Oh...Is this for us?" Betty teased as she still had some of Peter's cum in her mouth.

Jen smiled happily at that

"I-I'm sorry...It's just...You're both fucking hot." Peter moaned as he continued to thrust between their DD-Cup breasts.

"Bad boy." Jen purred, lightly squeezing his balls in her strong fingers

"OW!" Peter winced, thinking she was going to lose his testicles from Jen's grip

She let go and kissed his cock head before pulling back

"Bad boys get punished..." Jen spoke "But...I know you were just eager."

Peter panted, a bit scared what that 'punishment' would be

"Now...What punishment should we do?" Jen asked as she and Betty began to thrust their breasts around his cock subtly.

"Hmm... I got one. You sit on his face, I've got down here." Betty smiled

"You got it Red." Jen smiled, getting up and walking over to Peter's face

"J-Jen?" Peter gulped seeing Jen's pussy REALLY close to his face

"Come on, lick up." Jen smiled, spreading her green pussy for him

Peter smiled and began to lap up Jen's pussy; the taste of her gamma green cunt was intoxicating.

Betty smiled as Jen began to moan, Betty rubbing her strong red foot against Peter's crotch

"Hmm!" Peter moaned as he stuck his tongue into Jen's pussy from being stimulated

"AH! Oh...You like that Peter?" Jen moaned getting a blush on her face

His reply was to lightly bite her clit before pushing his tongue deeper into her pussy

"AH! Oh yes! I like that! More, more Peter!" Jen moaned happily

"Hmm. So he likes my strong, soft foot on his big old cock?" Betty grinned, rubbing her big toe against the underside of the head teasingly

"Hmm." Peter moaned as he continued to tongue fuck Jen's pussy.

"Oh... Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Jen moaned

"I think he's going to as well." Betty nodded, feeling his cock twitch under her

"L-Let's give him a REASON to cum!" Jen panted as she lifted herself from his face and prodded her pussy against his cock.

Peter groaned, his cum shooting from the tip of his cock against Jen's pussy lips

"Hmm!" Jen bit her bottom lip happily, seeing Peter's still rock hard foot long member cumming "There's so much..."

"Who gets our good boys big cock first?" Betty smirked, licking Jen's nipples

"Hmm...I've an idea...But it involves a blindfold." Jen smiled though it made Peter gulp lightly.

As Jen covered Peter's eyes with the blindfold she and Betty were now on all fours with their asses in the air "Choose...Me..."

"Or Me..." Betty added

Peter stumbled forward, trying to find the two girls

"Come on Peter..." Jen spoke

"Out wet pussies are waiting..." Betty followed up

"We're your gifts..."

"Our stockings want to be filled."

"Oh...fuck...!" Peter moaned as he found one of the girls...rubbing his cock against one of their firm voluptuous asses

"Hmm!" they both moaned, just to confuse Peter.

"Here...Here I come!" Peter spoke as he thrust half his cock into the pussy

"AH!" Betty moaned as she felt his member fill her vagina

"Oh...So good!" Peter moaned going in deeper with his cock, going to the nine inch mark.

'Fuck my red pussy!' she thought in amazement

"Y-Your pussy...It...It's so tight!" Peter moaned as he thrust deep within her; pushing his whole cock into her pussy, from head to base and Betty was moaning heavily, she had NEVER been fucked like this before. Having a foot long cock within her pussy, fucking her womb...and if it wasn't for her muscles, she had a bulge from Peter's cock in her stomach!

"Yea! Fuck me faster!" Betty moaned "Fuck me harder!"

"B-Betty! Your pussy! It...It's gripping my cock!" He moaned as his balls seemed to slap against her clit as he thrust "I-I'm cumming!"

"C-Cum inside! Make my pussy snow white!" Betty moaned happily

Peter groaned, filling her pussy

"AH...!" Betty moaned as he came inside her, filling her pussy. "Ah...J-Jen...Y-Your turn..." She answered drunkenly

"Over here Spider..." Jen teased "We're gonna make a white Christmas."

Peter stumbled, putting his hard cock into her tight green pussy. It was hard to move with the blindfold but he did it

"AH! Oh...! How...How're you...So HARD...After...Cumming twice?" Jen moaned as she felt Peter's member pulse and thrum within her tight snatch.

"Three times..." He corrected "A...and you're both so sexy!"

"Oh...Fuck! I-I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum, Peter!" She moaned as she leaned in, covering Peter's face with her DD-Cup tits.

Peter mumbled softly before filling her pussy with his own cum

"Oh...So...Good..." Jen moaned happily as she collapsed onto the settee she and Betty were leaning on.

Peter groaned, falling back exhausted

"Merry Christmas...Peter..." Betty and Jen moaned happily, his seed spilling out of their pussies.

"Merry Christmas..." Peter panted.

 **End. But more stories to continue.**


	17. Jessica Jones Chapter 16

**Spider-Man Holiday One Shot Stories**

 **Valentine's Day – Jessica Jones**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Author's Note:** Once again, we have a popular fan request for you all: Jewel AKA Jessica Jones. Happy Valentine's Day! Your platonic gift is a cavalcade of story updates

 **Reviews:**

Mister k: Sorry for the delay of this response, but we update this story based on the date of actual holidays, and apologise the misinterpretation of your last review.

Shadodemon123 reviews: Dec 26th and Feb 2nd: Oh don't worry; Mardi Gras chapter is on its way. We hope you enjoy it.

Shadodemon123 review Jan 8th: Um...Might NOT be possible. Father's Day was a bit of a one off...An "Aunt May Mothers Day" chapter...No.

Mandalore Requiem: You're right. Hulk not happy at all.

Ah Valentine's Day, said to be one of the romantic days of the year. The sound of Barry White and John Paul Young was in the air, people buying heart shaped chocolates, flowers and various gifts for their loved ones were abound. Even those who were superheroes had their own plans for today.

18 year old Peter Parker was swinging through New York, smiling... When he saw something strange.

He was a man with purple skin in a white suit surrounded by women but one woman stood out. It was a woman about his age with pink/purple hair wearing a white and blue costume

"What the hell? What's going on?" Spider-Man asked himself as he got closer, getting pictures of this man with a public harem.

He frowned, watching from a distance. He looked them, seeing how everyone did what the purple skinned man said no matter how stupid it was or insane it was

'Who is this guy?' Peter thought in shock, as he continued to follow.

He followed him all day watching what he did and he was horrified

Everything this guy wanted these girls did: suck him off in the middle of the streets, flashing their breasts to strangers...it just went on.

Plus he went and had random people kill themselves or just give him things.

The only person he didn't make reveal herself or fuck was the purple haired girl

"Why doesn't he use her? And why is she so familiar?" Peter pondered to himself.

Soon he knew he had to leave, find out who this guy was

"Wondering who he is Spider-Man?" A voice came from behind the hero.

"Huh?" Spider blinked, looking behind him to see Daredevil

"Daredevil? Yeah...Who is he? WHY is he doing this?" Peter asked

"His name is Zebediah Killgrave. Also known as The Purple Man." Daredevil answered seriously but solemnly

"I see. So... what's his deal?"

"According to him, he's a former Soviet Spy who was caught stealing a canister of an experimental nerve gas. He was shot and the contents drenched him. The concoction dyed his skin permanently purple and gave him the ability to control people with his pheromones." Daredevil explained

"... I see." Peter nodded, trying to plan how to take this guy down

"Is there any weakness to this guy?" Peter asked trying to get as much information as possible. "And is there anything else?"

"He has a healing factor...An annoying one. He heals almost as quickly as Wolverine." Daredevil answered "As for weaknesses: He's a shit fighter and he can't overpower those who have indomitable wills."

That made Peter nervous. He doubted himself a lot, he wasn't sure if he HAD a will even CLOSE to strong enough

"If we have any chance to stop him Spider-Man, we'll have to work together." Daredevil spoke

"... Okay." Peter nodded

*With Purple Man*

"Oh...That was such a good release..." Zebediah smiled darkly as he continued to control the girls.

"Yes sir." A girl nodded

"Now...I want you girls to strip and fuck each other, while I want you two to suck my massive cock." He smiled maliciously as he pulled down his trousers revealing a two inch erect dick.

"Besides you, of course, dear Jessica."

"Yes, Master..." The now named Jessica answered

Suddenly two shadows slid along the room

"Does he ALWAYS do this?" Peter whispered to Daredevil in disgust

"He's sick." Daredevil nodded

"How do we get in close?" Spidey asked

"Wait for an opening."

Peter nodded as he observed what Killgrave was forcing these unwilling women to do. "I can't look..." He winced

"You have to."

"I know but...It's hard to watch..." Peter answered

"Ah...! Thank you girls..." Killgrave moaned as he exhaled with a grin

"Wait for it." Daredevil said as he readied his billyclub

"Now...This is cause for a celebration...Who's for Chinese?" Zebediah asked getting up and away from the chair he was sitting in.

And suddenly the red stick hit him in the back of the head

"ARGH!" Killgrave fell down clutching his head "D-Daredevil?"

And then webbing hit him in the face, a super strong punch hitting him in the fight making him fall to his knees throwing up his lunch and some blood

"Blech! M-My stomach...WHO?" Zebediah snarled

"Spider-Man. THAT'S "who"." Peter answered

"Fight them!" Zebediah ordered Jessica and his other girls

But Spidey already delivered a right cross to his face, breaking his jaw, before he webbed the normal girls to the wall. Jess was about to attack but Daredevil threw his billyclub at her, changing her target.

Peter, meanwhile, was laying the beat down on Killgrave. His disgust, his anger, at this man's actions pouring out as he punched him with all his might, not caring to hold back as he had a strong healing factor.

Killgrave was grunting in pain...But that pain soon turned into a sadistic laughter. "It...It feels good doesn't it?" He cackled as his bones and jaw began to heal "Doing what you want...being in control!"

"This isn't bout control!" Peter yelled, breaking his jaw again so he didn't have to listen to him "I am giving you all the pain these girls felt! Every second of it! As well as all the pain you caused others! You are a monster! A true monster! And you! Get! Back! Every! Piece! Of! Pain! You've! Ever! Caused!" Peter yelled, the last lot of punches being focused on Killgrave's face with enough force to turn it into paste if it wasn't for his healing factor "And the reason I'm doing this? YOU can take it!"

As the hero continued to wail into Killgrave's purple face, his hold over the girls weakened; he trying to focus in on Spider-Man, but the Spider's willpower was just too strong...It was like he wasn't a man...Not even a super-human...It was more like...He was the unstoppable force. An ideal. A TRUE figure for doing the right thing and inner strength...Killgrave couldn't make him hold back. He felt his death approaching with each punch, but his healing factor prevented him from doing so.

It was like he was in hell

Each of the girls were now released from Killgrave's control, all of them were unconscious. However Jessica was awake, she was being held back by Daredevil as best he could

"W... What?" She blinked in shock

"Are you getting back your senses?" Daredevil asked

"I...I'm...Jessica..." Jessica blinked trying to think of who she was and where she is.

And she gasped as she saw Peter and Killgrave

She saw the Hero of New York beating on the Demon of Hell's Kitchen, with so much force she thought he was going to cave in his head from his fists.

She gasped... And she couldn't stop herself from smiling

Peter panted Killgrave finally passed out, the pain too much from him

Peter was shaking...His hands were stained with purple blood; Killgrave's broken face was slowly healing, though the man himself was unconscious. "Is...Is everyone...Okay?" Peter asked in worry.

"Y... Yes." Jessica nodded

"She's safe." Daredevil nodded

"That... That's good..." Peter nodded before his eyes widened behind his mask as he saw Jessica's face "Oh... Oh god! J... Jessica Jones?!"

"Y-You know me? You know my name?" Jessica gasped

Peter around, looking around nervously, before looking right at Jessica and pulling his mask up to his forehead

"Spider-Man...You're...?!" Jessica gasped then covered her mouth "You...You're..."

"Yeah...I'm him." Peter nodded

"P... P... Peter?" She whispered before fainting

"We better get these women out of here and get them some help." Peter spoke as he pulled his mask down

"You clearly know her. I'll let you deal with this. I will deal with these ones and Killgrave." Daredevil nodded, passing Jessica to Peter

"Thank you Daredevil." Peter answered as he carried Jessica "If he makes trouble again, tell me."

"I doubt he'll try anything for a while." Daredevil answered "I'm sure you've scarred him for life."

"Good. Hold on Jessica..." Peter held the unconscious girl close.

*Time Skip*

Peter had put Jessica in bed, he thought she needed it most after the trauma she had

Jessica blinked, yawning as she awoke

"Oh...My head..." Jessica groaned feeling her head throb

"Jess. You okay?" Peter asked

"Peter..." Jessica gasped looking up at the Spider-Man, mainly in costume but he had removed his mask.

She lunged at him and held him close, crying

"Oof! H-Hey...It...It's okay...It's okay Jessica." Peter hugged her, tentatively stroking her back.

"Thankyou! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She chanted lightly

Peter smiled, holding Jessica close. He didn't answer and just let her pour it all out. She was free of him, she was free of Zebediah.

But his eyes widened a bit as Jessica kissed him

'J-Jessica...!' He thought in shock but, lightly accepted it

"Peter... Oh thank you! Thank you so much for saving me! Thank you!" She gasped, smiling happily

"Hey...No...No problem..." Peter answered "How're you feeling?" he asked kindly

"B... Better. Th... Thanks to you." She blushed

"*Phew*...That's good. Um...I hope this isn't inappropriate but...I've got something that I meant to give you a while ago." Peter spoke

"What is it?" Jessica asked as Peter handed her a white envelope

"This." Peter answered

As Jessica opened it she saw a blue card with a pink heart on the front. "Peter...is this...?"

"Jessica Jones...Will you be my valentine?" Peter blushed "I've... Well... Had on a crush on you for a while. But you disappeared three months ago and I bought this in case you were found."

Jessica looked at the card and then back at Peter, tears in her eyes...And she kissed him

Peter blinked before he kissed back, his hands going to her purple hair

Jessica pulled back after about five minutes of the two of them kissing "Yes...I WILL be your valentine..." She smiled

 **End. But more stories to continue.**


	18. Els Udonta Chapter 17

**Spider-Man Holiday One Shot Stories**

 **Mardis Gras-Els Udonta**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Author's Note** : As per a request we're doing Carnival. Hope you enjoy.

 **Reviews:**

Justafan: Peter didn't know who Purple Man was and was panicking at that point. It was his first time seeing Purple Man.

Killjoy funny man: Killgrave's healing-factor is strong enough to heal from broken necks.

Shadodemon123: You've waited patiently, here's your reward man.

It was Carnival; the streets were beginning to flood with people of all ages ready for the festivities of this holiday: Carnival, a day of fun, enjoyment and laughter.

Peter Parker smiled as he walked through the streets, enjoying his vacation

It had been a while since he has had one, being the head of Parker Industries didn't give him a lot of free time, so he enjoyed each and every day of his time off.

So he was definitely loving the party

The people were getting ready for tonight; the floats were large and grand: all with bright colours that came from the nature of the forests and animals. "Wow...They've even got a spider-like float." Peter chuckled "Looks cute."

"Not as cute as you." A voice from behind said, a hand pinching his butt

"HMM!" He flinched and he turned around, before him he saw a blue skinned woman with a red fin on her head, she was quite beautiful as she was wearing a gold and red costume that covered her B-Cup breasts and she seemed to be four inches taller than Peter.

"Hello again." She smiled

"Jeez...Els, it's good to see you too." Peter answered

She nodded and quickly kissed him deeply

"Hmm..." Both moaned happily

"How're things on Earth for you? I would've thought you'd be on Attilan." Peter wondered

"I missed you. And Earth is nice." She smiled

"Well, it's always nice seeing you. And you timed it perfectly. I'm on vacation AND I enjoyed myself before, I'll enjoy it better now that you're here." Peter commented

She smiled, holding his hand

The two went through town and on the way they picked up some fresh fruits and drinks for travel snacks as they walked through the entirety of Rio de Janeiro.

'This is nice.' Peter smiled

"Try your skills! Shoot the target!" a booth vendor spoke as he held up a bow.

"Easy." She smirked

"Try not to kill anyone." Peter asked, though with a smile

"It's like you don't know me at all." Els stuck out her tongue cutely.

She smiled, shooting quickly

Not only did she hit the first target, but three. All with accurate and precise precision.

"T-Take three from the top..." The vendor spoke

"... Wow." Peter joked

"Thank you." Els Udonta smiled as she was given three different animal toys "These are nice."

"Definitely...But I only see one cuddle toy." Peter teased hugging Els with one arm around her waist

"Trying to get lucky?"

"I dunno...Is it working?" Peter smiled

"Maybe." She winked

Peter kissed her cheek as they went off going through the town and ended at Peter's hotel room.

"Nice place." She smiled

"It is, isn't it? How about we put these down?" Peter asked and hugged Els gently.

"Mine." she smiled lightly

"Don't you want to cuddle? It's hard to hug your through your toys." Peter answered with a pout.

She sighed, letting go of her toys gently

"See?" Peter smiled, hugging her close "Isn't this better? Feeling your boyfriend who can hug back?"

"You're my boyfriend now?"

"Well...We've been together a while...So why not take it to the next step?" Peter rebutted

She smiled, kissing him

"Hmm..." Peter smiled "You know...I've still got about a week here..."

"And?" Els asked with a smile

"AND...We can have some fun while we're here." Peter smiled

"Good." She smiled

As the two seemed to hold each other for what felt like less of an eternity, night fell and the Carnival began to start. Fireworks and the festive music was playing.

"This is nice." Els smiled

"Yeah...Shall we take in the festival? Or shall we make our own Carnival?" Peter teased

"We haven't had 'our carnival' since that party." She smiled

"Well then...Shall we start our own right now?" Peter smiled

"Of course... mister big butt." She winked

"IS my butt that big?" Peter asked, then stiffened up.

"Hmm..." Els grabbed and fondled it in her palms "Yes."

Peter groaned, rubbing his forehead

"But...I like your big butt...It's so hard and solid...defined...And lovely to squeeze." Els answered with a smile

"I... Thanks?" Peter laughed nervously

"In fact...I want you on the bed..." Els smiled

Peter blinked and gulped

"Go on Spider Butt..." Els teased and rubbed her thighs together from ordering Peter around.

Peter nodded, sitting down nervously

"Hmm..." Els bit her bottom lip "Now...Remove your shirt...Slowly."

Peter began to take his shirt up, revealing his muscles 'This always feels awkward. But it makes her happy.' he thought

"Hmm...You've gotten more defined..." Els smiled, getting horny

Peter shrugged "Comes with the job."

She nodded with a smile, running her hand over his chest

"Every time I see you...It's like you get more handsome...So much more stronger..." Els purred feeling over his chest to his back and then to his stomach.

"Err... Thanks Els?" He smiled with a small chuckle

"But...Have you gotten stronger...For HERE?" Els asked as she pushed him back onto the bed and revealed her shaved blue pussy

"I... Yea... I think I have." He gulped

"Prove it to me..." She ordered "Eat me out..."

Peter nodded, licking her pussy quickly

"AH! Oh...Oh...! Hmm! Y-You're...g-going in for the kill...A-Aren't you?" Els moaned

Peter smiled up at her, licking fast and hard

"A-Ah! Gods...Y-You must love my pussy, petting it like this for so long...!" Els moaned happily

"So much." He whispered against the pussy

"Hmm! S-So good...I bet...you want to be inside me..." Els purred

He nodded against her pussy, licking happily

"A-AH! I-I bet...you want...M-My dripping...wet cunt...Filled with your cock."

Peter nodded, massaging her ass

"Hmm...G-Guess we've got something...In common...With asses..." Els panted as she stroked her pussy against his face.

She reached a hand back, her hand sliding under his pants and boxers, and massaging his cock and balls gently

"Is it me...Or did you get bigger?" Els asked as she gently teased him.

"It... Has been nearly a year." He finally groaned "And I've been too busy to masturbate."

"Well then my Spider...Let me do it for you..." Els smiled and began to rub his cock with her hand

Peter moaned into her pussy as he felt her strong skilled hands massage the base of his cock and his balls with the palm of her hand teasingly rubbed against the underside of his cock head, the most sensitive part of the penis for pleasure, as she worked his crotch masterfully

"Hmm...You're twitching...And...And you're pushing yourself further...Hmm! Such a good boy...Peter..." Els moaned happily

She did her final trick, sliding her bit middle finger into his asshole while thumb, forefinger and palm ground against the underside of his cock head as hard and fast as she could. Peter's balls instantly tightened and he came on his abs, Els moaning and cumming on his face

"Hmm..." Peter hummed as he was released from the prison of Els' pussy, but he was still hard...He wanted her.

"Please... Let me fuck you." He panted

"Oh...Good boy..." Els smiled as she removed herself from his face and teased her pussy with his cock.

She teasingly licked the cum off his abs slowly, rubbing her crotch against his

"Hmm! E-Els..." Peter moaned happily

"Time to fuck." She grinned

Els slicked herself onto Peter's member with a single go, though admittedly, she came from the sheer size of it. Not that she'd ever tell Peter and began to thrust herself on him wanting him to hit her G-spot over and over.

"Els!" Peter moaned, thrusting against her

"Yes, yes! F-Fuck my pussy Peter! Fuck me on Carnival!" Els moaned as her B-Cup breasts bounced from the lack of a bra.

Not that her breasts where big enough to bounce much

"E-Els...I-I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Peter moaned

"Right in my womb, my love!"

Peter groaned as he reached his limit and gave his final thrusts, pulsing his seed into her alien cunt, spraying it with his white seed.

They held each other close as they moaned

"Gods...I love you..." Els Udonta moaned happily into Peter

"I love you too..." Peter responded while kissing the crook of her neck

 **End. But more stories to continue.**


	19. Theresa Cassidy Part 2 Chapter 18

**Spider-Man Holiday One Shot Stories**

 **Saint Patrick's Day – Theresa Cassidy Part 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Beastofchaos101: We already have. It's ready and waiting.

Shadodemon123: You're very welcome. Oh you're from Louisiana...I'm sorry, I didn't realise. You're welcome.

Justafan: Grey and I have a very active imagination and we've got DOZENS of stories on the go so it's a bit troubling to write ALL the stories with the 300 message a day limit.

Mostly Reformed Necromancer: We've got this year's Halloween, you might be surprised.

It has been an entire year since Peter and Theresa got together that one St Patrick's Day.

And while 'not much happened', they were happy together

And to escape the craziness of the beer drinking and rowdy noises, Peter planned a surprise holiday for them. Going to Hawaii.

"Peter... This is amazing!" Theresa said in amazement as she looked around the island

"I'm glad you like it. Cause we've got two weeks here." Peter smiled as he pulled out their luggage from the taxi.

She smiled, hugging him

"H-hey...I can't hug you with these...There we go." Peter commented, then put the bags down and proceeded to hug his girlfriend

"Well then Ms Cassidy...Shall we?" Peter asked kindly

"We shall Mr Parker." Theresa nodded, picking up her luggage.

*time skip*

Peter and Theresa were currently putting on their swimming clothes should they want to go in and take a dip in the sea. Peter was wearing red and blue three quarter shorts. "Theresa? Are you almost ready?" Peter asked through the bathroom

"Ready!" She called, smiling

As she emerged, she was wearing a floral green bikini that covered her breasts while a Hawaiian blue skirt covered her waist while exposing one of her legs. She was wearing a wide rimmed sun hat and dark sunglasses. "Oh...Boy..." Peter gulped seeing Theresa dressed like that

"Hello handsome." She winked

"R-Ready for the beach...I see..." Peter gave a blushing smile

"Of course." She smiled, kissing him

"Well..." Peter picked up the cool-box "After you, my dear." And opened the door for her.

"Such a gentleman." Theresa smiled leaving first.

Peter nodded, following

As they walked down the beach Theresa carried the tent and beach mats while Peter carried the food and drink. And as they approached the beach, off went the sandals and flip-flops. The heat and softness of the sand warmed them from the soles.

"Gah! Hot!" Peter yelled, a bit surprised at the hot sand

"Hmm! It...It IS hot...But...it's an easy...ish, hot." Theresa agreed

"Caught me by surprise." Peter laughed nervously

"Well, better now than later." Theresa answered

"Now...Where to put up camp?" Peter asked

Theresa was silent as she looked around... The place was packed

"Um...I think we need some help or something." Theresa spoke

"There's always a place Theresa..." Peter answered

*time skip*

"Finally..." Peter sighed as they found a vacant part of the beach to sit at.

"Hmm...That was tough on my feet." Theresa added

"Same." Peter smiled "Well...Now that we're here...And it looks like we're secluded. Maybe we can get the blankets and tent up?"

"Sure. But you're not doing the tent on your own." Theresa added

"No. You go and relax." Peter said seriously

"Oh...Okay...I'll get the blankets." Theresa sighed

Peter nodded and smiled as the two got to work

It didn't take long for the two to be sorted out; in fact they were now in the water.

Peter smiled, glad to see the woman he loved laughing and having such a good time

"Come on Peter, why don't you try and catch me?" Theresa teased splashing him in the face

"Because I get distracted by that cute behind." he joked, shielding his face

"Oh? You think it's cute?" Theresa smiled diving into the water "Then catch my cute butt."

Peter laughed, following

They remained in the water for about fifteen minutes, until Peter caught her and held her close. "Gotcha..." He smiled

"I let you." She smiled

"Oh really?" Peter raised his eyebrow

"Yeah I did..." Theresa smiled

"Yea right." He teased

"Want to prove me wrong?" She asked as she kissed him

"Of course." He smiled back, kissing her deeply

The two seemed to float back to shore; the water around them seemed to guide them back to their secluded beach section. As they washed up ashore, Therese saw that Peter was ready to "play".

She grinned at him, giggling

"Sorry...You're just so beautiful." Peter admitted

"And you're amazing." She smiled

"Listen...Is it wrong if we do it here or our first time?" Peter asked with a blush

"We're in public." She giggled

"The cliff stops nosey-parkers and the waves will muffle our moans..." Peter kissed down her body.

"Y... You dirty boy!" She moaned

"But...I can always hold you until the tent...We can have privacy there..." Peter continued until he reached her waist.

"Fine." she smiled

Peter gently but quickly picked her up, racing to the tent and covered themselves with the wind breaker to ensure a bit further protection

Peter smiled, smothering her in kisses

"Hmm...Peter..." Theresa moaned happily

"I love you." He smiled

"I love you too..." Theresa smiled "Take me now...Fuck me on Hawaiian shores..."

Peter smiled, undressing them both

Theresa's C-Cup breasts were still wet from the sea, but her pussy was wet from arousal. "You're so beautiful..." Peter smiled as his cock entered her pussy with ease.

The two moaned, holding each other tight

"Ah...Oh...So good!" Theresa moaned happily

"Theresa..." Peter kissed into the crook of her neck, feeling her wet breasts rub against his bare chest.

"Please! Deeper!" She moaned

Peter kissed her passionately on the lips, thrusting his cock deeper and faster into her pussy, they were moaning happily in ecstasy but not only that the waves and tent kept their lust together.

They both felt their limits grow closer and closer

"P-Peter...I-I'm cumming!" Theresa moaned happily

"S-So am I!" Peter grunted

"I-In me...In me, Peter!" She moaned

Peter moaned, cumming hard inside her pussy as she came around his cock

Theresa held back her screams as she didn't want people to know they were there, but that didn't stop her from kissing her boyfriend

The two collapsed, panting

"Wow..." Theresa smiled

"I know..." Peter nodded as he pulled out from her pussy

"Peter...Happy St Patrick's Day..." Theresa answered

"Not...Not yet..." Peter slowly crawled up and went to the cool box, getting a small, slightly frosted black box

"What?" She asked in worry

"Theresa Cassidy..." Peter slowly opened the box revealing a small emerald ring "Will...Will you be my wife?"

She gasped... And then hugged him

"Is...Is that a yes?" Peter asked, smiling as he didn't want to lose the ring but held her tightly

"It's a yes!" She nodded with a smile

"NOW...it's a happy St Patrick's day..." Peter kissed her gently

 **End. But more stories to continue.**


	20. Satana Hellstrom Chapter 19

**Spider-Man Holiday One Shot Stories**

 **Halloween – Satana Hellstrom**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these Marvel characters.**

 **Authors notes** : Welcome ladies, gentlemen and Marvel fans of teen and up. Welcome to Spider-Man Holiday One-Shot Stories...and our second anniversary! It's been an amazing time writing these stories and entertaining you: our audience. So here is the newest instalment.

All Hallows Eve. The time of ghouls, goblins, graves, vampires and monsters galore...But more importantly Demons. They were eager to cross the borders between Hell and Earth to take it over. But one demon, in particular, couldn't care less about domination. She just wanted to get the hell out of dodge and have fun.

She had a black sleeveless shirt with fishnet stocking for a collar, a black leather skirt that went down to half of her upper legs and fishnet stockings, shin high boots, black fingerless gloves and a golden pentagram for a necklace. She had black hair with orange highlights, purple lipstick and a D-Cup chest. This was Satana Hellstrom. Daughter of Satan.

And she was walking around the land of mortals

"Earth...Protected by a garrison of mortals with amazing powers..." Satana whispered to herself as she saw the people getting ready for Halloween. "Dad's gonna fail, regardless of the barrier weakening and Dark Magic getting more power."

Not that she cared much

"Happy Halloween!" Kids called out to each other as they passed each other in the streets

"Happy Halloween." She nodded

"Poor kids...Not knowing. Must be nice being innocent." She sighed as she went to a cafe for a drink and sat at a table.

... And then she felt it.

A soul given to Mephisto

"What...the? A deal? Between Mephisto and a human?" She wondered as she got up.

She did not like that

"What's that damn whining bitch doing with a deal THIS time?" She asked herself as she teleported to the location.

*? ? ?*

Spider-Man was currently in battle with Mysterio

"DIE, Spider-Man! I'll win this time!" Mysterio called out shooting a blast of energy at The Web-Head

"Yeah right!" Spider-Man smirked and laughed

Spidey thwipped a webline at Mysterio's head, blinding his vision and kicked him in the stomach.

"Gah!" He grunted in pain

"You know, I thought you were dead." Spidey quipped.

Suddenly flames appeared before them

"GAH!" Mysterio and Spidey gasped as they separated.

"Okay, who's THIS now?" Spidey asked

Emerging from the flames was Satana in all her glory

She was now wearing a black robe with dress, her hair was now flowing burning red that went down to her shoulders, in her hand was a trident that looked Gothic in design.

"... Wow." Peter blinked

"Now then...What. The hell. Is going on?" Satana asked, stopping the fight.

"Er... Hi. I'm Spider-Man, that's Mysterio. I'm a hero, he was robbing a bank. I'm stopping him."

"Nice to meet you both...But aren't YOU supposed to be dead?" Satana asked as she pointed to the fish-bowled villain.

"What?" Mysterio blinked "I've never died!"

"Really? And I don't suppose either of you made a deal with Mephisto?" She asked turning to Spider-Man.

"Mephisto? The guy Doom hates?" Spider-Man blinked, Satanna sniffing him

"Err...What're you-?" Spidey asked

Mysterio, using this time to escape, tried to sneak away...Only to be webbed up by Spidey's web-shooters.

"You stay." He frowned

"Hmm...Your scent." Satana whispered, finished smelling Spider-Man.

"... It was you." She said simply with a frown "How did Mephisto claim such a pure soul? ... I want it."

"M-Mephisto? I...I don't know what you're talking about." Spidey answered "And... You want it?" He blinked in confusion, backing up slowly as the woman walked towards him like a hunter who's eyes are in her prey

"That's right, Spider...I'm not going to let that little bitch have it." Satana answered, her eyes glowing like rubies. "Not a powerful, pure soul such as yours. It just looks so tasty."

"Ah-ha...Right...So...I'm just gonna go now." Spider-Man tried to leave before being grabbed by Satana.

"No, no. YOU aren't going anywhere." She smiled holding on.

"Gah! H... hey! Let go of me!" He said, trying to pry himself from her grip

"Nuh-uh...No way." Satana answered, leaping at him and pinned him to the ground.

"Gah!" He grunted

"I'm not letting you go." Satana whispered

"Okay, WHAT is your deal?!" Spider-Man tried to get out.

... And blushed as the gorgeous woman straddled his hips

"Listen...I...Oh, man...I...I'm not one for...One night stands...but, could you...Tell me your name please?" Spider-Man asked

"Satana...My name's Satana." She answered pulling up his mask to only his nose.

... And then pulled him into a kiss

"HMM?" Peter's eyes widened as he felt Satana's lips on his. 'Whoa, whoa, whoa! She's kissing me!'

A smoking hot babe was kissing him!

'WHY does this feel good?' Peter thought as she broke the kiss

"As tasty as I thought." She thought aloud with a shudder "But I need more than just a taste."

"Hey, listen. I'm not one for a one night stand, but...Can't you take this down a notch or something?" Peter asked

"I want your soul." The woman purred with a tone no man could resist, pulling his head into her chest

Peter's eyes widened as he felt her breasts around his head and his thought turning lustful for this woman. He honestly wanted to ravish her right there and then.

'Oh my powers...Is he this hard for little old me?' Satana thought perversely as she felt his hard cock under his costume. 'Like all men he is putty in my hand.'

She slid her hands down to his waist and began to pull them down, exposing Spidey's hard member

"H... Hey!" Peter gasped, trying to pull his pants up. Damn it, they were in public!

"What? Don't you like a bit of "Exhibition"?" Satana teased

"No. Not really!" Spider-Man responded

... And then we webbed Mysterio to the wall, who had been trying to get away

"God damn it!" Mysterio groaned, struggling to get out.

"Alright...How about this?" Satana asked as she used her trident to make the both of them teleport somewhere else.

In a flurry of flames they were on... And reappeared on a nearby rooftop

"Is this better?" Satana asked lustfully

"Yes." Peter nodded, relaxing more since now, they were in privacy. He then began to bury his head into her breasts and kiss them.

He ran his fingers over her sides and back, kissing across her chest slowly

"Oh, my...Yes...That's it, Spider-Man..." Satana smiled, holding him close, letting him take control.

She did need her itch scratched before she took her prize!

'She's so soft!' Peter thought as his erection popped out of his costume and slapped her ass

"Huh? What's...Oh, my life! You're a big boy; aren't you?" She smiled, looking back and saw Peter's massive member between her ass cheeks. "How were you hiding that?"

"Good costume design." Pete answered, kissing her breasts and then her lips.

"Hmm...!" Satana smiled as she felt his lips on hers.

She began to rock her hips, rubbing the member with her dress clad ass as she kissed him. She wanted to scratch this itch but she did not expect him to be so gifted, this seemed like it would be fun

"Ah...S-Satana...I want you." Peter moaned, feeling her body

"You do?" She smiled, raising her hips and moving her dress' skirt out of the way revealing her naked form from the waist down

"Yes...I want you, so badly." Peter admitted, readying himself by her slit.

"You better not cum before me." She warned lightly, lowering herself slowly and savouring the pleasure that sparked through her body

"Hmm...! I-I'll try...Not to." Peter answered as he felt her pussy wrap around his cock.

But it felt almost impossibly good!

'OH GOD! She's incredibly tight!' Peter thought as he moaned, thrusting inside of Satana.

'Hmm... He is one of my better lovers.' Satanna thought as an almost music like noise was escaping her throat

"Oh man...Your voice...It's like music." Peter moaned kissing her.

Satanna smiled, kissing back as she continued to moan gently

'Oh, so good...!' Peter thought kneading her ass with his hands.

He held her super soft ass, thrusting away hungrily

"Ah, ah...Have you...had practice with this...Sort of thing?" Satana asked lustfully as she bounced on Peter's cock

"A bit." He nodded

"At least...You're...Experienced!" Satana moaned happily, feeling her womb being kissed by Peter's cock-head.

She quickened her pace, enjoying the feeling and the taste

The two moaned happily, Satana unleashing her tits and her demon tail as she felt her climax reaching

"Come on!" She urged, pulling his face towards her nipples

Peter moaned as he began to suck and nibble her tits hoping that she was going to cum soon, he was about to finish himself.

But he wanted her to cum first, he wanted to see how beautiful it was

"Ah, c-come on...I'm...close!" Satana moaned

'I can do it!' Peter thought, speeding up his thrusts

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! I-I'm cumming!" Satana moaned, feeling her pussy climax

Peter watched on, looking in amazement at the woman as she came

'Oh man...She's beautiful when she cums.' Peter thought as he came inside her.

The way her body shook and shuddered in pleasure as she moaned, her moans and how her lips trembled

"Wow...You're hot when you cum." Peter sighed

"Thank you." The female demon panted, calming down from her orgasm while she ran a finger down his cheek "You know... It would be a shame to eat your soul and get rid of this magnificent cock in one go."

"Wait...Eat my soul? You're a demon?" Peter gulped as he looked up at her.

"That's right...But I've got a better idea." Satana smiled

"Which is?" Peter asked

"I'll make a deal with you." Satanna smile "You give me your soul... And you can have me whenever and however you want."

"Wait...I give you my soul? For eternal pleasure?" Peter asked in worry

"Not give. More like..." Satanna shrugged as she tried to think of a better example "More like marriage. What's yours is mine and mine is yours and all that. Until you die, in which case I will add your soul to my collection. Or make it part of my domain. Or eat it. Depends on how I feel in a few years, however long it takes you to die. Also I am giving you a VERY open deal, only because I know you are a pure soul and won't abuse it to an insane degree. You can have me HOWEVER you want WHERE ever you want. That implies much more than pleasure. A less than savoury man could choose to make me their slave, the how, forever, the where ever."

"Well...I..." Peter gulped looking up at Satana, thinking about what she said. "Alright. You have a deal."

"We have to make it official." She smiled as she kissed him

And the world changed in waves of green and red energy

*? ? ?*

The sun rose slowly, filling the house

"Hmm...Huh?" Peter rubbed his eyes as the sun caught his vision.

"Wait...Am...I back home?" Peter asked as he covered the sun out of his eyes.

"You fell asleep at work last night dear." Satanna smiled next to him, clearly naked.

The two were lying in bed together, both naked, in a VERY rich home

"Oh, hey honey." Peter smiled gently, kissing her.

Satanna moaned, holding his chin gently

"Sorry I got in late." He apologised

"Doesn't matter, you're here now." Satana answered. "And...Today's the start of a three day weekend."

"Oh great, I'm stuck home alone with a succubus for three whole days and no way of escape. I'm doomed!" Peter joked playfully

"Is that such a bad thing?" She responded slipping off the quilt to expose her breasts.

"Worst thing in the world." He joked, kissing her

'Hmm...I love this man...' She smiled, their tongues dancing as they embraced as Satana's breasts were being pressed down on by Peter's body.

You see when Satanna and Peter made the deal, the red head used her power to write herself into Peter's life and removing his connection to Mephisto. She inserted herself into his life, her powers inserting her to how Peter thought of the wish that second.

Considering she mentioned marriage and how the deal can technically be 'forever'... Those where on his mind.

And so... History... Was **changed**.

Peter and Satana were now together. Not married yet, but together.

And engaged

Yeah, Mephisto isn't going to get THIS Spider any time soon.

He was all Satanna's.

In this world of started when Peter was a teenager, shortly after his uncle Ben died. When he met a red haired, highly busty cop

She was with him for comfort, before it blossomed into something much more.

They grew closer, Satanna being there to support Peter through highschool and collage while also helping his family

And pretty soon Peter had popped the question to her. It was weighing on his heart for the right reasons because he had fallen for her.

During the years she had revealed who she really was to him

But honestly...If SHE could confess that to HIM. He could tell her HIS secret. That Peter was Spider-Man.

She had known that since near the start, but it made her happy

It showed the both of them they could trust the other.

And that trust made their love grow

All the while, down in hell, Mephisto was cursing up a storm. He had a plan to take Spider-Man's soul...And it was FOILED!

"DAMN you, Satana! He was MINE!" Mephisto growled, crushing a crystal ball in his hand

... Oh well, he had still had ANOTHER soul

He had a certain red-head, clad in black tight clothing, exposing her bosom, her eyes were hollow white like she was possessed but she was very much in control.

She was his

"What're you yelling about?" The woman asked, sounding sultry.

"That damn Spider." He grumbled

The woman walked over, running her hands over his shoulders

"Hmm...Thank you, my little succubi." Mephisto purred gently

Before he then kissed the woman, a Ms Mary-Jane Watson

"Now then...I believe that you owe me a favour." Mary-Jane smiled

"Which is?" Mephisto asked in an almost haze

"It's YOUR turn." MJ smiled lustfully and darkly.

"Um...T-Tonight?" Mephisto's colour seemed to drain away.

"Oh yes...You DID promise." MJ smiled toothily

"*Gulp*." The demon shuddered

"... Very well." He nodded

"Good...Now..." MJ smiled clipping a leash around his neck. "Come pet."

*Back on Earth*

"Oh Peter." Satanna giggled as Peter kissed her neck and tickled her

"Sorry, I can't help it." Peter teased her.

"St... Stop!" She begged because of his tickle assault

"I can't! Must. Tickle. Fiancée!" He teased, stopping and then kissed her.

Satana was out of breath and struggled to kiss back, but she was grinning the whole time. Peter could only dominate her tongue when he kissed her while she was breathless, because she was that much more skilled than he was in the art of kissing, and both liked this change of pace

"Ah, ah...Ah...Peter..." She gasped gently

"I love you, Satana." Peter smiled

"I...Love you too." She whispered, calming down.

'Best. Halloween. Yet.' The two thought lovingly.

*time skip*

It was five years later, Peter was happily married to Satana and they had their first child. A little girl called "Lily".

Satanna was dressed in skin-tight black leather pants and a loose black shirt, home alone with her daughter

Lily was wearing a onesie with a red skirt, currently playing with her toys.

Satanna was reading a book, smiling at her daughter

Soon a knock came from their door.

"Hmm? I wonder who that could be." Satana wondered. "Come in." She called out

"Hello, everyone." Peter's voice responded as he came in.

"Daddy!" Lily called out

"Hey princess." Peter smiled, picking her up and hugging her

"Have a good day at work?" Satana asked

"Definitely. And now, I'm on holiday." He smiled

"Yay!" Their daughter cheered

"Great, good to know." Satana smiled, kissing her husband.

"So, I'm thinking we go to Disney World next week." He smiled at their daughter

"Disney?" Lily asked in happiness and wide-eyed joy

"Yep." Peter nodded

The child cheered, beginning to bounce up and down in Peter's arms

"You better not tucker her out TOO soon, if we're going to Disney World next week." Satana chuckled

"I know, I know." Peter chuckled

Satana smiled and kissed his cheek, rubbing her daughter's back

"I'll get the kettle on." Satana whispered

"Thanks, Satana." Peter smiled

"Thank you Mama." Lily nodded

*Down in Hell*

In the fiery domain of Hell, a certain red-haired woman was sitting on a throne of obsidian. "Ah...This is the life." MJ smiled. She was now wearing a skeleton motif, a black corset that was showing her cleavage.

She sat back calmly, long legs crossed sexily

"My Mistress..." Mephisto bowed to his mistress rather submissively.

"Ah, hello pet. Come sit here." MJ ordered gently

The demon nodded and did as he was told

MJ sighed happily, patting the former Hell-Lord on the head like a dog. "It's good being the Queen of Hell." She smiled

 **The End of Spider-Man Holiday-One-Shots. Thank you for all the support through the past few years.**


End file.
